Bunny Mill
by Glazerienne
Summary: The place where random ideas will be posted. If someone is interested, pm Me first, okay?
1. chapter 1

**Katekyo** **Hitman** **Reborn** **x** **RWBY**

 **Note: Its** **actually** **a** **different** **weave** **to** **Slytherin** **Stolen** **Princess.**  
*******

Airhead. Oblivious.

Those were the words that completely describe Nana Sawada.

Well, it really fits to the T.

Nana is a lovely Japanese brown haired woman who is the female version of her son Tsunayoshi Sawada. Being married to Iemitsu Sawada, the blonde Italian she loves so much.

To an outsider, she is a perfect wife fully dependent on her husband and doting son. However, once you know _what_ to look, the picture perfect family she is painting at is not that perfect.

Because her darling of a husband is never home. Yes, Iemitsu is loading their account with money so she and her Tsu-kun could live without needing to work. Contented being a housewife that took care of the house, feed her son and all the normal things to do.

Obliviousness. . . along of being an airhead is actually damaging her son's life. She notice the wounds of her baby boy but always chalks it out being _her Tsu-kun being extra clumsy._

To be honest, this is not normal. A voice in her head always screams how outrageous is she doing. Being trap on her own delusion of a perfect family is very much a problem.

Even so, Tsunayoshi loves his mother dearly. Of course, he noticed that his mother is _not always there_ but having her in his side is a blessing unlike his most likely dead father.

Nana argued that Iemitsu is still alive, anyway.

Not that he would believe that a Drifter that would spend a week on their house every few years is his Father. No way, thank you!

How could he convince his mother that she needs to get married?! His father is dead, damn it!

Their normal lives took a deep turn when Nana found a pamphlet about home tutors. Of course, Tsuna is suspicious since the said Tutor appeared immediately just before he goes to school.

The baby in suit, the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn told him he is the next Vongola Decimo, the leader of the most bloodiest Mafia organization.

Breaking down inside his head, Dame Tsuna analyzed his options. Reborn told him that he is the last heir so in other words, he had no escape. Also, the information network Reborn has, he could easily search for his father and maybe, just maybe , they could see what the heck is wrong with his mother.

"Okay, just help me with Kaasan. I want to know what is wrong with her."

"Dame Tsuna, explain."

And explain he did.

Reborn agreed to help him as the Sun Arcobaleno wanted this tutoring much easier. Tsuna may be a Dame according to his information given by CEDEF, he is actually seeing the while picture.

And he doesn't like what he saw.

Nana is still oblivious on what is happening around her but notice the growing number of Tsu-kun's friends. She is very happy about it as his grades are raising spectacularly!

Oohh, she should call Papa about this!

When that thought came, it made her halt on the middle of the street. Something is very wrong that it triggered something buried underneath her consciousness.

Nana didn't noticed the incoming ten wheeler truck that came out of nowhere.

The said vehicle slammed on her sending her flying. Her body hit a thick lamp post.

She could hear the bones cracking as her skin turned cold.

The last thing on her mind is that her Tsu-kun would be sad.

 *************""**

Blake Belladonna hated her life.

Being a Faunus, she is automatically a second class citizen that made her hide her cat ears with a black bow. She thought her group, the White Fang, could be treated as normal people.

She was wrong.

People lashes out to the things they cannot understand. Well, Ruby, Weiss and Yang, along the Team JNPR, accepted who she is but honestly? She's really irritated on normal humans who treated her race like a gum in their shoe.

Being a Huntress is such a great opportunity to stop Adam and Salem, well, Adam since Salem killed her.

Wait, Salem did kill her right? Then why in the dust name is she feeling like crap?

Opening her eyes, she wince at the lighting. Hearing a rustle of clothes, the lights dimmed as she smelled the antiseptics around.

She's in the hospital?

"Kaasan, how are you feeling?"

Golden eyes met caramel brown.

"T-Tsu-kun. . .?" She whispered.

How the hell she knew this boy?!

Tsunayoshi grabbed a glass of cold water and helped her drink it. Taking small sips until she is full, Blake leaned on the pillows on her back.

"Kaasan, I'm glad your are awake! You scared me.. . " the young man gently wrapped his arms loosely on her waist as he buried his head on her bust.

"I'm. . . sorry," her eyes immediately landed on the flower portrait in front of her bed. "Get out, whoever you are."

If the baby in disguised is startled, he didn't show it. Something , also something is rubbing her aura in the wrong way that she wanted to wield Gambol Shroud and cut it (not the baby) into half and burn it on fire.

"Please remove that thing or I might destroy it."

"Ciassou, Mama. I do not know what you are talking to."

Blake narrow her golden eyes that resembles a cat.

"The pacifier. That thing is filled with darkness much worse of a Grimm. I don't think you are oblivious to not notice its feeding your aura."

"Its called Arcobaleno curse, Kaasan." Tsuna looked on her face. "You should never hide your eyes. They are lovely"

"Hmm, I never hide them except for my ears. . ." Blake looked around for a mirror which magically appeared beside her.

Looking on her reflection,

" **What** **in** **the** **name** **of** **the** **Four** **Maidens** **happened** **to** **my** **hair?"**  
Her once bouncy and wavy black hair that reach her waist is now neck length. "Augh, I need to ask Weiss for this. . ."

Tsuna tilted his head cutely.

"Mom, whose Weiss?"

"She's my friend. One of them. Weiss Schnee is the heiress of Schnee Conglomerate." Blake run her fingers on her sons fluffy hair. "Now, care to tell me why I had two sets of memories? They are a still a bit fuzzy so~"

The Decimo heir told her what happened this past fourteen years, what he knew anyway. Tsuna didn't want to hide anything even Reborn disagree on telling Blake some parts.

Like the Flames.

"So, my idiot of a husband decided its a great idea to seal MY five year old flame active son, turning him into a clumsy and bullied teen. While my Nana persona is such an embarrassment of a parent." Blake shook her head in disbelief. Hugging her son, "I'm so sorry, Tsu-kun. My own mother would be horrified knowing this."

Tsuna shook his head. "No, it's not your fault being affected by Sky Infection."

"That's not an excuse. My aura should had protected me!" Her cat ears lay flat on her head. "I'm so sorry. Please let me make up those years. . ."

He just nodded.

 *************  
Blake finally got discharge of the Hospital. Sure, she shocked the kids of her new look but really, she missed her house.

"Mom, what are your plans if papa comes home?" Tsuna asked as they settled on the car Reborn rented.

"My, Tsu-kun, have Gambol Shroud after that imbecile son of the bitch." She answered as she played with her bracelet that her son only noticed after the incident. "Also, I am a Faunus, dear. And according to Dr. Shamal, I am a Misty Rain so don't worry."

Tsuna smiled as he buried himself upon his mother. Since then, Blake is very much affectionate which he doesn't mind.

He ignored Reborn teasing him as a Mamma's boy.

Which us actually true, but who cares?

Reaching their house, Iemitsu Sawada spit his sake.

His former brown haired wife is now an exotic, and drop dead gorgeous raven haired, golden eyed woman who is wearing a white fitted blouse, black slacks that fit her lovely lower half like a glove partnered by violet thigh high heeled boots. A black bow is tied on her neck and hair.

Those cat like golden eyes studied him like a predator who was about yo play with her prey.

"So, you are Iemitsu, my. . . **husband.** " Tsuna smirked hearing his beloved mother spit the title with so much venom. Producing a large tub of popcorn, he sat down beside Reborn and Hibari of all people, enjoying the drama.

"Nana, dear. . ."

A sharp sound Pierce their ears as her black bracelet transformed into a thick cleaver type weapon pointed on the blonde's neck.

"My name is Blake Belladonna. A Faunus and a Huntress. I am never be Nana Sawada, a airhead that is a poor excuse of a mother. I am still muffled on how I came in this world from Remnant but beside the point, I want divorce and full custody of my son."

Iemitsu gulped as the sheat of Gambol Shroud drew blood on his cheek. He tried flairing his sky but the result is. . .

"How ungraceful."

The once flourish living room turned into rubble as two clones of Blake appeared. Her weapon is coated with violet and blue flames. Golden eyes are filled with amusement as she unsheated Gambol Shroud.

"He's all yours, Mama." Tsuna stood up and drag both Hibari and Reborn.

"Thank you, Dear. I meet me in Takeshusi."

"You are allowing her to kill your Father?" Reborn asked as they gotten out of the door.

Amber golden eyes stared at his dark ones.

"That man is not my father. Its always been my Mother and I. Also, he had it coming after sealing an active Sky.''


	2. Penpals with the jinchuuriki

**Bunny Mill; Naruto xover Harry Potter**

 **Penpals with the Jinchuuriki**

 _Fem Harry/Naruto_

Death is bored. In addition, jealous with t _heir_ fellow Deaths.

Why you asked? Majority of them have Masters of their own.

The term _Master_ is used rather loosely. It's more of _I-want-him/her-to-be-my-sister-brother-lover_ and _I-WON'T –take-no-for-an-answer!_

Its not the one with Master-servant relationship where they are chained to them. . . more like. . Loneliness is getting on them and they want someone to love them _for who_ they are and not for _their_ power.

Sighing, the entity moved towards the Scrying Mirror. Taking a look on some lesser dimension, the Tenth Death's eyes caught on something.

 _This will do~_ he thought as the image of a fragile girl with Lightning bolt scar on her fore head and a blonde boy with sapphire blue eyes appeared.

 _I will have my own Master._

 _ **0000**_

Haine Lynette Potter is a quiet child.

Her teachers secretly adored her but they never noticed the way she flinch on sudden movements, her too baggy clothes and malnourish body. Emerald green eyes was hidden on a wrong prescribe owl eyeglasses since her Aunt and Uncle does not bother of spending money on _a freak like her._

Hiding her intelligence is part of her quiet mask. If Haine so much made an effort to ace her marks, Dudley—her cousin—would accuse her for cheating _then_ Aunt Petunia would go the Principal, accusing her for cheating _that_ her precious Dudders is a genius and she's a miserable freak.

 **Freak.** The favorite name her _relatives_ would call her. Not until she start attending Pre-school that she learned her name.

 _Harry Potter_ they call her. But the voice in her head told her _its not your name._ _ **You are Haine Lynette and you have a lovely name.**_

Haine listened to the voice.

" _ **Hime, I had a name, ya know?"**_

 _My apologies, Break._

She could feel his smug smirk as warmth covered her body like a thick warm blanket. Closing her eyes, his soft humming made her fall asleep.

Break smiled softly upon the sleeping form his darling Mistress inside the cupboard under the stairs.

 _ **Tomorrow, I have a gift for you**_ **.**

 **0000**

 **Six years later,**

 **Konohagakure no Sato,**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage took a long drag of his pipe, making his child guest glared on the said pipe.

"Forgive my words but you are inviting lung cancer if you do continue that, Hogake-sama." Her soft voice had a hint of disapproval making the old man wonder _why_ he felt he was being scolded by his sensei. "However, the stress caused by those papers which half of them are _way_ useless by the way—I could understand. Moreover, I am wondering why you never delegate those things on Shadow Clones. My former guardian told me they are gift of the Gods. . . especially if you are a Hokage or BUSINESS Tycoon."

It seems time stood still.

Haine rolled her eyes as the Hokage start cursing the blonde man in the picture. Folding her arms, the eleven year old closed her eyes as she tried sensing her friend.

Ahh, there he is. In the Hokage Monument once again.

Pulling out her two way diary given by Break six years ago, she start writing in English, confusing the ANBU Guards trying to read her notes.

 _Bakaruto, what the heck are you doing?_

 _ **Fufufu, Haine-chan~ its my clone. I'm here in Ichikarus. Wanna join me later?**_

Haine blinked as she read her friend's reply.

 _Troublesome blonde. Wait for me in half an hour and make sure not to make Dolphin-sensei's wallet cry blood._

 _ **Hai, hai~**_

Ten minutes later, Haine's introduction to Konoha along her enrollment upon the Academy is approved. Break, the tall dark handsome man who accompanied her slash Guardian, shooed her to stroll away.

But of course, followed by four ANBU Guards in the shadows.

"Have fun, hime~ I'll meet you in the nearest Ramen Stand later on. Also, feel free to kick perverts reading orange books on public. If they had silver hair, you know what to do." Break gave her a head pat, making her rabbit hood almost removed in her head.

"Have fun evading fan girls, Nii-sama. I heard they are way terrifying in Hidden Villages." Haine replied without batting an eyelash. "Especially if they are violets wearing trench coats~"

Break blanch at the reminder of one Mitarashi Anko, the second in command of T and I Division. Death once met Anko in Lightning Country, two years ago and end up in bed with her. Haine pranked the hell out of him for the next week since he had forgotten to cast a silencing and privacy charm over his room, traumatizing the nine year old and her _tenant._

Since Anko was _waaaay_ too satisfied from that evening, she kept on trying to have a repeat. It was amusing seeing Break ran away from the insane Kunoichi that Haine and her _tenant_ feels vindictive and looked on the other way when Anko molest him in public.

However, she cannot look on white snakes the same way again.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow in question.

"One Mitarashi Anko is head over heels in lust with my brother." Haine told the Hokage who choke his pipe so are the guards. "It seems she is very satisfied on his performance that night that she wanted a repeat. Haine-chan wanted to be away as far as possible when that happens. Again."

"It won't happen again, Hime! I don't do repeats!" Break exclaimed.

"Just tell her you rather like males than females, Baka-niisama. Konoha is overflowing with good looking males just make sure to cast a silencing seal or _**else.. .**_ " her voice turned darker as her eyes flicker between his legs. " _ **We will see to it that you won't see your. . . friend. . . anymore,"**_

Every male covered their genitals by instinct while Break paled even more.

"O. .Of course. . .hime."

Haine once again rolled her eyes before jumping out of the window.

 **0000**

Landing gracefully on the ground, Haine start her walk towards the Ichikaru Ramen Stand. As she skipped, she noticed the looks thrown at her by the civilians.

 _They are smiling._ She thought. _But if they knew_ _ **what**_ _I am, their smiles would be immediately turn sour._

" _ **You do remember that humans lash out on the things they cannot understand, Haine-chan."**_ Black Saiken, or the Alternate of the original Six Tail Slug commented on her head. The black scarf on her neck moved revealed a black slug with six white tip tails.

" _I know but it does not make me feel any better. They are treating Naruto as the Fox himself. I may be conscious when Break asked me to be your Jinchuuriki but you are far more intelligent than several humans I have met."_ Haine sigh softly as she saw the restaurant where she would finally meet her best friend. . . one of her most precious treasures.

Once she finally arrived, cold sweat broke in her temple.

 _What if Naru-kun does not like her?_

 _What if when he saw her, he realize he actually does not like her?_

There is so many what ifs running through her mind that Kuro (Black Saiken) gave her a head slap.

" _ **Get a grip of yourself, Haine Lynette Peverel! Naru-chan will love you. He promised that he is going to love and marry you, correct?"**_

The ravenette turned the same shade as her rabbit coat.

'Shut up, Baka!" marching inside the ramen stall, her eyes meet startling blue.

"R. .uto-kun?"

 **000**

Naruto Uzumaki is pretty nervous. And excited. He would finally meet the girl he had been penpals with for the past six years, dattebayo!

Teichu and Ayame, the owners of the ramen stand watched as the blonde vibrate in excitement. Sure, Haine told him she would meet him today –finally—after six years of communicating.

The blonde Jichuuriki adopted a dreamy look as he remembered Haine's words when he told her about being the Jinchuuriki of the Nine tails when they are nine after accidentally diving on his mindscape.

 _I do not care if you house a fucking demon on your gut. Ruto-kun is Ruto-kun and you are still MY BAKA. Screw people who says otherwise. They just cannot differentiate a scroll and kunai or they are just plain ignorant._

Remembering her words made his chest warm and giddy.

When he heard someone enter, he was met by vibrant emerald green eyes.

It seems time stood still as he caught her graze. She was wearing a white dress underneath that cute red rabbit coat partnered with red boots.

"R. .Ruto-kun?" she asked.

That snapped him on his reverie and immediately jumped upon the girl, hugging the stuff out of her.

"Haine-chan!" the blonde exclaimed as he then twirled the laughing raven. "I miss you!" 

"Ruto-kun, put me down! You are making me dizzy!" all doubts vanished upon Haine's mind upon the warm greeting her precious friend gave her. "Ruto-kun!"

Naruto put her down as he buried his face on her neck. The ravenette smiled softly as she gently rake his spiky blonde locks.

"I'm so happy to meet you. . Haine-chan. "

"Likewise, Ruto-kun. "

"Aww, how cute~ Naru-chan had such a cute girlfriend." Ayame commented, making the two blushed.

"Ayame-nee!" Naruto whined as he entwined his fingers against Haine's. "Meet Hibikaze Haine. . . and I'm going to marry her once we grew up!"

Cue on cooing of the century.

And did he just heard someone crying?

 **0000**

"He is indeed Minato's son." Break rolled his eyes in amusement as he watched his beloved Master being teased by Naruto's precious persons while a certain Dolphin were gaping in disbelief. Jumping down the roof, his black and red kimono fluttered in the wind.

"Break~!" shivers ran through his spine.

He knew that voice.

Like any other sane man, he threw several flash bombs before running for his life.

Avoiding one Mitarashi Anko is high priority, dattebayo!

 **0000**

"Oh my, it seems Anko-neechan finally sniff Onii-sama." Haine commented as she put down her binoculars. "As long as they would not disturb my sleep tonight, its okay."

"Ah, the crazy snake lady. She loves dango too." Naruto added as they watched the ongoing chase in amusement. "Why did she chase him yet again?"

"For a repeat performance." She replied, making the Academy Teacher Chuunin Umino Iruka choke his ramen. "The idiot even forgot to cast a silencing charm in my room. Twelve hours straight, my god. I cannot look to white snakes, whip cream and silk ribbons along handcuffs the same way again."

"You poor dear. . ." Iruka hugged the poor traumatized girl as Naruto plotted on how to prank Break for a week straight.

"Don't worry, Dolphin-sensei! I did have my revenge." Haine start cackling evilly ". . . . and still on going."

 **0000**

" **HAINE!"** Break's shout is heard all over Konoha. The ravenette pulled out her scrying mirror, activated it as everyone burst out laughing.

Break is now wearing a very sexy male Egyptian Outfit, so sexy that even his ass is on view, making half of the female population (Along a few males) have a massive nosebleed while Anko furthermore salivate.

 **0000**

"And that's one way to weaponize Cosplay no Jutsu."Haine said offhandly.

"Handsigns for it?"

"Here."

"Why do I feel impending doom while watching those two?" Iruka muttered as the two are now drawing something on a spare scroll. "And what's Cosplay no Jutsu?!"

"Alternate form of Sexy no Jutsu. With clothes." Haine replied. "I also could do Sexy no Jutsu but I will stick to my signature move."

"Both of them should be classified as S-Rank Jutsu." Iruka murmured to his self. "Anyway, are you just visiting here, Haine-chan?"

"We are going to live here, Dolphin-sensei. My brother, Hibikaze Break already prepared our home a few months ago. We are basically moving in a fully furnished house just near Training Ground Seven." She replied. "If you like, you are invited in the house warming this coming Saturday. The invitation extents to Ichikaru Family, 'ttebane."

Ayame snickered. "It seems Naru-chan is rubbing on you, Haine-chan."

"I don't mind, Lady Ichikaru." Haine produced three black and green envelopes. "Please send some chakra on the envelope, Dolphin-sensei. Lord and Lady Ichikaru, please place a drop of your blood on it. The invite shall be your key for the wards around the Peverel Manor."

"Break-nii already finished them?" Naruto asked, eyeing the invitation.

"Yup. I will register you to the wards later once we get home. In addition, I will be attending your Graduation Test next week. Be glad I'm aiming to be in the same Team as you, Ruto-kun." Haine shrugged her shoulders. "Dinner is Italian, by the way."

"Should I bring Teme over?"

"Along Shika-kun if you could. I have his request at home."

"You already recreated Chastiefol?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Haine pulled a match box size pillow from her pocket. It was orange with paw prints which enlarge into a two by one size pillow.

"That's yours. Mine's red while Shika's green. Suu's black and red." She gave the pillow to her dear best friend (Boyfriend? Naah.) "Give it a name then push your chakra on its insignia," here, Haine pointed out the whirl inside a circle. The blonde did what she instructed. "A bit more. . . enough to make a Kage Bushin. Ooops! Enough."

"Thanks, Haine! I will call him.. . Maelstrom. The variation of my name." Naruto hugged the fluffy pillow.

"Mine's named Lynette. We can trained with Break-nii later with them. Now then, let me have a taste of the Legendary Ramen you have been telling me~" Haine pulled down her hood, revealing her bouncy black hair, making several customers choke.

"Are you sure you are not an Uchiha, Haine-chan?!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Dunno. Let me check in our Family Tree back home. Its self-updating along the Library."

 **0000**

 **Peverel Estates,**

" **We are not getting rid of him now."** Haine commented off-handy as the Academy Teacher practically worshiped the three roomed floor to ceiling library. "Not that I minded. I only finished reading the Magical Section along the Chakra shelves one to five."

"Wow. . . " Naruto uttered as his sapphire blue eyes looked around the room—s. "And you said its self-updating?"

"Starting four hundred years ago, according to Onii-sama."

They heard Iruka faint.

"I'll ask our house elf to bring Ruru-sensei in one of our guest rooms. Let me take you on your room." Haine took the blonde's hand as they exited the Library. "Mickie,"

A well-clothed House Elf appeared. "Yes, Missy Haine? Mister Naruto?"

"Please take Iruka-sensei in one of our guest room and wake him up in dinner. Ruto and I will be on his rooms. Bring us snacks upstairs once you finished." She ordered.

"Hai, Missy Haine!" the House Elf was gone.

Naruto followed Haine until they reached the third floor where the Family Wing is ("We are now family, Baka."). They stopped in a mahogany door with a whirlpool carved on it. Haine instructed him to cut his palm and pressed the wound on the door frame.

The blonde did it. . . for security reasons. The said door glowed for a moment before opening.

As Naruto settled on his new home, Haine left him for a while.

She ended up in the gardens.

" _ **Haine-chan, something on your mind?"**_ Kuro asked her, the chibified Biju crawled in her neck.

"Everything is different." Haine replied, staring at the large Sakura Tree in front of her. "I might never remember it but I could feel the massive changes I made."

" _ **That's the main purpose, Haine-chan. Making difference."**_

"Is it really okay?"

The Black Rokubi waved his tails lazily. " _ **Yes it is. In a few months your Hogwarts letter would arrive. It will be your choice if you accept it or not. But I believe they would rather classified it as either a B-Rank Mission. . . A-Rank if Voldemort appeared."**_

"I don't want to separate with Ruto-kun."

" _ **You won't. There is a reason why you learned Kage Bushin in the first place along Blood Clone Technique."**_

Haine chuckled. "I honestly forgotten about that. . . however," she trailed off. "I don't want to meet them."

Kuro wrapped his tails on her.

 **0000**

Dinner is kind off. . . noisy. Sasuke along Shikamaru and Choji arrived accompanied by Break and the Ino-Shika-Cho. Iruka was chatting with Break with an eye towards Naruto who was playing with the rest of the kids of Monopoly.

"Stop cheating, Shika!"—Naruto.

Shikamaru snorted. "I do no such thing, Ruto."

"You all just sucks in Monopoly." Haine said as she manage to bankrupt both Sasuke and Chouji. "Pay up, minions!"

"STOP CHEATING, HAINE!" the boys shouted.

"Its not cheating unless you get caught, boys~"

"Fucking Slytherins." Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

"Thanks for the compliment, Teme~!" Haine and Naruto gave him a very fake smile complete with sparkles, making Shikamaru and Chouji howled in laughter.

"You IDIOTS!"

"Waahhh! The duck butt is trying to kill us! Save us!" the two ran away as the Uchiha chased them around the room.

"They're enjoying themselves." Shikaku commented as the adults watched the ongoing soap opera a few feet away from the kids.

"Indeed, Haine-chan is _definitely_ having fun." Break agreed as he played with his wine. "She looked so much better."

The adults agreed.

 **0000**

 **A week later,**

Haine took a deep breath before falling down the tall tree. Bubbles rained all over the place as Shikamaru's shadow held them. Rose petals scattered, hiding Sasuke behind it.

While Naruto ran through the trees. Strap on his back is the Forbidden Scroll Mizuki tricked him into stealing.

Once the blonde Jinchuuriki arrived on the designated area, he removed his orange jumpsuit revealing a white orange strip jacket with uzushio mark partnered with black shinobi pants and sandals.

"We had three hours in order to copy this cute baby." Haine commented as she laid a picnic mat on the forest ground.

"You do the copying, Hiane-chan." Shikamaru said.

"Alright. Does even one of you want a copy?"

"Some high level Sharingan ones, please." Sasuke replied, his eyes are full alert.

"Well then, _gemino."_ Haine whip her Elder Wand as a complete copy of the forbidden scroll appeared next to the original. Opening it, her attention caught a Technique. " _ **Edo. . Tensei?"**_

" _ **The Nindaime's second Jutsu created. You can reverse it like what your sisters have done."**_ Kuro told her.

"I understand, Kuro." Haine rolled it closed and proceed to smear it with her blood. Using it as an ink, she sealed the Forbidden Scroll via security runes. "Finished. Scatter now."

The three hour mark finally ended. Naruto stood on the meeting point while Shikamaru, Sasuke and Haine watched from above using their pillows.

"Give me the scroll, Uzumaki!" Mizuki demanded.

"I refuse." The blonde replied, doing the hand signs of Kage Bushin. Five clones accompanied the original as they dashed towards the traitorous Chuunin, incasing him into position.

Sasuke took off from his hiding place and threw several shuriken tied with ninja wires. Each shuriken hit a tree which disable Mizuki's movement.

"Uchiha?!"

"Present." Sasuke smirked. "Haine!"

"Coming. _**Bubble Release, Bubble storm."**_ Haine twirled Lynette who is now in its staff form. Blowing the large circle on it, streams of bubbles flow from it. The said stream zoomed towards Mizuki making a tornado of bubbles. "Shika!"

" _ **Kagemane no jutsu."**_ Shikamaru whispered as he caught the Traitor. "Success."

"Konoha prized their Team work, Shikamaru. It shows that we need each-others backs." Haine commented as she tied Mizuki with her ribbon. "I wonder how long before he sang upon Ibiki-sama and Anko-neesama's _tender_ mercy?"

"Who cares? He's just a useless traitor." Sasuke picked his nails. "If I were to guess, he would told the dobe about his furry tenant."

"Which is useless since Kurama and I had an agreement. Biju's are intelligent beings, not mindless creatures." Naruto accepted the water bottle given by his girlfriend. "Thank you, Haine-chan."

"You're at most welcome. Let's deliver this useless mongrel, shall we? I want my sleep." Haine yawned.

"Same here. Mom will definitely have my head." Shikamaru scratch his head.

They were about to drag Mizuki's battered body when Iruka along the ANBU found them.

"You're late. Have fun with the moron while we deliver this to Jiji. Personally." Naruto hold hands with Haine as they rode their pillows towards the Hokage Tower. __

Once they delivered the said mongrel, they all piled up at Haine's bed, fast asleep.


	3. The Copy nin and the Mistress of Death

**The Copy Nin and his Shadow Mistress**

 **Summary;**

Nohara Rin is not the lone Kunoichi of Team Minato. It was the adopted sister of Shikaku Nara, Nara Addy—the hidden princess of Nara Clan who could control Death in a certain degree. (Not that they know)

Unknown to them, Nara Addy, formerly known as Camellia Potter is thrown into the Veil of Death a year after she defeated Lord Voldemort in the Final Battle. Landing in the Elemental Nations, her fifteen-month-old self was found by Shikaku in the middle of Nara Forest, being tended by herd.

 **Pairings;** MinaKushi, ObiRin, KakaAddy.

 **0000**

 **The Shy Princess**

"Okay~ Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun, meet your last Teammate, Nara Addy. . .!" Namikaze Minato cheerfully motioned his left as his two students gave him a deadpan look.

"Sensei, there is no one beside you." Kakashi said in a cold voice making the girl hiding behind the tall blonde wince.

"Eh?" Minato looked around and noticed the said girl hiding behind him. "Addy, you don't need to be so shy. . ."

"Easy for you to say. . . Minato-oniisama. . ." both Obito and Kakashi blushed when a very cute girl step away from Minato. But what caught them was her eyes.

They were the color of a raw uncut jewel. . emerald if Obito say so himself. She had a wavy black hair that glow under the sunlight, pale skin and melodious voice. She was wearing a simple black and green stripped long sleeve battle kimono with thighs and closed combat kunoichi heels. Her Konoha protector is tied on her forehead with a blue cloth.

"It's Minato-sensei now, Addy-chan." Minato gently ruffled her hair. "Okay, like I said, Addy-chan will be your new teammate. She is twelve and a bit sheltered. From now on, she is part of Team Seven."

"She looks weak." Kakashi spoke.

"At least I don't hide my face in order to look cool." Addy cannot help but to reply, as this annoying silver haired boy is getting on her nerves.

"Burn!" Obito shouted as Minato face palmed.

Electric current went passed through the eyes of Kakashi and Addy. Looks like Obito would give up the title Rivals towards Addy and Kakashi.

 **0000**

 **Team work**

"I really hate you, Nara."

"Oh, the feeling is mutual, Hatake."

Shikaku's disbelieving look made Minato wince along the Sandaime.

"Addy-chan is never been this . . straightforward before." The Jounin Commander commented as he watched his little sister having a sparring with the Hatake brat.

"I know. I don't know why but those two are on each-other's throats." Minato rub the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I am expecting this kind of behavior between _Obito_ and Kakashi. Not with _Addy."_

"Actually, its not a bad thing, troublesome blonde." Shikaku glance on his best friend. "I never saw her . . . this alive."

"What do you mean, Shikaku?" Hiruzen asked.

"Addy is always hiding behind her shadows, only allowing true self out around the Family. She never tried to make friends and always kept herself alone. I was having second thoughts about giving her to Minato but seeing her now," a smile crept on his face as he saw Addy gave Kakashi a round house kick sending the boy in the air who did a triple backflip.

The ravenette vanished in a flash of black and green, appearing behind the Kakashi who manage to twist his body, barely avoiding a kunai about to stab him.

" _Stupefy!"_ they heard Addy shouted before Kakashi landed on the ground, unmoving.

" .. . however, Adrienne, please refrain on trying to kill your team mate!"

"No promises for this annoying ferret!"

Obito finally stop laughing.

"And since when did you learn my Hiraishin?!" Minato exclaimed.

"That's not Hiraishin. It's Extreme Speed currently on work."

 **0000**

"What are you doing, Addy-chan?" Obito leaned down to see the scribbles his fellow raven is drawing.

"Protection runes in parseltounge. I found it much easier to mixed seals and rune arrays for much better results." Addy replied as she carefully made a small stroke next to the sowilo rune. "I am replicating what you call Blood Wards."

"Blood Wards?" the Uchiha repeated.

"They are powerful protection wards that can be casted on a property alongside Fidelus Charm. My mother used it in order to save me when I was a baby." Addy traced the runes with her finger. "In exchange of her life. Her life force is used to fuel the wards which will shatter once I reach my seventeenth birthday."

"Are you planning on recasting it on yourself?"

"Ah, no." She stood up and put away her notes. "I was actually looking around it since I heard about the Hyuuga's Cage Bird System. Furthermore, it is just a pet project."

Obito gave her a deadpan look. "Pet project? If you haven't notice, you are giving Minato-sensei heart attacks on those crazy seals you made. Darkness Wards? Absolute Cancel? Delusion Wards? The Police Force and ANBU are practically begging for Shikado-sama's permission to have you in their ranks."

"Its not as if they could use them. Also, Tou-sama won't allow them to have my work. His words are _'too dangerous'_. So, I was stuck in protection wards." Blinking, Addy paused before pulling an orange bracelet from her pocket. "Speaking of which, here."

Obito accepted the lovely hand-made bracelet with Uchiha fan design.

"Addy-chan?"

"It's a protection bracelet laced with level four healing spells, if ever you are in trouble. A portkey that would take you towards the hospital, as long as no one casted a anti teleportation wards around. It also have a health meter so I could know if you are healthy." Addy stared on his charcoal eyes seriously.

"We are ninja's. It's not unusual if we die in field however, I would rather not you dying or even Bakashi if I could help."

"Thank you, Addy-chan." Obito wore the said bracelet. "Anyway, how would you make Kakashi wear his?"

A terrifying grin made its way on her lovely face.

"He is actually wearing it now. I just needed to drug his butt away with some tranquilizer I _conveniently_ found lying around."

You could practically hear the evil laughter of Addy behind her words.

Obito, ever since he met Addy had grown some self-preservation especially if she and Kakashi butt heads more often than not.

 **0000**

 **Meeting Itachi**

"Guys! I'm sorry but this is an emergency!" Obito came running at Training Ground Seven, carrying a bundle on his back. "Mikoto-sama asked me to babysit this brat."

"Itachi-kun?" Minato blink as the son of his best friend looked at him. "Oh my,"

"Is he your cousin, Obito-kun?" Addy asked as she approach the Uchiha's. She gently took Itachi from Obito's back and pressed the four year old on her growing assets. "Merry met, Itachi-kun. My name is Nara Addy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Merry met. . . Nara-sama." The chibi wrapped his chubby arms on her neck and sniff her hair. "You smelled fresh grapes. . "

"I love grapes along oranges. How polite~"

"Hn,"

"Oy, Kakashi, stop glaring my cousin." Obito commented as Kakashi looked away.

When the silver haired boy looked back, Itachi did a childish thing.

He stick his tongue on him.

"That . . . brat!"

 **Xxxxx**

When Obito took Itachi home after their training, Mikoto invited him for dinner that Obito accepted.

In the middle of the dinner, Itachi spoke.

"When I grow up, I am going to marry Addy-neechan."

Fugaku spit his sake while Mikoto and Obito burst out laughing.

 **00000**

 **Chuunin Exams**

"Minato, what the hell have you been teaching on those kids?" Fukagu Uchiha asked.

"I have no idea about Addy's insane sealing skills and her rivalry with Kakashi. Don't ask, I beg of you." The blonde begged as he was torn being proud or horrified as his students destroyed their opponents in the Chuunin Exams.

Especially Addy's a bit moody since the round started.

"Insulting myself, I can let it go, however, you insulted my best friend even if he is an asshole in the highest level." Everyone saw her eyes shifted into gold as Addy raised her twin chained daggers—Nameless Dagger. "Be prepared to dance to death."

"Bring it on, Princess!" Kumo ninja shouted before attacking. " **Thunder Release; Thunderbolt!"**

" **Bloom under the harsh sunlight, KARNA!"** Addy shouted as chains made of fire burst out of the arena, shooting the ninja on his non vital areas. "No one is allowed to insult Kakashi-kun beside Obito and I !"

"Dear Lord, she manage to even recreate **Adamantine Chains?!"** Shikaku felt faint. "Does Kushina-san knows about it?"

A thick red folder with Uzumaki and Nara crest appeared on his hands which is filled with proper paperwork about copyright issues.

"Oh. At least she had them signed." Minato commented, making both his best friends hit him upside the head.

"CONTROL YOUR BRATS, NAMIKAZE!"

 **0000**

 **New affections,**

Addy glance on the window in her room. The fourteen year old Chuunin is not feeling well as she hugged the large plush doll versions of her Team mates. The first time Obito and Kakashi visited her in Nara Compound, they were horrified seeing their Plush doll selves especially Kakashi.

" _Please don't tell me you also made a voodoo doll?"_

 _Obito paled._

" _Baka. I am a witch, not a hag. Do I look ugly enough to stoop that low if I could throw prank potions on you instead?"_

Speaking of Kakashi, Addy noticed that their usually animosity turned into friendly banter. She does not mind. Kakashi reminds her of Draco Malfoy, to be honest.

A soft laugh escape her lips as she closed her eyes.

It seems, she is now fond of the silver haired boy. Obito along Minato-sensei will visit her later this afternoon, her brother said so.

Maah, feelings aside, Kakashi is really cute especially without his mask.

(Not that the boy knew she manage to see him without a mask. He does not need to know that she completed her Scrying Mirror.)

 **0000**

 **Sudden Interest,**

Kakashi huffed when he saw some nameless ninja gave Addy a wrapped gift which the kunoichi accepted, clueless of what it is.

"Aren't you going to open it, Nara?" he asked, wishing for the said item to burn in flames.

"Why are you angry, 'ttebayo? It's just chocolate." Addy opened the said gift, revealing some heart shape chocolates. "Ara, it's already Valentine's day, huh?"

"So?" Kakashi is not blind even if he would not admit it, Nara Adrienne is growing to be a lovely woman with her hour glass body even it is hidden by her Chuunin Uniform. No one would thought she is only fourteen as she kind of looks like sixteen like the rest of Team Minato.

A small rectangular box was shoved on his face. "?!"

"For you." Addy did not met his graze, a faint blush adorned her cheeks. "Happy Valentine's Day and I made sure it's bitter chocolate since you don't like sweets too much unlike Bito-kun."

 _She looks cute, acting like a Tsundere._ __he thought as he accepted the gift. "Thank you, Adrienne."

Emerald green eyes snapped towards him, filled with shock and confusion. Addy really expected that the silver haired boy would tease her for her gift, not thanking her.

"I-Its. . . It's not as if you are the only I have given chocolates, dattebayo! (Damn. . .! Spending too much around Kushina-neesama had gotten her a verbal tick!) Minato-niisama along Shikaku-niisama and Bito-kun also received some from me, ya know!"

Kakashi never thought he liked making Addy flustered.

 _She's soooo cute!_

He just needed to dispose a certain Uchiha menace. For the first time, it's not Obito.

It's Itachi Uchiha.

Addy took a step away from her best friend when he start cackling madly.

 **0000**

 **Kanabi Bridge,**

"Mooh, it's so unfair! I want to go but this blasted cold _**just have**_ to be today!" Addy blow her nose with a tissue paper shoved by Shikaku on her. "Damn pepper up potion! It usually kick immediately!"

"Addy, shut up and sleep." The Jounin Commander scolded his sister. " Team Minato had Nohara Rin on their side so they will be okay."

"Its not that I do not trust Rin-chan's abilities, Nii-sama. . ." Addy looked down on her hands, playing with her bracelet. "However, I had a very bad feeling about this mission."

Shikaku eyed his sister. He knew firsthand how terrifying Addy's intuition in anything especially in gambling. If she said she had a bad feeling for this mission, better heed her warning.

"If you are going to rush on their location, alert me first and better return alive, Nara Adrienne."

Addy's green eyes met her brother's.

"I will do my best to return alive, Shikaku-niisama," she promised, giving Shikaku a tight hug. Kissing his cheek, "Just wait for me, nee?"

"I promise."

Shikaku never knew that this will be their last talk.

 **XXXX**

"Kakashi!" Obito pushed his team mate out of the way, making the stone hit him instead of the younger boy.

"OBITO!" Rin and Kakashi shouted as they saw half of their friend's body crushed under the stone that was supposed to hit the silver haired boy.

Clutching his empty eye socket, Kakashi along Rin dashed towards Obito.

"Obito!"

"T-Take my eye. . . Kakashi. ." Obito whispered. "I haven't given you my Jounin gift. . .right?"

"Obito-kun, please stop talking! We will get you out of the rubble!" Rin pleaded as she start on chipping the rock away.

"R-Rin. . . please. . ." the Uchiha begged as he could feel his body turning cold.

"You annoying Dead last!" Kakashi uttered as he allowed Rin to do the operation.

"P. .Protect. . . Addy . and Rin . .. for me, nee?"

Just as the eye transplant finished, the cave started to cave in. With a last effort, Obito used his remaining chakra to activate the port key on Kakashi's bracelet, sending the two away from the caving cave.

Smiling, Obito closed his empty eye socket.

" **You are not dying in my watch, idiot!"** Addy's voice echo in the entire cave as black chains erupt from her body. Forcing her weak body activating her Rose Tags (Her version of Hiraishin) while re-growing her best friend's right eye took toll on her magical core and Chakra. Ignoring it, she manage to bring Obito back to Tsunade who was waiting on the hospital.

"I will leave everything to you, Tsunade-sama." She said before vanishing, leaving trails of rose petals on her wake.

"ADRIENNE! NO!"

 **XXX**

Minato's sapphire blue eyes widen when he saw his student passed through him, effectively killing the Iwa nin about to kill him.

"Sensei, get yourself out of the gutter!" Addy shouted as she created balls of black chakra which turned to green on her hands. " **Valse Verde!"**

"You shouldn't be here!" The Jounin exclaimed.

"Sensei, the people who leave their comrades are way worse than trash. And I promised that I won't allow my team mates to die if I could help it!" Emerald green eyes turned to gold as she unleash **Karna** towards her enemies.

"I already lost too much of my precious people! So, I will make sure to end this pathetic war now and return back home. . . back to Konoha!"

Minato pursed his lips as determination filled his eyes.

"Don't you dare to die, Nara Adrienne."

Addy smiled at her Teacher.

"Same to you, Sensei!"

Flashes of black and yellow filled the area as screams of the enemy ninja is heard.

The Tsuchikage, Onoki, sneered as he saw the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge by the Yellow Flash and the newly dubbed Mistress of Death towards his forces.

 **0000**

 **Death of The Mistress of Death**

"May I know why you want to speak to me, Danzo-sama?" Addy asked as she felt the chakra signature of the War Hawk, Shimura Danzo on their Training ground, three months after the battle of Iwa where she and Minato gotten their Flee on Sight orders on the BINGO Book.

"You became too powerful, Nara Adrienne. My Root will be happy if you joined them."

"My loyalty is held by Minato Namikaze, Danzo-sama. I would rather die than be one of your puppets which I dispose on weekly basis." The ravenette slipped her daggers out from her sleeves before ripping half of her floor length dress.

"Too bad, Lady Nara." The Shadow Hokage blocked the oncoming daggers coming from the young Nara. He knew she would not go down without a fight.

When Danzo's left arm revealed a Sharingan, making Addy froze for a second.. . he used the opportunity to get rid the strongest Kunoichi third to Tsunade Senju and Kushina Uzumaki.

A second that caused the demise of the Mistress of Death.

 **000**

"Danzo-sama told us to dump her body anywhere out of Konoha."

"We could just throw her on Wave. It's not as if she would be found there."

"Indeed."

The two ROOT Operatives did dump the battered and dead body of Nara Adrienne in Wave Country. If they just stayed for another second, they could have seen the Crystals engulf her body, imprisoning her inside a crystal coffin with the Peverel and Nara Crest on its front effectively wrapped by her chains.

The said coffin laid on the riverbed connecting from the Mainland towards the Land of Waves, no one would know that the very moment she died, she will be awaken once again.

All she needs is to wait. How long. . .? It does not matter for Death would always protect his Master.

 **0000**

 **Ten years later,**

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted as he saw their Jounin Sensei fell down the water after the Hunter-nin took Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

"Oh no!" Sakura Haruno exclaimed as Sasuke Uchiha was about to jump on the water in order to save their unconscious Teacher.

Only for a pair of black and green skulls appeared of the water. Team Seven—along their client Tazuna— cannot help but to fear their lives as those _things_ roared.

A black Skeleton broke out of the water, carrying Kakashi. The said skeleton gently placed the Jounin near the genins before returning to the river. Pure black chains erupt from the water which the black **[Skulls]** bit before pulling it out of the water.

Revealing a crystal coffin.

"W-What was that. . .?" Sasuke uttered as the said coffin opened, revealing a lovely young woman that you could have mistaken as an Uchiha if not for the Nara Crest on her coffin.

"Shikamaru's relative?" Naruto's sapphire blue eyes widen as he studied the woman who opened her emerald green eyes.

She was wearing a black long sleeve victorian dress with loose lily petal like sleeves. In her neck was tied a thick green bow which shows her cleavage as the dress hugged her hour glass figure like a second skin. Her wavy long hair is tied into a high pony tail with another green bow. A black fur coat finished her get up with another crest stitched on its back.

Stepping out of the coffin, her sky high heeled shoes made no sound as her eyes landed on the unconscious form of Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun!" she exclaimed as she literally appeared beside the silver haired Jounin.

Hands glowing in medical chakra, she leaned down and removed the ribbon tying her hair in order to hide Kakashi's face. Pulling down his mask, she proceed to give him a CPR.

"Don't dare to die on me, BAKASHI!" Addy said as she continued to do the CPR.

A few moments later, the Jounin start coughing. Mismatched charcoal and sharingan red eyes meet her emerald green ones.

"A-Adrienne?"

Addy gave him a relieved smirk.

"I am the only Nara who is your best friend, Bakashi." She pulled up his mask, effectively hiding his face once again. Gathering her hair on her left, the Genins saw her kiss his forehead. "I told you before. . . I won't be dying anytime soon."

Addy never fully expected when Kakashi flip them over, mask once again pooling his neck as the silver haired Jounin ravage her mouth like a starved man.

"Kaka—ah!"

.

.

.

Fully ignoring the three genins who were all beet red watching their sensei ravishing such lovely woman.

"Kakashi, you horny dog!" Addy resorted on chaining the other Jounin. Even **Karna** is displeased about Kakashi molesting his Master. "You just got drowned and very low in chakra but you still have the energy to molest me! Minato-sensei and Shikaku-niisama will hear about this!"

Then paused for a few moments.

"OH MY GOD! I JUST DID NOT PULLED A DRACO MALFOY!"

Composing herself, she noticed that Kakashi once again lost consciousness. Pouting, she mentally commanded her **[Black Familiars]** to carry the silver haired Jounin before turning her attention to the three underage genins.

Three underage gennins.

 _Oh my god._

"I'm so sorry!" Addy flushed bright crimson as she covered her face with her cloak.

"Umm, it's okay. . . nee-chan." Naruto waved his hands. "Kaka-sensei is a pervert, anyway."

"He's not like this before, dattebayo." Addy picked herself up. She blinked and finally took a good look on the three chibi's. "Ara, you looked like Minato-sensei but you act like Kushina-neechan. That boy looks like Fugaku-baka down to the duck butt hair. The pink hair one. . ." she stared at Sakura for a few moments. "Your mother is Hikado Shimari, by any chance?"

"Its now Haruno, Nara-san." Sakura replied.

Addy felt her eyebrow twitch.

"Huh. How old are you three?"

"Twelve."

"Who is the Hokage now?"

"Sandaime jiji!" Naruto replied.

"Respect the Hokage, SHANNARO!" Sakura was about to punch the blonde when Addy caught her fist. "Huh?"

"Stop hurting my nephew." Sharp emerald green eyes glared on her light green ones. "If you haven't noticed, blondie here is favoring his left arm meaning he hurt himself earlier. I could also see a bump on his head which is currently healing."

That shut the pinkette up.

"My name is Nara Adrienne, the final member of Team Minato or sometimes called Death's Roses. I am one of Kakashi's teammates alongside Obito Uchiha. Speaking of which, my questions will be answered once Bakashi is awake." As she speak, her clothes transformed into a Jounin Uniform. Instead of normal long sleeves, it only ends on her elbows while instead of pants, she is wearing thigh length pleated skirt partnered with thigh length sky high platform heels. Tying an extra konoha protector on her forehead. "Since your Sensei is out, I will be the one going to handle the Team. I know you won't trust me but the damage will needed a week to be healed even with my expertise. I am no Tsunade but I will try my best." She then tied her hair into a braided French bun with another green ribbon.

"Addy-sensei. . . you know my father?" Naruto asked as they start their journey towards Tazuna's house.

"Indeed. You are practically a carbon copy of Minato-sensei. I could clearly see Kushina-neechan on you since you clearly gotten the shape of her eyes and the verbal tick." She flick her finger on his forehead, making Sasuke's eye widen. "Drink this and don't complain on the taste."

The blonde gave the vial a stink eye before drinking it straight.

"GAAAHH!" the birds were disturbed by his shout. "What the hell was that, 'ttebayo?!"

"Pepper up potion. It acts like soldier pills but much faster reaction. I see you inherited Kushina-neechan's healing ability so your wounds would be healed in an hour or so. What is your mission, may I ask?" Addy turned towards Sasuke.

"We are having our First C rank mission, Addy-sensei." The Uchiha replied. "Our mission is to escort Tazuna-san in the Land of Waves but we are attacked by the Demon Brothers two days ago. Tazuna-san told us about the real story about his country being controlled by the Business Mongol Gato of Gato Industries. The plan is to build a bridge connecting to Nami no Kuni and the Main Land." He paused. "Also, My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Demon Brothers?" the Skeleton holding Kakashi gave her the newest Bingo Book. "Thank you. Let's see~ It seems I have been gone for what? fourteen years? Your names, please."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! The Future Hokage!"

"Uzumaki? Don't you mean Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto? Haven't sensei married Kushina-neechan before having you?" Addy did not bother to glance on the kids so she missed the startled look they are sporting. Flipping the pages, she accidentally opened the S-Class ones and froze in one entry.

 _ **Itachi Uchiha**_

"Ita. . .chan?" she murmured as she read the whole BINGO Entry. She cannot help but to let out a soft gasp before turning behind her.

" **Andrew."** Another black skeleton appeared who bow on its furious Master. **"I want all the information containing what happened fourteen years ago. If heaven forbid that fucking Hawk had anything to do with this, I** _ **will**_ **slaughter anyone who would try to stop me from killing this pathetic mongrel! Am I clear?!"**

" **[In your will, Mistress,]"** The said entity vanished, leaving a furious Nara.

"Itachi would never do that unless he had no other choice." Addy's eyes flashed into gold, as she spoke softly. "What happened to my home ever since I died?"

"Addy-sensei. . ." Naruto wrapped his arms around the crying Jounin.

"I'm so sorry. If I never underestimated Danzo, Ita-chan would have not done this! I could have protected all of you! I'm so sorry, I'm so weak!" Addy cannot stop the tears escaping from her eyes. "Please tell me. . Obito. . is he still alive? What about Minato-sensei?"

"Yondaime-sama died twelve years ago in the Kyuubi Attack. . . after killing the said Biju." Naruto replied as his hugged tighten.

"So is Uchiha Obito and Kushina Uzumaki." Sakura added.

Addy fell on her knees, taking the blonde child with her. Tazuna would commit this to memory but hearing her unleashed such agony filled cry send shivers of fear on his heart.

Waking up after such long sleep and learning that everyone you hold dear minus a few all dead is not an experience he wanted to learn.

 **0000**

The travel between the river side towards Tazuna's house is filled with silence. Even so, Addy unleashed her Scout Butterflies, (made from her shadow infused with Chakra) in order to scout some enemies hiding.

Unfortunately for Addy, no one is insane enough to ambushed them. She really needed something to blow up.

They were greeted warmly by Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami.

"Merry met, Tsunami-san. My name is Nara Addy and this is our Team Seven. We thank you for graciously allowing us to spend the night in your home." Addy politely raised her skirt a bit. "Please do not mind my familiar. I apologize if they terrified you."

Tsunami just blink before a soft laugh escape from her lips.

"Oh my, of course not. You shinobi's had different abilities, as I heard."

"Indeed. However, I am the only one in my Clan who could utilize this Anti-army. They did cost a lot of chakra. In an essence, they are summons. Low level ones actually."

The Skeleton produced a placard.

 **I am useful still, right?**

"Of course you are, sweetheart. I haven't thank you yet for independently helping me earlier, correct?" Addy pet the said familiar who giggled, thereby shocking the rest of the Team Seven. "Thank you, Kallen. Once you laid Bakashi on the bed, please dismiss yourself. I shall call you if I need some assistance."

 **In your will Mistress.**

"The Nara Clan are terrifying. . ." Sakura commented as Tsunami guided Kallen towards the room where they could put Kakashi.

"I am an anomaly, Sakura-san. However, scaring the shit out of Shikaku-niisama during Halloween is sooo easy since he could not differentiate my babies and those fake skeletons Fukagu-niisan usually throws on his office." Addy sat on the table and motioned the kids to do the same. "Anyway, your C-Rank Mission just turned up A rank because of Zabusa Momochi. He is one of the seven swordsman, correct?"

"Hai, Addy-sensei." The trio replied.

"Did he attack you personally, Naruto-kun?" Addy paused for a moment before bursting out laughing. Her reaction made the trio blinked in confusion as she fell on the floor laughing her ass out.

"Addy-sensei?" Sasuke called out warily.

"Minato-sensei is insane!" the Nara Princess manage to calm herself from laughing too hard. "I know he and Kushina-neechan loves Ramen out of all food but naming their child Fishcake?" cue on another gut ranching laughter. "This is PRICELESS!"

"Sensei! My name means Maelstrom according to Jiji!" Naruto folded his arms on his chest. As his fellow teammates are snickering.

Addy just rolled on the floor laughing.

Team Seven would not admit it, but seeing Addy laughing eased their hearts. They don't like seeing her crying like earlier even if they just knew her a few hours ago.

"A-Anyways. . ." she cleared her throat and returned to her seat. "Did he, Naru-kun?"

"I did actually hit him."

"Oh. On the other hand, this is a big problem. Kakashi is out of the question since he is still healing. According to my minions, the Hunter Nin did not kill Zabusa, only incapacitated him. False death state rendered the victim useless for a week." Addy pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Even so, you three needs training. I do not know if I could fight an S Rank Missing nin in my place since I just woke up from my fourteen year sleep." Sighing, she accepted the Tea given to her. "Thank you, Tsunami-san. I may be powerful years ago but I became arrogant leading me to my demise. I hope you all learn something from my experience."

"But we still need to protect Tazuna-san until he finishes the bridge." Naruto commented.

"Of course, the mission is our priority. However, we will retreat if it is too much." Taking a sip of her tea, a folder appeared on her hand with the name of Gato. "Hmm, that could be arranged~" Closing it. "Its been a long day, Chibi Patrol. You need to rest. I shall place some protection seals around the property before I go to sleep. Tsunami-san, I will sleep beside my partner, if it is alright?"

"No problems, Addy-san."

Addy gave them a soft smile. "Well then, good night."

 **0000**

"What do you think about Addy-sensei?" Naruto asked as they all laid in separate futon in the guest room. Addy told them they should be sleeping together since they would do it on certain missions.

"I don't know." Sakura commented. "She's different from the other Kunoichi I saw."

" She had power. And everything but she still lose because she underestimated someone." Sasuke added. "And she knew Itachi. . . quite close to my family if her words are to believe."

"Addy-sensei knew my parents." The blonde curled into a ball, stifling his sobs. "Jiji lied to me. He said he does not know them. . ."

Both Sasuke and Sakura shared a look before they hugged the blonde. Naruto is been an orphan since birth and learning that the person you looked up lied to you hurts. At least, Sasuke mused—he had the pleasure of having a family even if his own brother killed them all.

"I'm sorry, I did not know you had no idea, Naru-kun." Addy appeared and wrapped them with a thick warm blanket. "I left a shadow clone at Kakashi. I had a hunch that you three would have a difficulty in sleeping."

Allowing her magic to wrapped them into a cocoon, Addy quietly sang a soft lullaby.

 _ **Raggs Requiem**_

 _Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

 _Douka towa no yasuragi_

 _Koko wa yume no tochuu de_

 _Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_

 _Michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku_

 _Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

 _Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

 _Douka towa no yasuragi_

 _Koko wa yume no tochuu de_

 _Itsuka subete modorite_

 _Sora no hate hitoriki_

 _Anata ga matsu yasuragi_

 _Hikari no ato nokoshite_

 _Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_

 _Michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku_

 _Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni_

 _Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

 _Towa no hikari nokoshite_

 _Yurugi no nai Tsubasa de_

 _Towa no ai o anata ni_

For the first time since twelve years ago, Naruto fell asleep feeling safe.

Sasuke shared the same sentiment while Sakura bask the feeling.

 _I promise you, you will suffer no more._ Addy pressed a kiss on the kids forehead as she arranged them on the now enlarged bed she transfigured. " _Expectro Patronum."_

Prongs appeared on his magnificent glory. The Patronous nuzzle his snout on her cheek loving.

"Please watch them, Prongs. Destroy their nightmares for me."

Another nuzzle is her answer.

 **000**

Morning came. Addy allowed the kids to sleep in as her scouts did not found any enemies around the area. Returning her attention back to her sleeping teammate, she smiled and gently wipe the sweat on his forehead.

Who would thought this annoying boy would make her fall head over heels in love? If her math is correct, Kakashi is now twenty. . . seven?

Maah, it's been so long. . . last time, Kakashi is an annoying brat that took pleasure on belittling her in behalf of Obito but now. . . .

Addy gave the orange book a deadpan look.

"Why boys reads this trash is beyond me." Picking up the said abomination, she opened a page. "Its not as if it's _that_ good than the ones Kushina nee makes. . . . sometimes. . . along with Mikoto-nee. . ."

 _And so Adrian slowly made love to Kashiko under the moonlight. As he slowly thrust into her, moans of pleasure and murmurs of love declaration could be hear—_

She harshly slammed the book shut, her face flushed in embarrassment.

" _Maybe_ not. Anyway, those kids should never read this. It's too inappropriate!"

"I see you still like saying your thoughts out loud, Adrienne."

The ravenette turned just in time to see Kakashi hovering on her. With a yelp, she landed on her back which the ever opportunist bastard used by pining her hands over her head.

"Bakashi. . !"

"Noble Phantasm; Law of Death and Creation." The silver haired Jounin nuzzle his mask less jaw on her pale neck. "I waited for fourteen years. I know you will found your way back to me."

"Kakashi . . . ." Addy uttered.

"After your death, Obito became more protective of me along Minato-sensei. Rin replaced you in our Team. A year later, she was kidnapped by Kiri. . . turning her into the Jinchuuriki of the Three tails. . ." here, she felt hot tears running through her skin.

"I. . . I killed her, Addy. I killed a teammate. You once told me that I should protect my people, my precious treasures. I failed on protecting her. Like I failed you. Minato-sensei told me its not my fault but I cannot help myself but to feel guilty. " here, Kakashi fully sobbing on her chest. "I feel so useless! I even failed protecting Obito along Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee! I was there! I could have help them! But no, Sandaime-sama held all of us in a barrier in order to protect us!"

Addy wrapped her arms around the sobbing Jounin.

"I even failed Naruto. . . I failed my baby brother. . ."

"Kakashi, look at me," she ordered as she sat up. When the moron won't look up. "Namikaze-Hatake Kakashi!"

Mismatched eyes met her emerald green ones.

"I do not blame you. . . please remember that." Pressing a kiss on his forehead, she allowed her magic to surround the hurting man.

"You might thought it is your fault but you are wrong. It is not your fault I died. It is not your fault Rin-chan got kidnapped and you are forced to kill her. It is not your fault that you are trapped when the Kyuubi Attack happened which killed Minato-sensei along Kushina-nee and Obito. You are not a failure. I understand Naruto might be angry for you in a while but you _did_ watch him in shadows, are you?"

"Sandaime-sama forbid me from interacting because Minato-sensei's enemies might use him. I did watch him when I was in ANBU."

"Nonno and I will be having a long talk." Addy closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead with his. "Worry not, I'm here. And I won't be leaving anytime soon. That's a promise."

"You don't hate me?" Kakashi asked in a soft whisper.

"Why would I? those situations are out of your hands, Bakashi." She turned them down back on the bed. Using wandless magic, Addy pulled the covers over them before summoning another Shadow Clone.

The said Shadow Clone pouted seeing its original snuggling with Kakashi. Before leaving, the said Clone steal a kiss.

"Oh my, that means you still have hot's on me, Addy-chan?" Kakashi joked.

"I cannot help falling in love with a certain pervert, ya know? I was asking myself why I did through." Rolling her eyes, she snuggled on him. "Sleep. Your body is still healing even if I had patched you up."

Kakashi pulled her in his arms.

"Welcome back, Nara Adrienne."'

"Indeed. I'm home~"

 **0000**

The Namikaze-Uzumaki Mansion's wards glowed briefly, acknowledging one of its keyed Masters were back.

 **0000**

 **Outside,**

"My original and Kakashi are resting as we speak. In short, I am a shadow Clone and I will be the one teaching your for today, dattebayo!" The Addy clone said as the three genins listened to her. "Can you tell me what Kakashi had been teaching you?"

The trio shared a deadpan look.

"Team work exercises."

"And. . .?"

"Teamwork exercises."

The Clone's eyebrow twitch before glaring on the window. They fully ignored the pained yelps that came from Kakashi's room.

Before popping out of existence.

Addy came to them, still wearing her white puff sleeve dress gown.

"Since the idiot didn't teach you anything being a genius and all the shebang, Welcome to Training in Hell week created by yours truly Minato Namikaze. Feel free to curse and basically beat the shit out of Bakashi once you finished this whole regime. Naru-kun, I would need you to create more Kage Bushin. You had too much Chakra to do a normal tree walking without destroying half of the forest. Each of you will be trained by my Clone."

"Hai, Addy-neesan!" Naruto produced Ten clones.

Addy once again made three clones.

"Assessments first before drawing new schedules. I'll call ya all for lunch."

"HAI!"

 **0000**

 **Lunch,**

"We hate you so much, Kakashi-sensei" Team Seven greeted the Copy Nin who was drinking some tea while reading a thick tome of Obscure Runes since Addy confiscated his Icha Icha.

Kakashi just gave them an eye smile.

"I love you too, my cute little genins~"

The kids looks like they are going to murder him.

"Chibis, I told you, after mission." Addy rolled her eyes as she served some lunch, (after begging for Tsunami some assistance.) specially prepared for each of them. "Bakashi, please stop teasing them. Remember that we also shared the same look when Minato-sensei do that to us."

"Really?" Naruto asked as another clone of hers removed the twigs and leaves on his clothes.

"Indeed. You three gotten actually the tame version." A white thirteen inch wand smoothly slid in her hand. Waving it, all dirt and grime are removed from the kids. "Chew slowly and do not eat too fast. After that, drink each vial especially you Naruto and Sakura. The two of you are too thin for my taste. They are called Nutrition Potion. Half an hour after meal, take an hour of nap before returning on training. We are going to build your stamina, Sasuke, Sakura. Naruto will be working in calligraphy for seals later on."

"Calligraphy?!" the blonde whined.

"Two words, exploding tags."

"When should I be starting?"

"Your bribing skills never cease to amaze me, Adrienne." Kakashi commented as he pulled her on his lap.

"You are just never cut to be a teacher for fresh genins, Bakashi." Addy flick her finger on his nose. "Give you ANBU recruits, you are in your element. Please leave the basic to me, nee?"

"Of course, Captain."

"Ara, sempai, that's unbecoming of you~"

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch which is shared by Sasuke while Sakura were giggling madly.

"They're flirting."

"Hn."

"Its so cute!"

"Anyway, I send a patroni back in Konoha. I hope they received Prongs now~" Addy commented as she start eating, still on the copy nin's lap.

"I believe we missed the chaos Prongs would make." Kakashi replied as he watched the kids eat their food slowly, following his girlfriend's orders.

Addy let out an amused laugh.

"What do you think of me? Of course I had my minions prepared some disposable camera to capture their reactions! Sensei and Nee-chan would love those blackmails, dattebayo!"

Team Seven gave her a questioning look but she did not elaborated.

Even if Kakashi tortured her on his own way.

"Bakashi, I am part of the Seduction Corps, your methods had no use on me even with Tsukiyomi~"

"Damn."

 **00000**

 **Konoha,**

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen is having a peaceful day since he already finished his work for today. Pulling out his book, he took a long drag of his pipe when a _massive_ and handsome silvery Stag appeared in front of him.

 _No. ._ there is only one person who could summon this magnificent creature. .

" _Greetings, Hokage-sama."_ Hiruzen froze hearing that melodious voice. _"Team Seven's mission turned A-rank for the appearance of Momochi Zabusa, the Swordsman of the Mist. We ask for back up, if you had any earth user or my Brother, it would be much appreciated. Please announce that Servant Ruler is back in the game."_

"Adrienne. . ." the old man carefully approach the patronous who nuzzled on his neck. "Thank God. You are alive. . . we already lost Minato along Kushina. . .Kakashi is in the edge while both Obito and Rin were also dead. . .and Itachi. . . Lord, Forgive me Adrienne. . ."

" _We will be talking once we got home, Nonno."_ By then, Prongs vanished, leaving silvery rose petals in his wake.

Determination filled Hiruzen's soul.

"ANBU! Call Shikaku Nara and Yamato, now!"

 **000**

Three days later,

"Maah, these kids are _sponges_. Why Bakashi never even tried on teaching them is beyond me." Addy commented as she watched them doing water walking exercises while doing leaf exercises—or in Naruto's case, doing disk type chakra control since there is no way he could do normal chakra control exercises being an Uzumaki and Jinchuuriki of fuzz ball.

Since she in on duty, she wore her Jounin Uniform while sitting on the bridge. She just finished drawing protection runes on the said building as her and Naruto Clones are doing the job.

Standing up, she tied her hair into twin tails, allowing her knee length hair fall freely as its ends curled like a drill. Turning around, she free fall.

Her invisibility cloak wrapped on her as her high heels burst into flames.

"Yahoo!" the kids jaw dropped seeing their insane co-sensei flying around the bridge. Sasuke almost had an heart attack when Addy almost hit the ground only to turn and shoot up back to the air.

"Oh dear, I missed flying!" the Nara Princess exclaimed as she did several acrobatics in the air, making Naruto drool at the vast possibilities of seals. Giggling, she thought the boy really inherited his father's love for seals.

Landing on the water, she produced her violin and started to play the violin version of The Greatest Showman medley taught to her by her fellow Alternate.

 **0000**

Dinner,

" **{Mistress,}"** the air suddenly went down a few degrees colder as pale cold hands gently pet her hair. " **{Good evening,}"**

"Ara, Good evening, Charlus." Addy looked upon the hooded deity.

"Human form please. The kids are still not used on your presence unless they are a Nara."

The said Death chuckled before transforming into a handsome black haired male with piercing red eyes wearing a casual battle robes in red and black.

"Charlus-san." Kakashi tilted his head in greeting.

"Brat." Charlus glance on the Bridge builder family as the kids were staring at him. "My name is Charlus Peverel, Lady Adrienne's Death partner."

"Death partner?" Sakura repeated.

"A long story which in summary, it is a Family Magick. I am a natural born Mage born in Nara Clan once in a while." Addy replied. "Even if you ask Shikaku-niisama, he won't answer you since it is a blood line Limit. You did notice that I am not using any known Jutsu's, right?"

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Milady cannot use Chakra. The normal way. She had a chakra network, alright but what running on her network are magic, another term for Spiritual Energy.' Charlus explained further. "That is the reason why she usually stick into seals or used **Karna.** "

"Or just plain magic. Anyway, _I_ could use some jutsu but I would use magic instead of chakra. Converting is the right word." Addy snapped her attention towards the door. "Shikaku-niisama?"

Sakura stood up and opened the door, revealing the Jounin Commander and Nara Clan Head, Shikaku Nara followed by the ANBU Captain and Mokuton user Yamato.

"Kakashi, Team Seven.'' Shikaku greeted them but his eyes are focused upon the young woman calmly sitting on the Copy nin's lap, drinking tea.

Wait, what?

"KAKASHI, GET YOUR PERVERT PAWS AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

It took thirty minutes filled with thrown shuriken, Kagemane no Jutsu and too much mokuton before Addy's patience gotten short that she fired Rasengan—chibi version on both of her brother and Kakashi while Yamato only earned her famous clipboard no jutsu.

"Oi, that's unfair! Why did we have to be the one being hit by rasengan while Tenzo only received your Clipboard?!" Kakashi whined while clutching his swollen head.

(The upper head, not the lower, perverts!)

"Because the two of you are idiots while this one is just trying to break the fight." Addy replied before turning her attention to Yamato. "My name is Nara Adrienne. I'm afraid I never met you before?"

"My name is Yamato, Kakashi-sempai's Kohai in ANBU, Addy-sempai." The Mokuton User replied.

The young woman blinked before recognition filled her eyes. "Ah! The cute kohai Bakashi took home from Root~" Clapping her hands, "Feel free to call me Addy, 'ttebayo! None of those Sempai clichés. I may not looked like it but I'm two years older than that old man. Nice to meet ya, Yama-kun."

"Likewise, Addy-neesan."

"I'm not _that_ old!" Kakashi exclaimed as he wrapped his arms on her waist.

"My oh my, Kakashi~ you are old. Having silver hair means you are an old soul being reborn." A sadistic smirk adorned her lovely face. "in other words~" Naruto and Sasuke produced some cameras courtesy of Charlus. "You are old since day one. An old man in a baby's body."

Everyone burst out laughing from the look of sheer betrayal the silver haired nin is sporting.

"I hate you all, I tell you."

They just laughed even harder.

 **0000**

The confrontation in the bridge—which is named _**The Great Naruto Bridge**_ —is rather anticlimactic since when Zabusa noticed Addy standing beside Kakashi, the Missing nin did a double take then turned into a freaking fan boy much to the exasperation of Shikaku while Kakashi sheeted in jealously.

Yamato shared a look of confusion with Team Seven.

"What the hell did you do, Addy-sensei?" Naruto asked while he detained Zabusa with his own Adamantine Chains—taught by Addy three days ago.

"Oh nothing, just wiped half of the Iwa forces fourteen years ago along Minato-sensei. It was fun watching them scream in terror the moment they realized their heads are no longer connected to their necks." The ravenette replied without care "I only killed the ones in my Death List leaving fifteen percent of them alive to tell the tale. I am not allowed to kill anyone who isn't on time yet."

"Ah~"

When Gato arrived along his group of samurais, the males along Team Seven just sat down as Addy zipped around the area, killing those useless cannon fodders leaving rose petals in her wake.

The reason why Team Minato is also called _Death's Rose_ since the blood of their enemies turned rose petals which is NOT a genjutsu.

Finishing their business, Zabusa and Haku—the cute hunter nin which Addy oh so wanted to take home but Kakashi said no—decided to use the money taken from Gato to build their forces in Kiri. The Missing nin then pushed Haku on Addy's arms, promising to fetch his apprentice once the Chaos ended.

"Your father do love you, Haku-kun." Addy commented as they watched Zabusa leave Nami no Kuni. "Don't worry, I promise you, I will take care of you until it's time to go home."

"Thank you, Addy-sensei." Haku bow his head in gratitude.

"Oi, Addy, as your Clan Head, you need my approval, ya know?" Shikaku protested halfheartedly.

Large teary emerald eyes focused on him, making him flinch.

"Troublesome little sisters." The Nara Clan head uttered as Addy used Naruto as her new Teddy bear.

"Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu, Addy's second most deadly jutsu next to her Cosplay no Jutsu. . . which is more deadlier than Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu.'' Kakashi commented. "Especially partnered with Kage Bushin. . ."

Addy grinned as she did the hands signs of her favorite jutsu.

"Cosplay no Jutsu; Harem Version!" puff of smoke later filled the area.

" _Darling~"_

Cue on multiple nosebleeds that even the stoic Ex-Root member is caught while Sakura's eyes turned starry eyed.

The reason? Addy and her clones are wearing the famous naked apron.

" _Welcome home, darling"_ The revived Jounin wrapped her slender arms around Kakashi's shoulders whose mask were suspiciously turning red. _" Do you want tea, dinner. . . or_ _ **me . .?"**_

"ADRIENNE! CUT THAT OUT!" Shikaku shouted as he held his bleeding nose. "You are supposed to be my innocent baby sister, not a fully pledge Seductress!"

"But I am part of the Seduction Corps ever since I found the loop hole in Shadow Clone and Blood Clone Technique." Addy cancelled her technique returning into her jounin uniform. "Anyway, are we going home now?"

"Indeed. Afterall, we finished the mission." Shikaku replied. His eyes narrowed. "Since you are a menace, you do the paperwork."

"Sure. I learned Kage Bushin for that purpose,. Ya know?"

 **000**

 **Hokage Tower,**

Hiruzen sat up straight as he looked on the window.

"Why do I feel someone said the way to battle the greatest enemy of all Kages?"

 **000**

The travel back to konoha is filled with laughter as Addy told the kids some hilarious stories featuring their relatives. Even Sasuke cannot help but to laugh especially when he learned his brother's crush upon the older Kunoichi.

"Itachi and Kakashi always fought for Addy's attention, brats." Shikaku told them after they calmed their selves. "Fugaku did not know if he would either draft a betrothal Contract or tell Itachi he cannot marry Addy since she was ten years older than him."

"Its actually very cute, Sasuke-kun." Addy commented. "His words are ' _when I grow up, I am going to Marry you, Addy-san'._ While eating dango."

"That damn brat." Kakashi mumbled under his breath earning another round of laughter from the rest.

When they arrived in Konoha, the Guards didn't bat an eyelash when they saw Addy. The Nara Princess stopped and stared at the two Chuunins.

"Izumo-kun and . .. Kotetsu-kun?" she uttered making the Eternal Chuunins focused at her. "Ara! The two of you had grown so much! Last time I saw the both of you, you two were ity bity tiny pre gennins always been joined in hips." Addy gave them a warm smile. "I'm so happy my cute students are alive and well~"

"Ahh! ADDY-SENSEI!" The two screamed before hugging the Nara Princess who just laughed. "You're alive!"

"I missed ya too. Now let me go or the wolf would go ballistic in jealously." Addy gave them a head pat each and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you later for a reunion. We need to report to Hokage-sama."

"Hai, Addy-sensei!"

Team Seven looked at Shikaku.

"Addy is a part time Academy Teacher fifteens years ago. She handled the third years." The Nara Head replied. "If my memory serves me right, Izumo and Kotetsu were First years who loves to prank along Umino-san."

"Iruka-sensei. . . a prankster?!" the trio cannot believe it.

"Yup~ too bad the kid was Addy's apprentice in Seals." Shikaku rub his chin. "Troublesome kid but since he is an Umino, he takes sealing like a shark on water same with Uzumakis."

"Iruka-sensei is sooo cool~" Naruto's eyes sparkled in delight, thinking many ways to con his favorite sensei on teaching him seals. "What do he specialized in?"

"Barrier and Traps Specialist." Addy replied. "C'mon, I want to see the old monkey and believe me, everyone in Konoha will know I'm back within the next hour."

"Okay, Addy-sensei!"

Once they arrived in Hokage Office, Hiruzen greeted her.

"Welcome home, Princess Adrienne Nara."

Addy just smiled.

"I'm home~"

The Blood Wards that were taken down fourteen years ago pulsed in happiness as their Mistress came home from her journey.


	4. Shattered Destiny

**Shattered Destiny**

 **Summary;**

"His life is mine," she hissed, ignoring the pain. "You may once turned me into a weapon, but I will _not_ allow you to do the same to my child, my heir and my most precious Treasure!"

Alternatively, one Illyasviel Lira Potter-Black-Peverel moved into Elemental Nations, met her cousin Kakashi Hatake and fell in love with Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, making one ball of sunshine have _two_ mothers instead of one.

" _Namikaze, you're one lucky bastard!"_

 _ **It all started because of sheer boredom,**_

 **Gringotts Main Branch, Diagon Alley, Scotland, England**

"Ragnok~! I'm booored!"

"Then please make yourself useful, Lady Potter-Black-Peverel." The Goblin King told the young woman lying on the carpeted floor In front of his work table.

Illyasviel Lira Potter-Black-Peverel, the Woman-who-Conquered the Dark Lord, Savior of the Wizarding World etc. sat up and glared at her friend.

"For your information, I have been _useful_ for the past twenty years, ya know?!" Illya pouted as she stood up, dusting her emerald green shirt partnered with black short skirt and black ankle length boots with sky high heels. Her wavy _silver_ hair now reaches her bottom. "I'm so bored! Any suggestion to a place I could go?"

Ragnok paused from a moment before smiling evilly. Illya narrowed her eyes as the said Goblin started to cackle in glee as he went towards his book shelves and took a thick book.

And threw the said book on her, almost hitting her on the forehead.

"OI!" Illya shouted in disbelief. "You don't need to threw a freaking book on me, ya know?!"

Ragnok ignored his friend. "You can visit the Elemental Nations in exchange of making a treaty on that place. My Ancestors wanted to branch there but we do not have any representative— _human,_ I mean. And since you are bored in tears, you could do us a favor. A win-win solution."

She gave him a deadpan look. "You just want me gone out of your skin, Ra."

"I never said that."

" _You_ just implied it."

"I do no such thing, my friend."

Rolling her emerald green eyes, Illya turned and went towards the couch. Opening the said book about the Elemental Nations, she was hooked.

Ragnok let out a cackle before preparing the paperwork that would ship his friend somewhere far, far away from them. Don't get him wrong, they liked having Illya around but some days, ever since the Wizarding World started on taking _and taking_ everything from her, and now her current dilemma, the Marriage Law, Illya had been practically living inside Gringotts.

(Since only an suicidal idiot would want to storm inside the highly secured bank. Illya does not count since she is _batshit insane_ in the first place. Sending her to the Land full of overpowered Shinobis would do good both for his clansmen's sanity and hers.)

It took a week before the papers were finalized, (yes, they are that desperate to send her away that they did everything _rushed.)_ Illya just rolled her eyes in amusement but accepted the job.

"You know I could use my Semblance, right?" the silver haired young woman said as she licked her lollipop. She was sitting on her trunk as the Goblins prepared the portkey that would take her to the Elemental Nations, more specifically in the Fire Daimyos' Palace.

"You are already a hot item, Illya. Showing them your _most_ useful ability of arriving on _every_ place without even setting a foot on it would cause more chaos. They already know that you are a Princess, since you are the Lady of four Clans." Ragnok explained.

"That makes me a celebrity, ya know?" Illya pouted. "Please tell me no bodyguards would be tailing me twenty four seven!"

"There is an ANBU Squad that would be shadowing you."

"They are still tails! I want to be anonymous, dattebayo!"

"Hime," Illya glance on Ragnok's son, Bradelaxe who spoke. "My father wants you safe. Elemental Nations, as of now are in the middle of the Third Shinobi War. Having you there is a last resort since you could pull the tide on which Nation you reside. Even they _thought_ you are a civilian Princess, you know very well that you are not."

"So you are saying I can meddle in that shitty war?"

"Indeed. We also made sure you had an immunity along the child _you might_ bear. Who knows if you had gotten pregnant by someone who is insane enough." Ragnok ignored the indignant yell of his friend. "Kidding aside, the said immunity would allow you to punish anyone who wronged you and they are not allow to use you or your descendants on their Clan Restoration Act in order to get your Blood Line."

"Wonderful, then." Illya concede the point. "But still, no bodyguards unless I am going out of the Village. Anyway, what about the idiots? I am bringing half of my wealth, ya know?"

Both Father and son shared a look of pure evil.

"Let them on us, Himegimi.'

"Okay. I want the copy of the memory, ya know?"

"I will send it complete with snacks."

"Good."

 **00000**

 **A week later,**

Illya tilted her head as she had a staring contest with a . . . pug of sorts. The cute little thing looks like someone smashed a frying pan on its face reminding her of Crookshanks.

"Aww, aren't you cute," picking up the said pup, she gently hug him on her generous . . .ahem. . assets that was shown by her rather tight long sleeves emerald blouse. Touching his paw, "Kyaah, so soft~"

"Thank you for appreciating the softness of my paw pads, Nee-chan." The pug replied.

Illya paused and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Blinking, she poke the pug's nose.

"You speak? What kind of animal are you? You are clearly a dog. "

"Dog summon, nee-chan. I'm Pakkun." Pakkun introduce himself as he held out his paw which Illya accepted in a form of a handshake.

"My name is Illya. I'm new around here."

Pakkun sniffed her neck. "Ya know, you smelled pack. Are you sure you are not a Hatake by any chance? You already had the trademark silver hair."

"Hatake?" _That name sounds familiar. Oh_ _well_ , "Well, DNA Test is your best friend for such things. Now, from my limited knowledge about summons, you absorbed chakra in order to materialize in here. Is your summoner near?"

"Yeah. You can follow me."

"Okay~ I'm bored anyway."

 **Hokage Tower,**

" **Where the hell is she?!"**

" **Somewhere."**

Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi hid his smile as the two servants aka Hand Maidens of one Illyasviel Peverel ran around like headless chickens when they noticed that their Princess is missing.

Well, more likely Maristella, the long brown haired lady while Leyseritte, the short albino haired lady is as cool as a cucumber.

They are both wearing white and green maid uniforms that reach their knees with too many frills.

 _Ahh, Jiraya must love their clothes. ._

"Stella, you know Illya. She doesn't want to be chained." Leyseritte commented which made his older sister pause. "Also, she can protect herself. She already demonstrated it when she punched the missing nin trying to grope her."

Hiruzen along the five ANBU along him wince at the reminder.

"Even so! Himegimi shouldn't wander around without telling us! Konoha is a new territory! I don't want her to be in trouble!" Maristella replied before whipping her cellphone. "She even had her phone off!"

"So you won't nagged her. Come on, Maristella. We can hire a genin Team or sick an ANBU Squad at Himegimi. Sure she can escape them but she's not _that_ good." Leyseritte glance on the window. "Ah, there she is."

"Where?!" Maristella almost knocked her twin sister out of the window. "There!"

They saw Illya walking towards the training grounds hugging a pug?

"Okay, let's just wait."

"I already told you that, Maristella."

 **0000**

"Is it really okay for me to be here?" Illya asked to Pakkun as she followed his directions towards Training Ground Seven. "I am a civilian by Shinobi Standards and I cannot use Chakra."

"Worry not, Nee-chan. You had me." Pakkun replied. "Also, even if you don't have any chakra, you smelled funny."

"Oi, I took a bath before I sneaked out for your information." She really took offence on that.

"That's not what I mean. I meant that you had a different energy running on your body instead of chakra."

"Ah, so you could sniff my magic." Illya paused from their walk and turned Pakkun on her face. Taking the pug's left paw, she pressed it on her chest. "Behind my heart is my magical core. Unlike Chakra which is placed on the gut, we Magicals had these cores where our magic is stored. Similar to chakra, exhausting our cores is a big no-no since we could die."

"Really?" Pakkun pressed her boobs with his paws. "They're soft."

"They're just a mess of fat. Be grateful you are cute or I might have punch you for being a furry little pervert." Illya said as she gave the pug a tummy rub before continuing their walk.

Once they reached Training Ground Seven, Illya giggled as she heard some cursing and lots of explosion.

"Wow, so this is how Shinobi's train, huh?" the silver haired girl uttered as she watched fascinatedly as two boys exchanged flashy lights around. "Same with Duels, huh."

"Hello, my apologies but, what are you doing here?" Illya turned around as a tall blonde male landed beside her. He looked soft and fragile but underneath that façade is a seasoned protector.

"Sunny Sky. . ." she uttered before raising the pug on his face. "I'm here to return this one to a Hatake."

"Yo, Minato-sensei," Pakkun waved his paw. "Illya nee-chan found me and graciously escorted me here."

Minato blinked his sapphire blue eyes. "Pakkun?!" the blonde exclaimed. "So that's why Kakashi-kun cannot summon you. You are already here."

"I found him while I was taking a walk." Illya gently scratched Pakkun's head. "And since I am bored and a bit curious on how Shinobi trained, I volunteer to return this cute furry problem back to his owner."

"Alright. Just stay on the sidelines, please." Minato said. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Namikaze Minato, Team Seven's Jounin Instructor."

"My name is Illyas—"

"Obito! Kakashi-kun!"

Both adults whip their heads towards the sparring session. A black haired boy with orange goggles along a silver haired boy were soaring towards them.

In a flash, Illya whip her wand as Minato flashed towards his student.

" _Aresto Momentum! Protego Maxima!"_ Illya chanted as both boy's descend slowed enough for Minato to catch them. "Minato-san, are they okay?!"

"Both bruised. Nothing that a Medic- nin cannot fix." Minato replied as he watched the civilian girl kneeled beside Obito. His eyes narrowed on the stick she waved on both boys.

"This boy had bruised ribs while this one had a dislocated shoulder. Good thing I brought my Potion Kit." She unclipped the waist pouch the blonde haven't noticed before opening it. Various of potion vials and ointments lined alphabetically inside. "Here, allow me to fix your students, Minato-san."

"Alright."

"Are you a Medic-nin, Miss?" Nohara Rin asked as she watched the silver haired girl treat her team mates wounds. Both Kakashi and Obito are still unconscious.

"Actually, no. However, I was always in the hospital in the past nine years so I learn things. I am a certified Potion and Runes Mistress." Illya answered. "My name is Illyasviel Peverel."

"The Civilian Princess?!" Rin exclaimed as Minato paled.

"Maah, call me 'Illya'. None of that Princess business! I'm just Illya, ya know?" she playfully flicked the young girl's forehead.

"The Hokage is going to kill me. . ." Minato uttered.

"Of course not! Nonno won't do that. My maids already alerted him about my behavior so no need to be all gloomy." Illya gave him a blinding smile. "Smile! Such cheerful person like you shouldn't be all sad."

"Its not like that—"

Whatever Minato was supposed to say was cut off when Obito woke up. The Uchiha blinked his eyes as his graze focused on Illya's rather large assets.

"Wah?"

"Hello, good to see you awake," Illya pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear as she lowered her face at Obito. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. . ." Obito replied as he blinked. "They're big. . ."

"I _just_ did not heard that." The silver haired princess commented as Rin punched Obito on the head. "Anyway, drink this."

"What's that, Illya-san?" Minato asked, his nose scrunching at the smell.

"Pepper up potion. It might smell bad but it could restore your chakra stores." Illya basically shove the vial on the boy's throat.

"BLEEEHHH!" The birds were startled at Obito's shout, waking even Kakashi. "The taste is a crime against humanity!"

"I cannot change the taste of it since adding sugar would make the potion render useless." She replied before stunning Kakashi and shoving another Pepper up Potion on his throat through his mask. The silver haired chuunin coughed and glared at her darkly. "However, you feel better now, don't ya?"

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked darkly.

"My name is Illyasviel Peverel. Feel free to call me 'Illya'." Illya hid her empty vials back in her pouch and clipped it back on her waist. "Impressive sparring, by the way. But I do suggest for him." she pointed Obito. "For stop hesitating every time he—" motioned Kakashi. "—were about to attack. Moreover, your body is made for speed so you still need to work for your stamina, so is Obito-kun. And I have this question nagging in my mind ever since I heard about ninjas of Elemental Nations."

"What?" Minato asked.

"I thought ninja's are supposed to be silent assassins not clowns doing flashy light shows that could be seen from mile away?"

 **000**

Every ninjas around the Elemental Nations felt like someone insulted them.

 **000**

"Oi, no offence meant but that's what _I—_ an outsider from Elemental Countries—thinks. I did not mean it as an insult. Just an observation." Illya pointed out. "I grew up learning Shinobi's are hired killers and protectors. . . that do not use such flashy moves."

"Oh. . . understandable." Minato helped his students stood up. "Training ends today. Would you like to accompany us to lunch, Illya-sama?"

"I will but call me, Illya. No suffix. I'm just Illya, ya know?!" the silver haired Princess happily chirp.

Realization hit Team Minato.

" _Oh God! There is two Kushinas!"_

 _ **0000**_

 **Ichikaru Ramen Stand,**

" Miso Ramen, please! Kept em coming!" Illya called out, much to the horror of Team Minato while Teichu Ichikaru's smile widen.

"Alright, Illya-san."

"Where all those food went through?!" Rin exclaimed as Illya finished her fifth bowl of ramen.

"All my fat goes to my boobs, of course, Rin-chan." Illya teased the young Chuunin by hugging her. The fourteen year old blushed as she felt those mess of fat. "Kidding aside, my blood line break down those carbs I ate into another form of energy. . . alongside of fixing the lingering malnutrition in my body. My blood line consist of overall mayhem and chaos. Good thing is, my immunity makes those old geezers bitch since they cannot use me on their Clan Restoration Act!"

"You can have an immunity?" Minato asked.

"Indeed! I am the representative of the Goblin Nation in order for the Goblins have a bank in here, mainly Gringotts Bank. I am their Goblin Friend and insane enough to travel here in Elemental Nations. I had so many Immunities along my soon to be child if ever." Illya explained as she let go of Rin. "I may came out as a useless air head but _I'm not_ that useless, ya know?"

Kakashi stared at her un impressed. However, his eyes focused on her hair.

"Are you a Hatake?"

Illya blinked. "You are the second one who asked me that question. Want to have a DNA Test? Just you know, I'm twenty so I don't think we are siblings. Especially since my parents died when I were a year old."

"I think it's the hair, Illya. You two shared the same shade." Minato pointed out.

The witch took a hold of her hair. "My hair is originally black. It became silver from being hit by the Killing curse seven times. When I said to the Hokage that, he start calling me an Emerald eye Uchiha."

"You are too energetic to become an Uchiha. Dead last is an exemption." Kakashi told her, earning an indignant look from Obito.

Illya watched Team Minato with amusement.

"Yare, yare, it seems Ragnok is correct. I won't be bored here!"

"I could agree on that." A new voice spoke.

Illya turned around to see a blood red haired woman with greenish. . almost violet eyes.

"I know my mother's hair is unique in my Country but I never thought I would see _that_ shade in here."

"Maybe a stray Uzumaki?" she said. "Uzumaki Kushina, 'ttebane.'

"Peverel Illyasviel. Call me Illya." The silver haired accepted the handshake. "Ready to cause untold mayhem and chaos in the name of sheer boredom which actually doubles as training in hell upon those unfortunate mooks?"

The smile on Kushina's face—who was the current ANBU Captain—is not for the faint heart.

"I like you."

"Likewise, cousin."

Team Minato cuddle on the corner as the two women start cackling evilly.

 **0000**

"Civilian, my foot. I'm going to eat my hat if she isn't a Magical." Hiruzen spoke as he watched his Shinobi's running for their lives ever since both Kushina and Illya made the Training in Hell week that even he—the Hokage—didn't manage to escape it.

"Illya-hime is a Battle Mage, Hokage-sama." Leyseritte told him. "Also, Himegimi is currently applying protection Wards all over Konoha, making the Hokage Monument as its focus point. It would be ready in four months."

"Is Hime-sama powerful enough to pull it?" Shikaku Nara asked.

The albino maid gave them a smile.

"More than enough, Nara-sama."

 **0000**

 **Four months later,**

Labored breaths and soft gasps filled the room.

"T. .This—is . .u—unfair—ah!" Illya gasped as Minato bit her neck while Kushina is busy playing with her naked breast. "N. .No one. . had—" her words were cut off when she felt a calloused hand on her untouched womanhood. "Oh my God, Minato!"

The said blonde chuckled which is shared by his red head lover.

"Stop thinking, Illya-hime and let us seduce you. . . thoroughly." Minato murmured in her ear before biting it.

"Minato is correct, Illya-chan. .~" Kushina giggled upon the glassy look the younger woman is sporting. "You made us want you from the very first time you unleash your magic. "

"How could I have known*gasp* that my magic is an aphrodiastic on you two?!" Illya shouted in embarrassment as the two continued to touch her in ways she never had imagine.

A pair of sadistic chuckle was her answer before her mind flew out of the window.

 **0000**

" **Sensei** and Kushina-neechan sure do works fast." Obito commented as he watched Kakashi pinch the bridge of his nose. "Oy, Bakashi, you okay?"

"They stink with sex." The Hatake Heir complained. "Especially Illya-neesama. It's as if they fuck her thoroughly for hours straight."

"KUSHINA! MINATO!" Illya shouted hearing her cousin's words.

"What? We made sure you enjoyed it _Thoroughly._ " Minato wagged his eyebrows as he wrapped his arms behind her as he and Kushina made an Illya sandwich. "Seventeen hours earlier, five hours straight."

"Perverts, a lot of you!"

"Only for you, Illya-chan~" Kushina replied, before kissing her.

The news of Illya joining Minato and Kushina in a ménage a trois relationship immediately spread like fire.

 **0000**

 **The** Kannabi Bridge mission still held by Team Minato. However, Illya made sure the kids are wearing their emergency bracelets. Those bracelets—especially the one worn by Obito—summoned Illya in the cave so she manage to save the boy from death.

 **000**

 _ **Four years later,**_

"Well, I'll be damned, **there** is someone insane enough to impregnate you, Illya." Ragnok commented once his friend woke up. Illya suddenly felt dizzy and lost her consciousness while they are having tea inside Gringotts Konoha Branch.

"Hie. . . what do you mean, Ragnok?" the witch asked her arms wrapped around her still flat stomach.

"According to the Hatake pup, you along Namikaze and Uzumaki are going at it like bunnies. It is actually a surprise that you ended up pregnant _after_ your marriage with those two." The Goblin King told her, earning him a blushing witch. "According to Healer Oranda, the baby will be born by October. Be careful and sign this papers so our little Prince will be protected by the Goblin Nation."

"Of course." Illya immediately signed the protection of her child which glowed into gold. Smiling, she stared upon her flat stomach where a small life is currently growing.

"Welcome to the family, Kit. . ."

 **0000**

" **We need to talk."**

Those four words made any movements halt as five pairs of eyes landed on her.

"You. . you are not breaking up with us, are you?" Minato asked.

"Of course not! Why did you think so?!" Illya exclaimed as she put down her chopsticks. "I. . I just want to say. . ." she avoided their looks. "I. .I'm pregnant. ."

"Eh?" that was the intelligent answer of the current Yondaime Hokage while Kushina squeal in happiness before hugging their wife. "Pregnant. Illya's pregnant."

"Yes, you are going to be a father while me and Shina would be mothers." Illya replied before pausing. "Actually, Minato and Shina are fathers since Shina-chan is actually a male soul in a female vessel."

"How did you know that, Illya-neesan?" Obito asked.

"Beside the fact Shina uses their Sexy no Jutsu in bed? I just knew from the beginning." The silver haired woman shrugged her shoulders as Kushina cuddled her.

"And you still accepted me, Illya-chan~" the red head kissed her cheek.

"Each gender had a beauty on it, Shina-chan. In addition, both you and Minato are beautiful on your own right. For that reason, I don't mind if you are in a wrong vessel to begin with."

"Gaah, so sappy. My nose is hurting from too much sweetness going on." Kakashi complained earning a head slap from both Obito and Rin. "Ow! Sensei, wake up! Your wives are making out on the table!"

"Eh? Really?"

"Sensei became a pervert when he married Kushina-san and Illya-neechan, you know?" Obito pointed out.

"Its actually a question when Sensei's pervertness will appear." Rin replied as they removed themselves from the dining room since the Namikaze Trio were now making out. "Since Minato-sensei is the student of Jiraya-sama, the author of the Icha Icha Series. . ."

"Konoha's Seal Master and Super Pervert. . ." Kakashi added.

"But Minato-sensei is a lucky bastard, you know? Having two sexy wives even one of them had a male soul. . ." the Uchiha placed his hands over his head. "I kept hearing that at Fugaku-jiji's mouth when he along the others in the Police Force were having a drink."

"And one of those sexy wives is powerful enough to restore your crushed body and your sharingan." Rin added.

"Well, and that, Rin-chan." Once they closed the door, the silencing charm activated, sparing them the horror of hearing their practically second parents going at it.


	5. The Wolf, The Toad and the Wizard

**The Wolf, the Toad and the Wizard**

 **Summary;**

When Harry accepted Lumiere's proposal of living in another world since his nephew Red pretty much destroyed his—the Adopted Peverel-Alvarez never thought he would be tangled into a pissing contest between one Sakumo Hatake and Namikaze Minato.

Especially since his older sister told him _to take care of the Wolf._ Moreover, even the Hokage is having a betting pool of who upon those two would screw him silly!

" _Where the fuck is normality?!"_

" _Normality, Papa? What's that? Can it be eaten?" the Sky Twins Ieyasu and Tsuna asked._

" **Gaah!"**

 _ **AN;**_ **Companion fic of La Seconda Canzone di Una Madre. No need to read it to understand.**

 **0000**

"Wahh, too many trees, Papa!"

"Are we there yet?"

Harry Potter aka Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black-Peverel-Alvarez ( _Call me, Harri!)_ smiled upon the energetic and not so energetic exclamations of the Twin Skies, Ieyasu and Tsunayoshi Peverel.

The said twins from his original home dimension are given a new start. . away from the Mafia that took Tsuna away from Ieyasu, turning the older blonde insane from the strain of his twin bond.

And him, who wanted a fresh start away from the idiocy of the Wizarding World.

"Well, according to ever loyal _Point me spell,_ we are half an hour from the main gates of Konoha." Harry replied as he adjusted the five year old twins clinging on his back. "Are the two of you feeling hungry? We can use a snack."

"Tsu-kun's a bit hungry, Papa, Onii-chan" the brunette admitted.

"Su-kun, too." Ieyasu admitted a second later when his own tummy rumbled.

The nineteen-year-old wizard just laughed on his son's cuteness.

"Okay, we will have some snacks. I knew I still have those strawberry bars you to love so much along some sandwiches~" twin cheers filled the area.

After feeding those two cute monsters, both Ieyasu and Tsuna had fallen asleep on his back once again. Harry made sure the two were strapped on his back before continuing his walk towards Konoha.

(Too bad, he cannot use Sirius's motorcycle since it is not registered yet. Damn. Good thing the boys had no qualms in flying. Those two were adrenaline junkie like him. Harry could see the day when he gave the boys a broom of their own. He might not see them on the ground anymore~.)

Finally arriving in the Gates of Konoha, Harry whipped out his charmed camera and took a selfie. He would later send it to Lumiere along the other pictures he would develop.

"Hello~ My name is Peverel Harry. Nice to meet ya~" Harry pulled out his and the twin's papers.

"My Lord, where is your escorts?" one Konoha Shinobi asked.

"I didn't hire any. I could have taken care of our self." Harry replied. "And what's with this Milord nonsense?"

"But you are a civilian!"

"So? It does not mean I'm useless, ya know?" the raven raised his eyebrow. "Now, can I enter or not? My twins are exhausted."

"Let me take you to the Hokage, Peverel-sama."

"Lead the way, shinobi-san," Harry just said, a bit exhausted himself.

 **0000**

Harry was taken to the Hokage Tower to speak with the Village Leader. All his senses are on high alert especially when he noticed that the rooms were laced with too many runes.

In addition, one of the ANBU guards creep the hell out of him.

"Welcome to Konoha, Lord Peverel," Sandaime Hokage Hizuren Sarutobi greeted him.

"Ugh, please no more Lord nonsense! I had enough of that in the Main Land." Harry waved his hands. "And please don't be mad if I don't attend balls. Especially Political ones,"

The old man on his fifties laughs genuinely.

"I cannot promise that, Hadrian, is it?"

"Harry is okay. The twin bundles I am carrying are Ieyasu and Tsunayoshi. They are both five." The raven adjusted the sleeping twins on his arms. "So, where are those monsters you call Paperwork I need to sign?"

Hiruzen motioned a tall slack of papers beside him.

"Oh, they are way smaller than what I have expected." Harry admitted as he placed the twins on the couch. Making sure they are comfortable, he adjusted his eyeglasses and pulled out his personal fountain pen. Focusing on the paperwork, he flip them around before signing them. In twenty minutes, he already finished. "There."

The ANBU guards along the Sandaime stared at him with shocked filled graze,.

"How did you do that, Harry-kun?! Those papers usually took _hours_ to be filled!"

"Practice since my sister and account managers loved shoving paperwork on me once in a while." The teen replied honestly. "And I learned doing those earlier saves me from too much headache. I had two energetic ball of sunshine to manage and those two would nag me all day if I do not spare enough time for them."

"Did you even read them?" one of the ANBU—Horse—asked weakly.

"Yes. I do wonder why I needed to enroll the twins immediately. After all, they are civilians and my boys had made no show of interest being a shinobi." Harry's eyes narrowed in hidden anger. " _And its compulsory,_ or so I read."

The Sandaime took the paper the teen had been waving and read its contents.

"You shouldn't be given these papers in the first place, Harry-kun. I apologize." The old man took a long drag of his pipe. "Any others?"

"Ah, the Fire Daimyo also gave this to me," the smirk on Harry's face is not for the faint heart.

"What is this?"

"International Immunity." The wizard happily chirp, internally cackling in glee since he could practically hear the shattering of plans made by someone. "For all of us and my soon to be Famiglia, or Family. That was the reason I purchased the land next to the Hatake Compound."

"I understand. The Marauder Estates is already waiting for you, Harry-kun. My ANBU will escort you along the twins. My apologies but it is a standard protocol . . . especially someone higher like you." The Sandaime smiled at him.

"Again, welcome to Konoha, young man. I will send one of my shinobi if we had something to discuss further."

"As long as I am not busy, why not? We can even have some tea." Harry stood up and picked up the now semi awake twins. "How's your naps?"

"Need some more," the twins replied, burying their faces on his chest.

The wizard chuckled as he picked up his lone luggage, a simple shoulder bag.

"We are going home. Have a pleasant day, Hokage-sama."

"Likewise, Harry-kun."

Harry finally left the tower accompanied by ANBU Fox and Cheetah.

 **0000**

 **Marauder Estates,**

Once they arrived, Harry woke up the twins for a moment so they could register on the ward stone aka the Stag statue near the gates. Once the Statue took a drop of their blood, it glowed before the gates opened.

Harry faced his escorts. He cannot help but to sweat drop when ANBU Cheetah basically hound him with too many questions.

"Are those seals? Did you learn them somewhere? How dangerous are they? Can I learn it? Can I? Can I?"

"To answer your questions, No, they are called ward stones and the scribbles are called runes. I learned them from my sister because of sheer boredom. It depends on me on how dangerous are they and I do not know _if_ you can learn them. Don't know. Don't know." Harry answered the taller male's questions with exasperation, already used in Ieyasu's enthusiasm when it comes to learning new things.

"Captain, please control yourself." ANBU Fox gave her superior a head slap since her partner was about to shoot the civilian with another round of questions.

"Sorry, Peverel-sama. . ."

Harry bit his lips in order to stifle his laughter as he could imagine the man having dog ears and tail drooping in sadness. "If you are interested, I could spare you a copy of beginners runes. A drop of blood on the statue please, so you can enter."

"You are too trusting, Peverel-sama." Fox commented as they were registered inside the wards.

"Having Intension wards is useful, Fox-san. Since if you two have the intension to kill me or hurt whoever inside my Estates, no one will be able to learn who are you. . . unless of course, by the use of DNA Test." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "That is, if you had any remains to examine in the first place."

"Scary," Cheetah whistled.

"It depends on how much intension someone has. That is why it is called Intension."

Marauder Estates had the similar landscapes like the Potter Mansion. To be honest, Lumiere said the ME are basically a hut next to the original Mansion but who cares on that detail?

The main house is built as a four story with numerous rooms and a private hospital wing. The two largest rooms are the Library and Hospital wing. Next to the gardens are the green houses and a personal outdoor pool.

(Lumiere had installed a private baths in the ME. It is the same baths on the Peverel Mansion which is huge. An English version of hotsprings.)

The basement, meanwhile, had the garage, the training grounds and potion's laboratory.

"Prongslet! You are finally here!" the two ANBU went on defensive position when a portrait spoke.

Wait, pause rewind! The portrait spoke?!

"Hi, Sirius! I see Lumie-nee already activated you." Harry greeted the portrait of a shaggy man. "I need to place the kids to bed first, if you don't mind."

"Oh my, oh my, Prongslet! Twins on the first try?! I'm so proud of you!" Sirius howled in excitement. "Who's the lucky chick? Or. . ." the man smirked and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. "When did you had gotten pregnant?"

"Oh, shut up, horny dog! Its not what you think it is!" the raven shouted in embarrassment before marching towards the second floor, leaving a howling Godfather and two confused shinobis.

"What the hell? I never knew portraits could talk." Cheetah exclaimed.

"Hmm? Muggles? No, no, Lumie-chan said this place had no muggles. That means, Shinobi." Sirius Black said. "This is a Wizarding Portrait, one of the creation of Harry's Blood Limit. The use of this is to have remembrance from our ancestors or Family Portraits. It is rather plain boring having a portrait of your family hanging around and you even don't know how they really act when they are still alive."

"A chakra imprint?" Fox asked.

" _Magical_ imprint. As long as you have even a sliver of their soul fingerprints, creating these things are easy." Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "You can asked Harry about the book in Portrait making. . along the potions needed. In addition, is your companion okay? I don't think he was breathing."

"Damn it, Minato! Get a grip of yourself!" Fox removed her Captain's mask in order to make the man breath freely. "Oi, Minato!"

"Is he okay?" Harry asked when he returned, now wearing a comfortable green kimono and hugging four thick tomes about runes. "I don't want to be accused of murder the first day I entered here."

"Please don't tell me you had massive library?" Fox begged weakly.

"It's self-updating dating six hundred years ago, why?"

Minato Namikaze aka ANBU Cheetah fainted and went straight to his version of heaven.

 **0000**

After Fox hauled her dead to the world partner along the books out of the Estate, Harry and Sirius burst out laughing upon the looks they received. The Former quickly placed a copy of the memory on his pensive, chuckling in amusement.

"That was exactly Red's reaction when he saw the library." Harry commented. "Thank you for making one of them remove their mask, Siri."

"They might not be Death Eaters but better safe than sorry, Pup." Sirius smiled at him softly. "Annnyway, who's the twins' mother?"

"Ieyasu and Tsuna are actually my cousins. Tsunayoshi died on his fifteenth birthday because his _father_ ," Sirius eyebrow raised upon the venom of his voice when he utter the term. "Sealed his soul since he activated his magic. The strain and the snap of the bond made Ieyasu insane."

"Oh, Aspects, huh. What color?''

"Orange."

Sirius spat the tea he was drinking.

"IS THAT MORON INSANE?! Sealing other colors is okay, but never ever try sealing an Orange Aspect! They would turn everyone into discord!"

"Or rather, destroy themselves." Harry sat down the couch and pulled out his flame powered tablet. Before they left to Konoha, Lumiere dumped so many electronics for the kids and his amusement. "Anyway, Su-kun and Tsu-kun are now my wards, and I am planning on blood adopting them once they turned eight, with their permission, of course."

"You do that, Bambi." Sirius do a swag, making his godson laugh. "But anyway, the blonde—the chick Fox called Minato. . ."

Harry looked at him in confusion.

"He is kinda good looking, ya know~ a bit your type?"

The younger wizard's eyebrow twitch, before his wand made a smooth appearance as he hex his laughing Godfather.

"STOP TEASING ME, YOU HORNY DOG!"

 **0000**

"Mooh, Minato, I know you like studying seals but. . . hounding a civilian for that, 'ttebane?" Uzumaki Kushina shook her blood red hair.

"I'm sorry," Namikaze Minato pouted as his best friend kept on reprimanding him. "But Peverel-sama's what you call runes are fascinating. . .!"

"I know, geez. But no need to scare him, dattebane! Be grateful Harry didn't just threw you out." The red head turned around and took the four books Harry had lend them. "Here are the books. Remember we need to return them in the same condition."

However, the blonde Jounin is no longer listening to her and currently immersed in reading the Beginners book about runes.

Making the red head sigh in exasperation.

 **0000**

 **It took two weeks** before Harry deemed appropriate to greet his neighbor, the Hatakes.

And making sure both of them are at home.

Armed with freshly baked assorted cookies and brownies, the Peverel-Alvarez Family went next door and knocked. Harry also pushed a bit of his magic on the wards he could feel protecting the entire Compound, alerting the Head of House that he had some guests.

"Papa, do you think they would play with Tsu-kun and Su-nii sometime?" Tsuna asked.

"I do not know, Tsu-kun. Why don't we ask them later on for a play date?" Harry replied as Ieyasu narrowed his eyes. "Su-kun, what's wrong?"

"The house is reeking with sad feeling, Papa." The cute blonde answered, touching the wood. "Self-loathing. . . sadness. . . and . . betrayal. Someone betrayed the Alpha and he is suffering from it along his pup. . not that he noticed it."

Before Harry could speak, the door opened, revealing a tall man with a mop of silver hair, still in his Jounin Uniform and. .

"Have you been sleeping?" that was the first thing that escaped from the wizard's mouth. "I know your flames are crying in anguish but I never expected I would be dealing with someone who are hairs breathe falling into Discord!"

"W-Who are you?" Sakumo Hatake was pretty much startled when the unknown man start saying things he does not understand.

Flames? Discord? What does he mean?

"Hello, please forgive Papa. He is just startled seeing how much damaged your soul is," one of two kids spoke, the brunette one. "My name is Tsunayoshi Peverel. Beside me is my older twin brother Ieyasu Peverel and the one who is mother-henning you is our Papa, Hadrian Peverel."

"Please call me 'Harry' and we are your new neighbors. From Marauder Estate." Harry finally caught his wits. "We just moved two weeks ago. . . and I brought some cookies?"

"And brownies! Papa makes the best baked goods especially cakes!" Tsuna started to drool.

"Tsu-kun is drooling," Ieyasu drawled silkily. "But Su-kun could understand where Tsu-kun is coming~"

"I shouldn't have told you two I'm making Strawberry shortcake and Lemon Cakes," Harry rolled his eyes before giving the tray towards an amused Hatake. "See ya around, Hatake-san~"

Shinobi paranoia or not, Sakumo cannot accept this. 'Harry-san. ."

"Use your nose, Sakumo-san. I don't go poisoning my new neighbors, ya know?" the twins held each of Harry's hand. "Also, ignore the sheeple. Those fools never understand pack mentality, anyway." With those parting words, the emerald eyed wizards turned around and left the Compound, leaving a confused Sakumo.

And what's more, the silver haired Jounin could feel something warm in his chest from just meeting the odd man.

Once the trio was far enough, Sakumo turned around and entered the House. He found his son, Kakashi busy playing with his Ninken—Pakkun.

"Tou-san, what's that?" the six year old asked.

"A gift from our new neighbor, Harry-san." He told his son as he removed the wrappings of the tray.

The two Hatake's are assaulted by the rich and delicious smell of freshly baked goodies. Making sure they are not poisoned, they each took a bite.

 _Holy shit, they're good!_ Sakumo thought as he saw Kakashi immediately monopolize the whole batch of brownies, leaving him the whole batch cookies.

"Tou-san. ."

"Hmm?"

"Can we ask Harry-san for another batch?"

"If not rude."

Later that night, Sakumo could practically hear Kakashi praying to the Gods his tiny son knew just to have Harry's baked goodies.

As if they were listening, the twins would find themselves in Sakumo's doorstep, with different baked goods in hand every day.

 **0000**

 **By weekend,** Harry made an appearance, catching the twins playing with Pakkun and Kakashi.

"And here I thought I was hallucinating. These two monsters should have told me they finally caught a playmate." Harry said in exasperation, he was currently having tea with Sakumo while watching the kids playing ninja in the gardens. "My apologies, Sakumo-san."

"No need to. Kakashi. . . I never saw Kakashi acting like a child before." The Hatake Head replied. "And thank you for the treats. Kakashi and I definitely enjoyed them."

"Cooking is a hobby of mine. Also, the kids love it." Harry took a sip of his tea. Glancing upon Sakumo. "Its good to see that you are starting to heal, Sakumo-san,"

"I have been asking those words you spoke the first time we meet. . . and Ieyasu-kun told me their meaning." Charcoal gray eyes meet his emerald ones. "Why do you care, Harry-san?"

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to? In addition, I would be still _helping_ you. Falling into Discord or not. I could understand being watched under scrutiny, Sakumo. However, it's not all about you. It is about Kakashi-kun." Sakumo felt a lump on his throat. "Leaving a Puppy to fend off itself is plain cruel. . . even if you trust his Jounin Sensei to take care of him."

"How. . . how do you know?" he whispered.

"I just know things. In addition, you are not dying at any rate minus old age~" Harry raised a white envelope with Sakumo's name on it. "You are not leaving Kakashi alone just because you cannot take the pressure, White Fang. I know we just pop out of the wood works but please, don't be selfish and think about your son." The said envelope was placed in front of him. "Time to fetch the kids,"

"Why," Harry was about to step out when Sakumo spoke.

The raven haired wizard chuckled humorlessly.

"You could say, I had a fully nurtured Hero Complex that is way too idiotic. I would try saving anyone I saw fit." He admitted. "My sister called it _People saving thing_. . . and I could agree on her."

 **000**

 **From** then on, Sakumo would find himself drifting closer to the emerald eyed civilian. Harry does not mind if the two Hatakes would crash on his house rather than theirs. The raven just looks exasperated as he instructed Dobby and Winky to prepare the soon-to-be rooms of those two.

"Only you would have a pet project of looking out at a wolf and ended up taking it home along its pup." The portrait of Remus spoke, humor laced his voice.

"Cloud Guardian. . . if the bond would progress any furture." Harry replied currently busy making dinner.

"He's a Cloud? I thought he was Lightning."

"Inverted Cloud with Lightning secondary. It seems even if I am a Cloudy Sky, we did share the same territory. My territory is my Family while Sakumo's is Kakashi. In addition, I am willing to share just to protect the pups."

"Pup, Namikaze is outside." Sirius called out.

"Minato? Huh, it only took four weeks before he came back for more books?" Harry washed his hands. "Good thing I'm finished. Let him in, Lily."

The Sentient wards giggled on the back of his mind as she allowed the blonde Jounin Entrance, scaring the shit out of him.

Kakashi is the first one who saw Minato, Tsuna and Ieyasu are on his side, acting like human shaped barnacles.

"Minato-sensei."

"Oh, Kakashi-kun! I never knew you know Harry-san." The blonde commented. "hello~"

"Oh, you are the weirdo hounding Papa about his runes." Minato blushed in embarrassment upon Ieyasu's words. "Kashi-nii, are you sure you know this frog?"

"Ieyasu-kun, that Frog, as you eloquently put in, is my Jounin Instructor." Kakashi bonked the younger boy's head. "Be respectful."

"Papa said respect is being earned, not freely given. Kakashi-nii." Tsuna replied as those amber orange eyes stared upon Minato's sapphire blue eyes. "But that does not mean we should be a brat, Su-nii."

Ieyasu pouted but he knew his baby brother is right.

"Su-kun is apologizing to Namikaze-san for being rude,"

"And Minato-san would be accepting Su-kun's apology." The blonde Jounin gently ruffled the boy's light blonde locks. "Friends?''

"Okay."

Harry finally made his appearance. He, along Sakumo were entertained by the Ieyasu's subtle teasing upon Minato.

"Kids, this days, Ieyasu, you should refrain playing with the minds of people unless they deserve it." Harry said, smoothening his black kimono. "Welcome back, Namikaze-san."

"Good evening, Harry-san. . . Sakumo-san?" Minato threw a confused look upon the older Hatake but know it is not his place to ask. "I'm here to return the books you lend at me."

(but his subconscious is protesting. He saw Harry first, damn it!)

"We are having dinner any minute from now. Since you are already here, why not join us so you can ask questions, hmm?" Harry motioned them to enter.

"Thank you for inviting me, Harry-san," the blonde replied, giving the books upon his host.

"You are welcome. Anyway, dinner first before more talking! I feel like eating some pasta so Italian foods are today's dinner."

"Lasagna! Lasagna! Lasagna!" the twins chanted as they ran towards the dining area, dragging an exasperated Kakashi along the way.

"Wao, I never saw Kakashi-kun very taken with kids before." Minato commented.

"The twins are. . . very persuasive in the things they put their minds into." Harry chuckled softly. "Anyways, it is the first time I heard Kakashi calling you sensei. Sakumo told me about the genin teams before but Kakashi never told me his."

"You know that pup, he thought those things are unimportant." Sakumo pointed out.

"Like someone I know who forgot to tell me that you are allergic to that perfume my sister send to me." Harry poke the silver haired man's chest. "And why the heck all the males I knew are freaking tall!?"

"You are just cuddle size." Minato blurted out.

The glare thrown at him made him took a step back as Sakumo turned around, stifling his laughter.

"Cuddle size?! I'll show you cuddle size, Namikaze!" Harry shouted, throwing a tickling hex towards the blonde who manage to dodge.

"And he is throwing tickling charms yet again." Kakashi said as he glance from the dining room. They could clearly heard the insane cackling of Harry and the panicked shouts of Minato and now. . . with Sakumo.

"Maah, chalked it up as Constant Vigilance Training." Tsuna pointed out as he drank his orange juice. "Papa is finally enjoying having his Cloud and Rain."

"Minato-sensei is a Rain? I thought he was either a Sky or Sun."

"Rainy Sky, in the verge of harmonizing with Papa's Cloudy Sky. Skies could also harmonized with other skies, ya know?" Ieyasu explained. "Even it is too fast for my taste."

"Orange is sentient, he would just snatch the compatible elements around." Tsuna said, the they heard a shout. "Oh, it seems Minato-san meet Irezh."

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

 **0000**

"Geez, Minato! Irezh won't eat you. She's harmless." Harry lovingly pet the pitch black eight feet long baby basilisk snake, whose eyes had now it's protective eyelids on so she won't petrify anyone accidentally.

"Only you would say a baby basilisk is harmless." Remus commented from an empty portrait.

"But Irezh is HARMLESS, Moony! Her kind is just misunderstood, { _Right, sweetheart?}_ ' Harry hissed in parseltounge.

" _{Master, you are scaring the blonde frog even further~}"_ Irezh hissed as she wrapped her scaly body upon her Master's shoulders.

The raven turned to Minato, who finally calmed down. "Why do Ieyasu and Irezh compares you into a Frog?"

"I'm a Toad Summoner, not a Frog." The blonde pouted.

"Huh? You could even summon Toads?" Harry turned his attention to Sakumo. "Did you also had summons?"

"The Hatake Family had been Summoners of Canines, Harry. I had the summoning contract for the wolves." Sakumo replied.

"Do someone had the Summoning Contract for the Stag and Owl?"

"The Deer Contract is exclusive to the Nara Clan while the Owl Summoning Contract is in Kumo, or so I heard." Minato replied.

"Oh Gods no," both Remus and Sirius shook their heads when Harry started to cackle insanely.

"Why?" Sakumo asked.

"Deers and Owls had been his favorite animals. Now that you two told him about the Owl Contract since the Deer is basically out of his reach. . ." Remus sigh as he feel the incoming migraine.

"Harry! You cannot just go to Kumo! Harry!" the two shinobis shouted as they chased the still cackling wizard to the dining room.

Emerald green eyes with insane glint made the two S-Rank Ninja stopped from their tracks.

"I'm going to have my beloved Hedwig back and no one will stop me, bwahahahaha!" Harry's laughter had the appropriate backdrop courtesy of an amused Kakashi.

 **00000**

 **Two days later,** Sakumo woke up in his rooms from the Marauder Estate with the news Harry had gone out, according to the twins and he would be gone for three days. Later that morning, Minato came running from the Hokage Tower towards the ME with the news that Harry is on Kumo right now.

"I'm going to wring his neck once he come home." The silver haired man promised.

Later that night, Sakumo pondered the words he spoke towards his son's jounin sensei.

 _Once he comes home,_ he thought. And no, he was not thinking about the Hatake Compound as home.

 _Not anymore._

 **xx**

 **Kumogakure no Sato,**

Harry was humming softly as he did his shopping, scaring the shit out of his Kumo escorts while leaving happy shop owners.

Perch on his shoulder and happily nibbling his messy hair is Hedwig.

Finally deeming his shopping enough, he skipped back towards his Inn and picked up his bag. It only took two days for him to finish everything and buying souvenirs. If he used the Rose Tags or apparate back in Konoha, he could be home before dinner.

"Rose Tag then~" Harry went towards the Mizukage Tower, sign his forms then was escorted by the Kumo ANBU in the edge of the Hidden Village.

Six miles from Kumo, he used Rose Tags and appeared three feet from the Konoha Gates, scaring the shit out of Minato and Kushina who was waiting.

"Harry! What the Hell was that, dattebane!?" Kushina shouted as she chased the cackling wizard around.

"Rose Tags, my sister's version of Hiraishin! Unlike Minato's flashy move, Rose Tags is a combination of Time-space technique and Illusion!"

"That's so girly, 'ttebane!"

"Because a girl created that, you crazy tomboy!"

"Harry's home then." Sakumo commented beside Minato as they watched the ongoing chase.

"He almost send us in an early heart attack visiting Kumo without any escort." The sunny blonde man uttered. "I could now breath freely knowing he is back home."

"Indeed."

Harry then found himself tied with a rope and hauled by Sakumo like a sack of potatoes.

"Oi, Sakumo! Let me go!" the raven haired wizard squirmed from the silver haired man's hold. "Oi, Minato! Help!"

"Sorry, Harry-san~ its your fault you have a possessive Wolf on your cute behind~" Minato gave the younger male a grin as he waved.

"TRAITOR! SAY GOODBYE TO THE NEWEST BOOKS ABOUT MAGICAL ARTIFACTS, BLONDAIME!" Harry shouted, making the listening shinobis burst out laughing from the looks of betrayal the ANBU Captain is sporting while being held by Kushina's Adamantine Chains.

"NOO!"

 **0000**


	6. Be careful of what you wish for

Be careful what you wish for

Summary;

Iris Potter really should be careful on making passing comments to her Death partner, Raiken. It was supposed to be a joke when she said that she wanted to be reborn and grow up with either one parent on her side.

However, even so, she is enjoying being the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and trying her best on making Minato and Kushina together again.

Now, if she could just make Itachi and Kakashi leave her alone for a moment~

Tags;

FemHarry turned FemNaruto! Bit crackish fic! OOC/ Overprotective Minato. Amnesiac Kushina and Troll Death.

Pairings; MinaKushi, ItaNaruKaka, and other side pairings.

Author's note,

I know I should be uploading the next chapter of my stories but these three plot bunnies haven't left me as of yet. I promise I will be uploading those babies before the end of the month.

I'm still alive if you are all wondering.

00000

"I'm going to strangle you, Raiken-san."

"I love you too, Young Mistress~"

Iris Potter, now known as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, or Naru-chan for short glared on the dark entity floating next to her bed.

"Stop joking moron and tell me what the hell you have done!!" she shriek in anger. Good thing she casted privacy and silencing charms all over the room. "Last thing I remember is having tea with you then when I woke up I cannot see a damn thing!"

"Weeell," Raiken drawled, ignoring the looks of irritation his darling Mistress thrown at him. "You once said you wanted to have a family. So, I have you reborn which is filed as a Vacation since you never had one."

"That's the short version. Tell me EVERY. THING."

"Maah, where's the fun in that, Young Mistress?"

"RAIKEN! YOU MORON!"

000

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato let out a weary sigh. According to the ANBU Guards appointed to watch over his daughter, the six year old blonde finally woke up. Instead of being happy, the blonde man was stupefied when he took a look on her eyes.

Instead of cloudy sapphire blue eyes, they are now in the shade of dark emerald.

And, add salt to the wound, his daughter does not remember him!!

His darling, his precious bundle of joy had forgotten him! Him! Her father! The one who contributed half of her DNA, the one who took care of her personally, hit the bookstore and beg on his knees for Kakashi and Mikoto to help him take care of her!

And now, her precious princess doesn't remember him!

"Are you really sure Father is okay?" he heard his darling asked. "I could feel his anxiety and worries in the air. And he is clearly panicking in a reason I do not know."

"Maah, Sensei will be fine, Naru-chan. He is just upset that you have an amnesia." Hatake Kakashi told her.

"Is that a bad thing? Having an amnesia I mean? I heard from the nurses that I was such a spoiled brat before." Naru chewed her lip as her eyes were filled with worry. "Moreover, how old am I, anyway?"

"Six, Naru-chan." Minato sat on the bed and gently ruffled her blonde locks.

Naru 'looked' at her father. Raising her hand, she gently touched the older blonde's face, committing them to memory.

"Papa's face feels like a girl."

"NARU!!!" Kakashi along the ANBU Guards burst out laughing hearing her comment as the Yondaime whined. "My face does not feel like a girl!"

Naru poke his nose. "It does. That means my Papa is a handsome man. I wonder~ how many fan girls does Mama swat daily, huh? Having such good looking Papa is sometimes a pain, ya know?"

Minato turned quiet when his daughter mentioned her mother. How could he tell her that Kushina went missing after giving birth to her? That she left them alone?

"Naru about Kus—"

A rather large yawn from Naru cut him off.

"Too tired. . . good night, Papa, everyone~" the young girl buried herself under the warm blankets of her bed.

Minato let out a soft smile before pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Naru-chan. I love you."

"I love you too, Papa~"

00000

A week later,

"I'm bored." Naru complained as she laid on the cold floor of the living room of the Namikaze Mansion. Besides the two maids (which were leery about her) and two ANBU Guards outside, she was alone and in house arrest.

Damn Kumo representative. According to Raiken, the said moron kidnapped Hinata Hyuuga, the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. She—the Yondaime's daughter—was just a lucky picked since she (her past self) sneaked out of the NM for whatever reason.

And bam, the past Naru was actually killed because the man got irritated of her for being a brat and slit her throat. Raiken took the soul of the original Naru and shoved hers (Iris) to the dead body which healed immediately once her magic accepted the said container.

It's so damn complicated. If Magical Britain hailed her as the Girl-Who-Lived, in this place. . Konoha, the people actually hated her guts for being so damn spoiled. She does not know where Minato—no, Papa—went wrong on raising her.

Add the fact she is blind because someone tweak the Seal in her tummy. . . the Yondaime is so goddamn overprotective to booth!

Sighing, Naru sat up and snapped her fingers. A small ripple appeared in front of her which she inserted her hand into. Her hand caught the cold handle of her enchanted Trunk which she pulled out.

The said trunk was made from Elder wood and keyed to her soul signature. It was three feet tall and two feet wide with golden engrave of ICP on its side.

"Hmm, let's see what we could do~" biting her thumb enough to bleed, she swipe it on the key hole lace with her magic—not chakra. The locks let out a soft click announcing its now open.

Opening the said trunk, The ANBU appeared on her side.

"Naru-sama, allow us to see it first," ANBU 1 told her.

"This trunk is keyed to me, ANBU-san. I knew myself it had too many dangerous traps laid on it. I should know since I made it." Naru rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on top of the cloth. "Accio; Goblin made eyeglasses, blind version."

A eyeglasses case flew on her hand which he opened, swipe her blood laced with magic on its lens before wearing it. The said eyeglasses glowed for a bit as she blinked.

"Mooh, I'm really blind without my eyeglasses. So damn troublesome." Naru pulled the cloth away from the trunk, revealing a staircase down. "Don't try to follow me, Horse-san, Weasel-san. I will be fine and please stop Blondaime from following . . . until I haven't keyed Papa here he cannot go inside!" glaring on her masked guards, she jumped inside the Trunk which shut close.

Last thing she heard is. . . Minato's wail?

Inside the trunk,

Her Trunk was spelled as a three story Mansion similar to Peverel Manor on her original dimension. All of her wealth and important items are stored in here.

You could say she is making her own version of Gate of Babylon.

Arriving in her room, she picked up another trunk. It contained her prized hobby and other miscellaneous things. Once she left her room, she visited her potion's lab, took her preserved kit and Potion's/Medical pouch. A little side track on the wine cellar pulling a very old bottle of firewhisky, she happily gotten out of the trunk.

Only to be snatch by Minato who was talking hundred miles per breath.

"Papa, shut up or your newly showered pictures would be on every fan girl's pillow tonight." Naru threaten as her avada green eyes darken in irritation. "I promise you that."

Blondaime immediately let her go.

"Um, Naru-chan?" Minato carefully addressed his daughter. Emerald green eyes meet Sapphire blue. "Horse told me you can now see using that eyeglasses."

"Yup! This baby is a special eyeglasses forged by the Goblin Nation for me, for a price of course." Naru shook her head in amusement as she closed the first trunk which shrunk into the size of a match box. Hiding it on her pocket, she opened the trunk she picked up from her room. "This glasses bypasses the nerves in my eyes through my brain. Magic makes it so complicated but to make it short, it allows a blind person to see as long as they wear it. Its also layered with too many protection runes. . . or seals in your words. I need to feed this with some blood laced with magic once a year."

The Yondaime tilted his head. "That's kind of useful. . "

"Indeed it was." She entered her upper body inside the trunk as she searched for something. "And its price is pretty impressive."

"How much?"

"Umm, twenty million galleons? If converted to bullion I think two hundred." The adults gawked on sheer disbelief. ". . . without the spells."

"That's way too outrageous!" ANBU Horse shouted.

"Actually, it's just pocket change from my Trust Fund. Aha!" Naru pulled out a small box and a thick tome about runes. She gave the book to her father who looked at it in interest. "Hmm, its been a while, Emerald!"

Inside the box, an emerald book with black chains flew over her head.

"Greetings, Iris-sama." The Book of Soul Darkness greeted her. "Or shall I start calling you Naru-sama now?"

"Whichever is fine, Emerald." Naru smiled as she poke the Magical Book. "And you can start."

"Of course. This world is filled with raw magical energy. I will be on standby mode so you can draw me whenever you need. And for warning, Cendrillon is out of the question for at least four years."

"Eh?! Why?!!"

"Because of paperwork, Naru-sama. Last time you used Cendrillion, you wiped out an entire fleet of rouge soldiers. To be honest, Cendrillion is on par with Ea in terms of power which is definitely not funny anymore. . White Devil of Chaos,"

"I told you stop calling me that, dattebayo!"

"I will once you quite eating Treacle tart."

"Leave my sweets alone!!"

"That means never."

"Papa! Emerald is being mean to me!!"

Minato cannot help but to laugh on her misery.

0000

"Hokage-sama. . ."

"Call me Minato, Chouza-san." The Yondaime said as he put down the scroll he is reading. "How may I help you?" he asked the Akamichi Clan Head.

"Actually, I am going to ask you. Is your daughter acting strange ever since the Hyuuga Kidnapping?"

"Um. . ." Minato paused, thinking carefully. ". .yes, Naru-chan did. May I ask why? Did she have done something?" And here I thought that girl is changing!

"Oh, nothing bad. My son Chouji, received a three paged apology letter from Naru-sama, personally given to him. And she did a public apology to the ones she bullied in the past." Chouza told his friend.

The blonde stared at the plump ninja in shock.

"Really?"

"Indeed! I think the kidnapping knock some sense on that daughter of yours! She was more polite and refined to be honest. And don't me start on the cake she baked! That was so delicious!"

"KAKASHI!!!" Minato shouted, startling the Akamichi Head. The said silver haired ninja appeared out of nowhere, on his back is Naru, laughing her ass out.

"Oh my gosh! Again!!" pure utter joy glitter on those emerald green eyes. "That feels like flying!!"

"Later, Naru-chan~" Kakashi told her as he put down the six year old wearing a cute orange dress with too many black bows.

"Okay~ Bye, Papa! Bye, Akamichi-sama~" Naru skipped out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving the adults alone.

"Sensei, is there something you want to ask?" Kakashi asked, adjusting his flak jacket.

"When did Naru-chan start writing apology letters?" Minato asked.

"Oh that? Four days ago. We are having a walk and she noticed the looks thrown at her. I don't know how she learned about her 'bad habits'—maybe Emerald told her—and she started making those letters. On each one she bullied and ridiculed. To be honest, the kids are now warming up to her ever since." The copy nin reported. "Also, Naru-chan told me not to tell you, Sensei. Her words, I quote 'Being the Yondaime's daughter is kind of annoying. Some of them cannot speak badly in front of me because I am Papa's daughter. Maybe that was the reason why I grew such a spoiled, pain in the ass brat. Oh well, maybe having an amnesia isn't as bad as it seems,' To be honest, Naru-chan's observation had merit to it."

"And the baking?"

"Actually, I was shocked like you when she start baking early this morning."

"I want some cake too~!" Minato whined as the door opened.

Naru entered, carrying a large picnic basket which almost the same height as her. Skipping merrily, she placed the said basket on the table which appeared out of nowhere.

"I made some chocolate ice cream cake. Who want some?"

Kakashi immediately appeared on her side and accepted the slice of Chocolate Ice cream Cake given to him.

"Thanks Naru-chan."

"You're welcome. I'm thinking on making Paella or Lasagna for dinner. Hmm, I think I'm craving for some seafood spaghetti,'tebayo~" Naru's eyes focused on the cook book which Emerald helpfully provided. "Do I have enough ingredients to make an Italian dinner, Em?"

"More than enough, Naru-sama. The Peverel Gardens had all the herbs you needed." Emerald replied as it flip a page. "I do suggest Tiramisu for dessert."

"Is that so? Ya know, I never thought I would miss this hobby of mine." The reincarnated witch commented as she closed the Artifact. "Time for groceries~"

"Can I go with you?" Minato blurted out.

Naru turned around and smiled at her father. "Of course, Papa. I would love to have you as company." She replied as she closed Emerald. "However, I want you to wear this clothes I picked."

The males eyed the paper bag that appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay," there is nothing wrong with her choices, right?

Five minutes later,

"How do I look?"

"A sought after model of FHM and Playboy Magazine." Naru replied with a straight face as she took a picture of her father wearing a simple blue turtleneck shirt with red lines partnered with loose jeans and black combat boots. What finished his get up is the black leather jacket with Namikaze insignia on the back.

"A what?"

"A model."

Minato blinked as he glance on his image on the floor length mirror that appeared out of nowhere. "Its just a simple civilian clothes. . ."

"Which I made for you since all you wear is your shinobi gears." Naru already change her dress into a simple maroon long sleeves with uzumaki crest brooch on her neck. A black bow is tied below it. Her top was partnered with white skirt and white thigh high five inch boots. Her hair is tied into high twin tails with maroon ribbons.

"You are hiding a lot of talent, are you?" the older blonde wore the black baseball hat given to him.

"Well then, have fun learning them, Papa. Its not as if I was hiding them in the first place." Naru shrug her shoulders. "Papa is an intelligent man, sooner or later, he would connect the dots that would answer his questions." Skipping towards the door, she stop and turned around. "It's a date then, Papa!"

Minato's eyes narrowed for a second, hearing his daughter's words. He could taste the hidden meaning of it so is Kakashi. Sharing a look with his apprentice, they both approach Naru and took her hands.

The six year old just giggled as Emerald flew over their heads.

"A date then, huh? I do not mind." Minato created four Kage Bushins to deal with his work.

"Don't mind me. I'll just be your chaperone." Kakashi told her.

"Fiiiine. . ."

0000

Who knows shopping is kind of refreshing especially since the people doesn't know who you are?

Minato glance on Naru who was haggling with a merchant. He does not know where his daughter learned it but her persuasive skills are very good.

"Sensei. ." he glance at Kakashi. "You do notice it, right?"

"Of course I do." The blonde replied. "She's not exactly hiding it, ya know?"

"You don't think she is an imposter?"

"That would be impossible since I weave the Hiraishin seal on the back of her neck before the kidnapping."

"What are you talking about?"

The two would deny that they jumped in surprise as Naru appeared beside Minato.

"N-nothing of importance, Naru-chan." The Yondaime replied.

"Okay, then. If Papa says so." Naru blinked her large emerald green eyes hidden behind her eyeglasses. "Anyways, is Mama away from a mission? I haven't seen her ever since the kidnapping."

Pain. Pure utter pain and agony passed Minato's sapphire blue eyes which Naru saw.

"On the other hand, never mind." She could clearly see the pain he felt even if he hide it.

"Naru. . ."

"Don't force yourself. You cannot just force your heart in order to fit theirs." Naru wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm always here, ya know? I won't leave you alone even if you tried to push me away. That's a promise, dattebayo!"

Minato didn't reply and just hugged her.

Raiken. . she told her hidden partner.

Working on it.

000

Dinner is done beautifully. Naru made sure her father and Kakashi are fast asleep before slipping out of the bed towards the Gardens where Raiken is waiting for her.

Hugging the shawl over her bare shoulders, Naru looked at Death in the eye.

"What did you find out, Raiken?"

"Six years ago, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. You know, the usual scenario. However, Kyuubi manage to snap out of its mad craze and helped on driving Madara or Obito Uchiha out of Konoha. Since the Fox had been given a choice, he was sealed on you. . willingly, I may add. The Sandaime is still alive, if you are wondering." Raiken told her. "About Kushina, she was taken by ROOT in order to be killed, just a day after you are born. She is currently in Uzu, in healing coma since she was rescued by her fellow Uzumakis in Ame."

"Would there be any problem if I make an appearance to Uzu? I am an Uzumaki too."

"Use your bond with her. But I would suggest to do it when no one would notice you are gone."

A smirk adorned Naru's lips. If Minato or Kakashi saw her, they would ran to the hills.

"That's easy."

0000

Or so she thought.

It took a week before Naru manage to slip under the radar, aka Minato and Kakashi . . along her new ANBU Guard, Weasel. The Hiraishin seal on the back of her neck made it difficult even if she could move it to another place. . . or rather clone.

Hooowever, Minato Namikaze is a genius and waaaay overprotective mother hen to the highest level. She once tried to poke it when she was taking a bath on her newly expanded bathroom (which she turned into a huge bath complete with mermaid fountain and rose petals. . .) Minato appeared, ready to gut any intruder trying to murder her.

Only to be shocked seeing her well and taking a bath.

"Since when we had a personal hotsprings?"

"Two hours ago. I was bored and please allow me to finish my bath, Papa."

"Okay."

Good thing she manage to find her time turner, the one who could turned back in a month rather than an hour.

Packing lightly, she wore her bag and then activated the time turner. Appearing exactly a month ago, Emerald transformed into a pure black and silver rapier.

Thinking about Kushina, Naru focused her magic on her bond with her mother. The lovely red head sharing the same emerald green eyes that turned violet when she reach sixteen. The Bloody Red Habanero and a mother.

The woman her father loved so much.

Feeling the tug, Naru twirled before slashing the air making a black rip in front of her. Immediately entering the path way, she landed on her face since it was too high.

"Gaah! I really, really hate magical travel! Mooh!! Why does this keeps happening to me, dattebayo?!" she scratch her blonde hair tied into a braided bun. "First, Floo Traveling then that blasted portkey! Now even my Semblance hated me!"

"Maybe because you are just unlucky?"

Naru snorted, not looking.

"Yeah. In my first life, I was killed when I was a year old then revived. Spend seventeen fucking years as a receptacle of a foul soul shard that only way to get rid of it is goblin magic. Did I know that? Of course not! I do the Gryffindor way and commit suicide! Meet my dead Headmaster, go back in the land of living—lemme tell ya, being revive hurts. Killed the blasted Dark Lord after trying to kill me seven times!" she continued to rant, not noticing her audience wincing hearing her story. "Got killed when my so called best friend stabbed me with a kitchen knife and burned my body. I thought I would stay dead but I was reborn in this world. And you know what? Being used as a Jinchuuriki ten minutes after my birth is annoying."

"Who was insane enough to do that?!"

"According my minion, Kyuubi. He sealed himself on me and I haven't gotten the chance to speak to him." Naru slapped her forehead. "Gosh, how rude of me! The names Namikaze Naru—"

Her words were cut short when her emerald green eyes meet violet ones.

"M. . .. Ma. . . MAMA?!!!'' the chibi blonde exclaimed as Kushina Uzumaki froze at her words. "The hell?! Raiken said you are in coma! Healing coma!!"

The red head tilted her head a bit. "I just woke up yesterday."

This time, Naru blinked. "Yesterday was the day I had gotten my memories as Iris Potter along my magic. Hmm, it appears we are connected . . . in theory my magic knew about you so when I woke up, it also woke you in your comatose stage. Hmm, plausible."

Kushina wince at the technical words she is sprouting. "Shut up and seat beside me, 'ttebane!"

"Okay." Naru sat on the chair beside the bed. Now, she looked around and noticed they are in a hospital. "Are we in Uzu?"

"Yes. Several Uzumaki's started on restoring the Country six years ago, according to Elder Sayo." Kushina replied as the blonde listened intently on her words. "May I know how did you bypass our seals? They would only allow an Uzumaki to enter."

"I am a half Uzumaki, 'ttebayo. I just looked like my father but I got my mother's eyes." Naru answered honestly.

"You called me Mama earlier." Violet eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Because you are my mother. I know the reason why you have been in coma and no, my father does not know where I am." The reincarnated witch scratch her whisker marks. "Also, if you are in doubt, DNA Test is your best friend."

"And how could we be sure you are not a spy?" Naru could feel the cold metal on her neck.

"A spy would not get caught, Shinobi-san. If I were send to kill Uzumaki Kushina, I should be a mice meat right now since one of the wards weaved in this place is an intention ward wrapped in a lovely exploding ward if the person who entered here had a bad intention to her." The blonde replied, cool as a cucumber. "Also, like my mother said, only an Uzumaki is allowed to enter."

The kunai on her throat vanished.

Four shinobi's appeared beside Kushina. Two males and two females. All of them had the trade mark blood red hair.

"You know, this is the first time I saw a blonde Uzumaki," the slightly shorter male in Jounin Uniform commented.

"My minion said I was the replica of my father but the shape and color of my eyes along my soft features came to my mother. Papa is very tight lipped on who my mother is." Naru leaned on the chair as she hugged her pillow. Emerald returned on her standby mode floating above her head. "I am speaking to .. ?"

"Uzumaki Kouru. This man is Uzumaki Ryouhei. Beside me is Uzumaki Reika and Elder Sayo." The taller man with a large scroll replied. "You?"

"Namikaze Naruto, please call me Naru. It is a pleasure to meet every one of you." The blonde smiled at them.

"Namikaze, huh?" Elder Sayo. . . does not look like an Elder. She was physically at the same age of Amelia Bones! "The Yondaime of Konoha?"

"Yup! That's my Papa! According to Raiken, he was head over heels in love with mama even if she was calling him Girly-boy." Naru adjusted her eyeglasses as she folded her legs under her chin. "So, can I stay? My other self is currently distracting Papa along my guards. Being the Hokage's daughter is so annoying, 'ttebayo."

000

This girl is playing with fire, Elder Sayo thought as she studied the blonde Uzumaki who is Kushina's daughter. She could clearly see that she is definitely their Princess's daughter.

"Just to be clear, we do not want Konoha's wrath over once your clone pop out of existence and learned you are not in Konoha." Reika said.

"It's not a clone, Nee-chan. I had a Time Turner, a nifty device that allows me to travel for a moment, the one I was using is a month. As long as I won't meet my other self, we will be fine." Naru replied as she waved the hourglass necklace she is wearing. "Too much magic is needed but since I was a bit powerful and a Jinchuuriki to booth, the cost doesn't strain me too much."

"Hmm," Elder Sayo approach the young girl and gently ruffled her hair.

"Welcome to Uzushiogakure no Sato, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naru."

"Thank you~!"

0000

Two years later,

Minato stared at Naru.

Naru stared back.

The staring contest continued until the Yondaime threw his hands in frustration.

"Care to tell me why?" the blonde begged.

"There is a reason why it was called a surprise, Papa. Don't be such a kid. It should be me." Naru rolled her eyes as she threw her party plans on her pocket dimension. "Now, time to do your job~" an evil grin adorn her face as three Naru clones dumped seven feet tall papers each on the table. "Have fun~"

"Naru!!!"

The reincarnated witch rolled her eyes as she left her father on his office. Glancing on her wristwatch, she smiled seeing her other self already left to visit her mother. Turning in a corner, she was swallowed by the shadows, only to appear on top of her Father's head on the Hokage Monument. Three moments later, Kakashi appeared and sat beside her, his ever present Icha Icha made its appearance.

"I can take care of myself, 'ttebayo." She murmured as she hugged her knees. "Also, I'm not alone. ."

"Can't I just accompany you, Naru-chan?" the Copy nin gave her a lazy glance.

"I don't like crowds. . . too much." Her sapphire blue eyes turned emerald as she stared upon the entire Village. "I. . I feel caged and its suffocating. I don't know why."

They were filled with silence.

"Naru-chan. . ..?"

"Hmm?"

"Who are you really?"

Naru shuffled a bit and stared at Kakashi for a moment.

"My name is Iris Potter, twenty two years old. . . well when I died. My likes are treacle tart, Hedwig, Emerald and relaxing. My hobbies are pranking, baking and collecting books. My dream. . . used to be having a peaceful life but now. . ." a small smile appeared on her lips. "My dream is to make Papa happy by making sure Mama would return by his side."

"What happened to the original Naru-chan?"

"Her time is up. Raiken, the Shinigami thought it was a great idea to place my soul in this body. Do not worry, her soul is now in the reincarnation cycle." She answered truthfully. "I am what you call a Mage. My Line produces the best Battle Mages. In addition, I accidentally collected the three artifacts called the Deathly Hallows and when I died in the Final Battle, Raiken—had chosen me as his Master so here we are."

"That's quite a tale, Iris-chan." Kakashi closed his book and reached her hair.

By instinct, Naru flinched, expecting him to hurt her.

"I won't hurt you. . . you do know that, don't you?" the silver haired male asked softly.

"E. .even so. . . all adults and some friends of mine did it. . ." she replied softly. Avoiding those mismatched eyes, she continued. "My so called best friends killed me along my son, Kakashi. . . my bundle of joy. . . my final memory of my love. . " fat hot tears ran through her cheeks as Kakashi pulled her into a hug.

"I. . . I was so happy. I'm planning on naming him Eugene Harold Potter-Black-Prince. E-even through Sev is not with us anymore. . . I plan on living in peace. ." Naru—no—Iris choked a sob. "My beloved Yuu-chan didn't even have a chance to take his first breath when they snap his neck. . . I haven't even held him. .!" she poured all her pain and suffering as Kakashi held her close.

"I've been their weapon even before my birth. I was molded to be the sacrificial pawn of the fucking Light Faction in order to kill the Dark side." Here, Iris removed herself from Kakashi's hold before letting an insane laugh. "The one I looked up as a grandfather manipulated and used me, Kakashi! My own fucking birth revolve in some half assed prophecy that caused my own life to go to hell. For the Greater Good, they said. What about mine?! What about my happiness?! I only love one—one person who clearly loves me for who I am—who loved Iris not The-Girl-Who-Lived but me. But even him and my child—they even ripped them away from me!!"

Iris laid on the ground, her arm covering her eyes.

"I just wanted a family. . . isn't hard to accept?"

Kakashi did not reply but once again gather her into his arms. Iris sobs turned into hiccups until she fell asleep.

"An reincarnated soul." Uchiha Itachi commented as he landed beside the ANBU Captain.

"Indeed. That answers why Naru-chan is so different after the kidnapping." Minato approach his student and gently wipe the tear tracks on Iris' cheek. "My poor, poor daughter. You suffered so much. ."

"What shall you do, Sensei?" Kakashi asked.

The Yondaime smiled softy.

"Be a father and love her like she should have been."

The three males felt the temperature went down as a soft whisper is heard.

Thank you for loving my daughter. . . Minato Namikaze. .

0000

Raiken bang his head on the nearest tree. He never thought that his Master is still hurt when Yuu-chan died. Well, sue him. He is Death and the concept of having a child or family—minus Iris—never crossed his mind.

Now then, what to do?

"Oh, right!"

Raiken let out an insane laughter as he literally skipped towards his destination. That bitch owe him a few favors that he would be cashing now.

He loved his Master so dearly and he knew this would make her happy.

Very, very happy. A happy Master equals to a happy Death Servant since Iris would not bitch doing work from now on.

0000

Naru felt lighter when she woke up that evening. Beside her is the chibified version of the Nine Tailed Fox, taking a nap.

"Oh, you are awake, Hime." Kurama greeted her. "How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful, Kurama. I feel lighter. . .now that a weight had fallen off my shoulders." She replied, gently scratching his head. "However, its embarrassing. . . having a meltdown upon Kakashi-san's presence."

"You never had a chance to mourn your kit. That's understandable."

Naru gave him a sad smile. "Yuu-chan would love to meet you, ya know?"

"I may not understand the mechanics but I believe you will see him once again." Kurama wrapped his tails on her arm.

"I hope so. . ." the blonde hugged the biju.

0000

While Naru is being entertained by Kurama, Minato is torn being happy or horrified.

Why is that? In front of him is a two month old baby boy with rich black hair and piercing emerald green eyes—those eyes only his daughter has.

The said baby is looking at him like he was an idiot while chewing his knuckle.

"So. . . you are Yuu-chan. . ." the Yondaime commented as he cradle the bundle who was wearing a cute dark blue wolf onesie. "How could I explain this to Naru-chan?"

"Just tell that an idiot drop a cute baby on your arms telling you that he is Yuu-chan." Kakashi replied as he watched his Sensei rock the baby.

"But my daughter is eight!" Minato hissed.

"But as Iri-chan, she's twenty two." Itachi pointed out.

"Not helping!!"

"Sensei, just give the baby to Naru-chan. He is hers even if the baby looks like Itachi's love child." Kakashi joked, earning him a kunai thrown at him.

Yuu-chan laughed seeing the violence.

"Papa, are you coming home for dinner?" Naru's voice rang inside the Hokage Office as her semblance appeared. Stepping out of the portal, the shinobi saw her wearing a casual white shirt and leggings. She was also bare footed as Kurama acts like a living scarf.

"Of course, Naru-chan." Minato replied immediately, just as the baby let out a happy gurgle.

The reincarnated witch's focus landed upon the child. Naru pursed her lips as she glared on her father, her Killing Intent flooded the entire room—completely missing the child.

"Please tell me you did not cheated upon Mama."

Minato blanched upon the accusation. "Hell no! I love Kushina too much! And why would I cheat on her? I do not have a death wish!"

The killing Intent abruptly vanished, allowing them to breath freely.

"My apologies." Naru approach her father and opened her arms. Minato carefully gave her the child. "Who is this little Kit?"

"The letter said he was yours. Yuu-chan." The Yondaime told her.

Naru froze before her sapphire blue eyes turned into emerald green eyes with a hint of violet.

"Y-Yuu-chan?" her hand glowed with gold energy as her magic washed over the child.

Her magic purred in happiness as she felt that tiny piece of her soul on this bundle of joy.

"Dear God, Yuu-chan!!" she hugged the baby in her chest, before pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. "My baby. . . his final gift for me. . . thank God. . ."

"I'm too young to have grandchild. .." Minato moaned while watching his daughter cooing upon her son. "I wonder what Kushina would do in this case?"

"Accept the child as Naru-chan's baby brother. Once Yuu-chan is old enough, we can explain to him the truth." As always, Itachi gave the concrete solution.

"That idea had a merit." Naru wiped the tears from her cheeks while cradling the now sleeping baby. "However. . . I have no idea how to take care of a baby. . will you help me, Papa?"

"Of course, I will. In addition, Kakashi-kun volunteered to help you." Minato grinned evilly upon his student who choked his spit.

"Nonno is being evil, nee, Yuu-chan?" the reincarnated witch spoke to the giggling baby. "Aren't you hungry as of yet, kit? I shall prepare a bottle for you. Dobby!"

A sharp crack startled them as a fully dressed House Elf appeared.

"Mistress Iris called Dobby?"

"Hello, Dobby. Thank you for accepting my summon." Naru said. "Also, Its Namikaze-Uzumaki Naru now."

"Naru-sama, then." The Hyperactive elf saw the baby. "Oh! Oh! Young Master Yuu!"

"Indeed. Can you turn the spare room next to mine in Namikaze Estate as a nursery? You can use the ones I brought from France. Before that, a bottle of milk, please."

"Of course, Naru-sama! Dobby will do what you please. Also, who will be Young Master's personal Elf, may I asked?"

"Is Winky available? I'm afraid we—Papa and I—are not fully equip in dealing with a magical child." Naru raised her hand in order to halt any question Minato was about to asked. "in addition, I want all the news from the wizarding world when I died."

"In your will, Mistress of Death." Dobby bow down before vanishing.

Naru sighed in relief before approaching the couch. Sitiing down, she motioned the males to accompany her as she moved Yuu-chan in much more comfortable position in her arms.

Casting a privacy charm over the room, she spoke as Dobby appeared with a crib. The House Elf looked at Naru for permission before taking the sleepy baby from his mother and being deposited to the crib.

"I am a First Generation Pureblood Battle Mage produced by the Peverel Lines. Like I told Kakashi-sempai, I am not originally from this world and yes, I am a reincarnated soul.

Dobby is what you call a House Elf, servants of the Magicals like me. If you are familiar to brownies, they are spirits who work in exchange for milk and bread. However, House Elves work in exchange of being bonded to a magical—mainly me. I do admit that several of my Clan's men abused those elves, and I swear my Family never punished those clitters in any mistake they have done by hurting themselves or giving them clothes. The last one means that we are firing them."

"Does this . .. House Elves . . could work around chakra?" Minato asked.

"They are bonded to me, Papa. Also, it seems so since Dobby is acting like normal. . " here Naru snorted. "I have forgotten that Dobby is an anomaly of their race. Anyways, taking care of Yuu-chan will be much easier and I have a protector for my Kit. Do I still have to enter the Shinobi Academy?"

"Actually, you don't have to but that means you will become an apprentice of a Shinobi of mine." The blonde told her. "In addition, the Council would questioned why I am coddling you, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine tails."

"Politics, figures." Naru took a sip of her Blood Lotus wine, making her eyes flash into blood red. "This body is currently undergoing several changes in order to accommodate my original Blood line. As I found out that my old bonds as a Witch is still present, I would not be shocked if Fawkes manages to find me here."

That, she would see later. Now, she had a baby to dote on.


	7. Prince of Death

Prince of Death

Summary;

In the midst of the Yearly Birthday Mob, Five-year-old Naruto ended up beaten and left for death inside of the forest near the Memorial Stone. Unable to understand why the villagers hated him since birth, he wished that someone would finally end his pathetic short life.

Instead of cold fingers of Death, a warm voice soothed his injured soul.

"I promise, I will love you, Naruto-kun. . "

As the clock chimes into midnight, the Mistress of Death found a heir.

00000

The Lady in Black

Festival.

Éclair Chantrice Peverel watched the villagers currently mingle down the road. She watched the children laughing, playing and chasing each other. They were wearing colorful kimonos, a far cry from her black victorian dress that reached her feet partnered with a pair of black heels. Her sleeves were thick of red ruffle trims as her hair that usually bound in a braided bun are flowing freely, only adorned by a red rose clip.

Cupping her cheek with her gloved hand, she pondered why she thought spending her vacation days at the Elemental Countries is a great idea. Since she had two hundred years' worth of Vacation Leave to be cashed. . that means she could at least stay here in Shinobi World for eighty years. Ninety if she pushed it.

Because this place is so familiar. A voice told her. Find our precious one. He should be five now. . .

Our precious, huh.

Shaking her head, Éclair stood up and jumped down the rooftop, turning herself invisible. She arrived at Konoha a month ago but decide not to live inside the village. Drove the Sandaime Hokage into nuts searching where her house is but she kept her mouth shut.

Also, she loves nature so much that living in the forest sounds divine. Being in astral form allows her much freedom and had the easiest way to gather information. With her infiltration skills honed being a weapon from the last Magical War and her years being chased by her Minions when she ditched her work made her much deadlier in fading at the background. Who would thought an innocent teenager with the softest smile could kill you with a toothpick?

Then again, Éclair never been a normal teenager. Being locked at your Twenty two year old body sucks especially if your family and friends started to grow old and you are the only one left looking.. . youthful. (she shivered when she heard someone shout FLAMES OF YOUTH! Somewhere) They all chalked it up upon her magic but later on, the sheeple started to whisper that she might be using Dark Rituals.

Morons, a lot of them—Honestly.

Her walk was cut off when she heard a telltale of a mob. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. If someone could see her eyes hidden underneath the blindfold she is wearing, they would see a pair of confused emerald green eyes. Deciding to listen first,

". .. we need to hurry!"

"the fox will die tonight—!"

"Avenge the Fourth!"

Huh? Avenge who? Fox? Tilting her head, she followed them.

However, her confusion turned into pure utter horror when she saw a mob of civilians and a handful of ninjas beating a small and defenseless figure near the edge of her home.

Fox?! That was a kid! Her mind screamed in horror as she slammed her fist on her left palm.

"Ice make; Rose Garden!" rose vines made of ice sprouted from the ground, injuring the mob. Éclair materialized and swiftly took the bloodied boy in her arms. Instead of apparating, she Shadow Walked towards her house leaving the frozen mob. She does not care if they die in hyperthermia. Serves them right.

"Dobby! Winky! Prepare the Hospital wing and alert Rena!" She shouted once she entered the Peverel Manor built in Konoha. The Manor is inside a Fidelus Charm, the only reason why the ANBU cannot find her house.

"Yes, Mistress Éclair!" Dobby shouted before vanishing.

The Mistress of Death arrived upon the left wing where her Hospital Wing reside. When she inherited the said House, she asked the Portrait of her grandfather, Renato Peverel why they had a hospital wing.

His answer? Paranoia to the highest level.

"Good evening, Mistress. Please place him on the bed." Rena, a special Healer Homunculus told her.

"Heal him, Rena." Éclair plead as she placed the boy on the hospital bed.

"I will do my best, Mistress." The red head replied before starting to work.

The ravenette sat a few feet away from Rena who is working diligently. Dobby and Winky are helping her.

She was dozing off when she felt a spike of magic. .no chakra emitting from the boy. Jumping on her feet, Éclair rushed towards the bed and held the boy's forehead.

Only to appear inside a sewer.

"What kind of mindscape is this?" she uttered as she looked around. Taking a step, she now noticed the water she is standing on.

Cue on full body shudder. Shaking her head, Éclair pushed her OCD aside and start her trek inside. She does not know how long she walked until she end up in a large carven.

Entering, she gasp.

A large majestic nine tailed fox is currently howling in pain inside an elaborated cage. A piece of paper is attached on the said cage with a kanji of SEAL. She also found the boy wrapped upon the tails of the said fox.

She could see various of cracks inside the place.

"Mistress," Éclair turned around to see her Death Partner, Ruin. "They are dying. Its not time,"

"I know, Ruin." She removed her blindfold revealing her emerald green eyes glowing with power. Falling in her knees, she bit her thumb drawing blood before slamming it on the ground.

"Optime Meruerat De Solio Caelo! (Throne of the Chained Sky)"

Various of black and red chains sprouted from the ground. They wrapped upon the cage and stabbed on every crack. Éclair wince as she felt the chakra trying to siphoned her own magic in order to strengthen and help the boy survived.

Grasping a chain, she whispered the words that would make the boy as her heir.

"Death is my friend and pledge."

00000

"Are you sure in your decision?"

"Indeed."

"Well then, his name is now Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Peverel,"

Éclair choked her tea.

"UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE?!!" She exclaimed as she remember one of the files she read on her fellow Mistress Lorelei's work. "Are you saying I just adopted the Child of Prophecy?!"

Ruin nodded as he took form of a tall handsome male with dark blue hair and gray eyes. He is wearing a casual pin stripe suit.

"Indeed you have. Having second thoughts?"

"Oh hell, no! That kid suffered way too much than me and that was saying something on how shitty my life is. Also, he would have been as good as dead if I haven't blood adopted him." Éclair fell back on her seat. She massage her temple. "Why do I feel I just entered a political shit storm?"

"Because you did. Naruto-kun is a Jinchuuriki and the true Prince of Konoha. The civilian council might hate him but he is still the weapon of the Leaf. . . even against the wishes of Minato Namikaze." Death explained to her as he produced a thick file folder. "Do you want to know the future if you did not take him?"

"That would be cheating. Just warn me if something big were going to happen." She decided. "But now, I would take a nap. Healing and Adopting my Little Kit is exhausting."

"Of course, Milady. Have a good sleep. . ."

00000

Two Months later,

Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi tap his pipe on his ash tray. Its been two months since Naruto, his surrogate grandson had been missing. According to Inu who is still having fun with the injured party, someone took the injured boy and vanished in the middle of the forest near the Memorial Stone.

"Naruto-kun. . I hope you are safe. . ." he whispered.

"He is indeed." The Hokage did a double take seeing a lovely young woman sitting beside the window, wearing a blue blouse underneath a white open hooded jacket partnered with black short skirt, black pair of thick stocking and white ankle length five inch wedge heels. Her wavy hair that looked like freshly spilled blood is tied in a high ponytail with a black ribbon.

Emerald green eyes framed with a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses stared on his own.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama."

"Éclair-hime." Sarutobi greeted her.

"The kit is currently in my care. Still recovering.'' She told him before returning her attention back towards the portrait of the Yondaime. "Ruu-chan exhausted himself so is Riku-chan. You know, you could have prevented this if you never told the sheep what he is or you could have bundle him here in your office every year."

The Hokage quietly lighted up his pipe.

"I want to kill them. Your Council, I mean. However, I cannot do that unless you might brand me as a traitor." She continued. "I ask you, why do you still keep them? I chose this place because it is a military village. I do agree on democracy but they are spiting on your face, Hiruzen. As I watched this place for the last three months . . I would say this is beyond pathetic."

"How could you say that, hime-sama?"

"You are the Hokage, are you not? Then why are you allowing their disrespect? Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki died in order to protect this village. Trying to kill the Last Uzumaki-Namikaze is spitting on their sacrifices." Éclair flutter her eyelashes before focusing her attention back to the old man. "I understand you wanted peace but the Civilian Council already crossed the line. What are you waiting for, Sarutobi Hiruzen? That one day Naruto once again assaulted but this time they would not be contended on just beating him? What if they decide to torture him? Oh wait. . that already happened two months ago. The boy already suffered almost all the horror on his short life. What if they decide to . . . sexually assault him?" Her words made the Hokage pale even further alongside ANBU Inu and Tora who was hidden in a corner. "Fear makes humans irrational, please remember that. But do admit that your precious people might do what I have suggested. Especially ninjas who hated him just because of his furry problem." Standing up, she approach the door. "Think, Hiruzen. I already love Naruto even if I just spend two months with him. I do not care about his past or his parents. I know I would die in order to protect him as long as I can. I will be waiting for your decision. Good day." By that, she left the office.

Sarutobi took a long swig of his pipe.

"Inu, Tora." The ANBU landed gracefully in front of him. "Speak freely. What is your opinion upon Éclair-hime's words?"

"We fully agree on her assestment, Hokage-sama." Inu replied

"I see." The Hokage sigh in defeat. "Tell the Clan Leaders I want to see them tomorrow afternoon. Do not alert Danzo. He is not needed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Inu, asked Himegimi if you can see young Naruto." Sarutobi paused. "If you find her."

"Hai." Inu replied even deep inside he was crying hugging two chibi stuff toys of Minato and Obito.

How the hell he could find her?! She's way worst than a ghost and even the Inazukas cannot find her!

00000

Ichikaru Ramen Stand,

"I would like to order twenty bowls of miso ramen for takeout, please." Éclair told Teuchi as she pulled out a food storage scrolls. "And ten bowls of seafood ramen too,"

"If I did not stared at you, Éclair-san, I would thought Kushina-san is the one ordering." The ramen chef commented as he start to prepare her order.

The red head (currently) giggled softly. "A friend of mine have gotten me addicted to ramen. Also, my young charge loves ramen."

"Oh, is that so? Aren't you a little young to have a child? You are a civilian, aren't you?"

"I am a civilian, indeed. But if the Civilian council piss me off much further, I could just ask to reinstate my Clan here.'' Éclair's eyes flashed into pale gold for a moment. "ANBU-san, do you want something?"

ANBU Inu appeared on her side.

"Greetings, Himegimi. But Hokage-sama asked me if I could meet your young charge." He said.

"You know, you could have just asked me. No need to stalk me." Adjusting her eyeglasses, she accepted the scroll filled with Ramen. Paying Teuchi, "Have a good day, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san."

"Same to you, Éclair-san!" she gave them a polite bow before leaving. Inu followed her quietly.

"To answer you, Himegimi, you are pretty hard to find." He told her.

"I just don't like those shinobi with blank mask following me. They are annoying." Éclair replied, ignoring the civilians gawking on her clothes. Turning into a corner, she grabbed his arm and Shadow Walk towards the Memorial Stone. She could feel Inu's confusion but she never let go of his arm.

Weaving an annoying but complicated walk around for five minutes, she pulled the tall male behind a large tree.

"Where are we?"

"Read and memorize this.'' The redhead gave him a strip of paper which he immediately read and memorized.

Peverel Manor is behind the large Chestnut tree.

Inu was about to ask when his eyes budge out behind his mask when a tall imposing black gate appeared. Éclair approach the said gate and opened it. She paused when she noticed he isn't following her.

"ANBU-san, please follow me. Welcome to Peverel Manor. You are ordered to remove your mask since no one could enter here without my permission."

"I am just surprised, Himegimi." Inu replied as he followed her. Once he took a step inside the gate, he was greeted by the majestic front gardens tended by at least ten maids wearing white and blue maid uniforms.

"Welcome home, Mistress," a tall woman with white hair and blood red eyes greeted them. "Oh, we have a visitor,"

"Kakashi Hatake, thank you for having me." The silver haired ANBU politely said after removing his mask.

"Mira, is Ruu-chan awake?" Éclair asked as her blood red hair turned into black, shocking her companion.

"Indeed. Master Ruin is currently entertaining Young Master as we speak. They are currently in your office."

The Mistress of Death's eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Why there? I told Ruin that I would not touch those slacks of paper for a month." She motioned the two to follow her navigate the three story English Manor.

"But your baby pictures are." Mira replied, giggling softly.

"I'm going to kill him. Painfully." Éclair replied in a deadpan voice making even Kakashi chuckle.

00000

Two months earlier,

Naruto opened his weary blue eyes. The five year old carefully looked around in confusion when he found himself laying down on a very soft bed.

This is not the orphanage, he thought. Where am I?

Getting up slowly, he noticed that he is wearing a pair of orange pajamas which fitted him. They are very soft and comfortable.

The room where he is currently occupying were painted in soft orange. It was huge—easily dwarfing the Hokage Office. The floor is covered with brown furry carpet. There were three doors scattered around as the bed where he is sitting is beside a large window with dark blue drapes.

"Oh, you are awake, Naruto-kun." The boy flinch when he heard a voice. Turning on his left, he saw a tall man wearing casual blue T-shirt and cargo shorts sitting on the single sofa beside the window, a book on his hand. "My name is Ruin, feel free to call me Zio. That means Uncle."

"Z-Zio?" Naruto uttered as a glass of water is positioned on his lips via straw. He moved so fast!

"Take small sips. We laced it with with soothing potion for your raw throat. You have been asleep for two days." Ruin explained softly as Naruto followed his instructions. "Good boy,"

The boy blushed cutely.

"How do you feel, Naruto-kun?"

"Fine. . Zio. I feel a bit weak but I will be okay!" the boy cheerfully replied.

"Is that so? Alright, go to that blue door and take a bath if you want. I will prepare your clothes." Death pointed out the blue door.

Naruto scrambled out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom. It amused Ruin seeing he is almost healed.

Maah, he now had Mistress Éclair's blood running in his veins, boosting his already legendary healing abilities. I wonder what other gifts he would show later on. . .

It took Naruto half an hour to finish his bath. He was admiring the fact his Zio Ruin allowing him to bath by himself and he could use any items he wanted! Also, he had hot water for bath!

Drying himself with a large fluffy towel, he left the bathroom.

"Oh, you're finished already? I thought I would need to fetch you." Ruin commented as he caught the laughing blonde. "Here, allow me to help you." The older man pulled an orange T-shirt with black sleeves and wore it over Naruto's head. He stifled his laugh since he knew Éclair will have his head when she read the words Mommy's Little Fishcake in English printed in front of the shirt. Behind it were the words Bow down to Daddy's Chibi Flash.

The shirt is partnered with orange with black cargo shorts with four pockets and a pair of black and orange sneakers. Satisfied with the boy's look, he dried his blonde locks before taking the boy's hand.

"C'mon, Éclair will be arriving soon from her errand."

"E-ku-ler?"

"Yup. Éclair is one of the people who saved you from the mob two days ago, Chibi." Ruin decided to carry the boy over his shoulders, "Let me tell you a secret. Éclair was named after a chocolate cake. I'll make you one for dinner if our lovely Doctor gave you a go signal that you are cleared."

"What is cake, Zio Ruin?" Naruto asked as he was taken out of the room.

"Cake is a type of bread made from flour and sugar. There are different kinds of cake that Éclair and I can bake in our free time. The ones who made cakes are called Pastry Chefs." He explained in small words. "Éclair cakes are made from pure chocolate. Have you taste chocolate, Ruu-chan?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. no one have given me chocolates since we never had one in the orphanage. I did have Ramen, through!"

"Oh? Maybe we can ask Éclair to make ramen for lunch.'' Ruin brought him inside a large office, making the boy's jaw drop.

"Woah! This place is big! Much bigger than Jiji's office!"

"This is Éclair's main office. You are allowed to enter here but you should knock first, okay? Sometimes, we had important meetings happening here and knocking is a polite thing to do." He placed Naruto down the floor as he went towards a shelf. Pulling out a picture book that he brought yesterday, he joined the boy on the couch. "Here, The tale of Three Brothers."

"The letters are funny," the blonde pointed out, making Ruin laugh.

"They might look funny because they are written in different language." He replied. "They written in English alphabet. You will learn this later on alongside your Kanji and Katakana writings. . or is it called calligraphy?"

"Calligraphy, Nii-san. They are important once we teach Ruu-chan Fuuinjutsu." The two turned their heads on the door.

Speaking of the devil, she shall appear. Éclair is leaning on the door, watching them with a small smile in her lips. However, a frown marred her forehead when Naruto flinch as hid subtly behind Ruin.

"Hiya, Éclair! How's your errand? The little Fishcake is now awake!" Death happily chirped.

"Nii-san, Naruto's name means Maelstorm, not fishcake." She rolled her eyes and sat in front of the two. Her voice never rose and she actually preferred speaking softly.

(unless she is planning a very thorough tongue lashing)

Anyways, her emerald green eyes glance upon Naruto. "Hello, Naruto-kun. How do you feel?"

"I. . I'm fine. ." the blonde Chibi replied, almost burying himself on her brother's back.

"Chibi, you have no reason to be scared at Éclair," Ruin gather the boy on his lap. "Éclair saved you from the mob two days ago. She FREEZED them."

"They deserved it." Éclair replied truthfully as Naruto stared upon her eyes with his large sapphire blue eyes. "Do you want to see how I did it?"

The boy nodded.

She slammed her fist on her left hand.

"Ice make; Rose Garden." the whole table froze as ice roses grew from it.

"Wow! What kind of jutsu was that?! Can I learn it?!" trust a child to immediately bounce being an energetic bunny seeing such flashy technique.

"You can. When you are seven. It is easier to learn if you had an affinity to water or you had a Blood Limit related to ice. A Hyouton user, if I recall correctly." Éclair answered.

"Visit Kiri, you might get a stray." Ruin commented off handly.

"I'll take a walk tomorrow." She adjusted her eyeglasses. "Anyway, Naruto-kun, you are wondering why I would wait two years to teach you, correct?"

Naruto nodded.

"The reason why is . . you are still healing. I do not know what my blood have done on you since I basically adopted you in my clan." She smiled seeing his god smack look. 'Yup, you are not going to get rid of us and you will have a family. Anyhow, my blood had healing factors that aided your furry tenant's chakra and healing abilities."

"You. . you adopted me? W-Why?" Naruto asked in a small voice as he buried his face upon Ruin's shirt.

"You know. . . I don't have any idea why I did it to be honest." Éclair told him honestly. "However, picking up strays to be added to my growing family might be a good hobby. My Family Motto is Family protects each other whatever creature they are. Also, its been a while since this place had some children running around,"

"Is that a clear invitation to have some children running around here destroying some antique vases and make general mess, Sorellina?" Ruin let out an evil grin.

She gave him an unimpressed cold look.

"I said children, not childlike, moron. Honestly, act like your age."

"But acting like an responsible adult is so boring!" Ruin whined, earning a giggle from Naruto.

"Maah, have a walk outside. You might meet someone who acts like you." Éclair shook her head. "A new best friend, I think?"

0000

Somewhere, Uchiha Shisui and the still brainwashed Uchiha Obito sneezed.

0000

In retrospect, Éclair really did not know why she adopted Naruto. Sure, she did saved him but once she nursed him back to health, she could bring the kid to the Hokage and occasionally visit the child in question.

However, none of those entered her mind. Seeing the boy beaten and broken on the cold unforgiving ground. . . beaten because of something he had no control over. . .

Just. Like. Me.

The Peverel Matriarch glance upon Naruto who is currently taking a nap using her lap. Her fingers gently raked those spiky blonde locks and smiled, hearing the boy purr in content.

Aww, he acts like a mini-Minato. So cute.

Éclair paused as her emerald green eyes glazed for a moment. No one noticed it flashed into familiar Amethyst.

Blinking, she shook her head before turning the page of her book about Greek Mythology.

Back the topic, Éclair knew she cannot hide Naruto forever here in Peverel Manor since the boy wanted to be a ninja then Hokage. Ruin also told her that being a Jinchuriki, her cute Kit had no choice but to be a weapon.

An Idea she needed to rectify later on.

Anyhow, she cannot help but to wince on how much red tape and files she would sign later on. Naruto –kun—no, Ruu-chan is now magically or chakrally (is that even a word?) part of her Clan and Family. Even if they do a DNA test, actually, if they called a Lineage test, the results would say that Ruu-chan had Three parents, two mothers and one father.

She cannot help but to laugh softly. The Sandaime would have a fit if he learn about that tidbit. The old monkey would—yeah, definitely—thought Minato is in a ménage a trois relationship.

Poor, poor Minnie. . . even in death, we are still teasing you~

Stifling her giggles, she wonder how Ruin would tackle the political shit storm she accidentally produced?

0000

"Damn political shit storm. I should have ditched that pest Potter Luck with either E-rank Anti army Ranking or Charisma. No, Sorellina is already had Golden Rule and Charisma sky rocketing out of the roof." Ruin bitched as he start drafting appropriate letters for the Hokage to alert the old Monkey that Naruto is alive and currently a ward of the Peverel Clan. No need to alert the goddamn Civilian Council and Danzo.

Too bad the old Hawk still had eight more years on his life. . .

Anyway, Ruin cannot help but to laugh upon the irony. Éclair really outdid herself. What kind of luck that just girl had? She just attended a festival and went home carrying her—?!

Oopps. . . shh! Spoiler!

Back to the topic on hand, he went back writing his rough draft letter. No need to ruffle their old feathers. Yet.

Ruin leaned on his swivel chair and looked behind him. From the location of his personal office, he could see Éclair reading under her favorite Peach tree while Ruu-chan is sleeping on her lap.

All he could do is to make sure the boy won't suffer anymore. He knew Éclair, that girl would dispose any threat she saw fit especially if she activated the universal Crystal Law that Ameryst gleefully told her to abuse the hell out of it.

If someone attacked a Crystal or their family (or party) because of something stupid, you are allowed to strike whenever you see fit.

He is sure as hell his little sister would apply that if the Civilian Council fucked so much more. Maah, not his problem. To be honest, this Civilian Council are basically useless. They need a total overhaul anyway.

000000

Present Time,

Éclair saw her brother and Naruto playing video games inside her office. Watching them in amusement, she called them out as the two turned their heads towards the door and see her companions— Mira, the Head Maid and a silver haired Jounin.

"Hi, Éclair. Welcome home." Ruin greeted her. "And welcome to Peverel Manor, Kakashi Hatake."

"Thank you for having me,"

"Hatake-san, meet my older brother, Peverel Ruin. Please take a seat." The ravennette motioned Kakashi to take a seat as she sat beside her brother. Smiling softly, she extend her hand upon Naruto. "Hello, Ruu-chan."

"Hi, Mama! Welcome back!" the chibi greeted her, much to the shock of the raven. Ruin burst out laughing seeing the look in her face.

"Please shut up, Nii-san. Or else you collection of Playgirl Magazine will shatter. . . alphabetically." She smiled at him sweetly even if he felt he was about to die.

"Oi, hands off from my collection! I never touch your yaoi collection!"

Mira rolled her eyes as she motioned Naruto to come at her. The blonde boy followed her ministrations as the Peverel siblings continued their bickering.

"Hello Naruto-kun," the albino gently ruffled his hair. " Beside me is Hatake Kakashi, he was ordered by the Hokage to check on you."

"Hi, Mira-nee-san!" Naruto exclaimed as he focused on Kakashi. "Hello, Hatake-san!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I'm glad you are okay," the silver haired Jounin replied.

"He just woke up earlier. My, I know Uzumaki's had insane healing rate but chibi's own were legendary." Ruin commented as he dived out of the couch when Éclair read the print on the boy's clothes.

"Oh my God, are you insane?! Good thing its written in English or else Konoha would be needing a new Hokage!" she practically hissed.

"that's why I brought them in English rather in Japanese!"

"Ignoring those two, its kind of cute." Mira said as she read the print for Kakashi's sake. "Mommy's Little Fishcake." Turning Naruto around, "this one says Daddy's Chibi Flash. Basically, announcing he is that Cinnamon bun's son. And that was his favorite shirt."

"Huh?" Kakashi's intelligent reply as he watched Éclair chasing her brother around the office, using several paper balls as her weapons of mass destruction. "Sure, its cute. I believe Sensei would dressed him like that.''

"See?! See, Éclair?! The older brother who is watching on the shadows fully agree on me!" Ruin dramatically said.

"Onii-sama, please refrain on focusing your obsessive brother complex. Ruu-chan doesn't need to suffer the same fate as me." She gave her brother a round house kick, sending him out of the office.

Dobby the house elf appeared, despairing that the door is destroyed.

Again.

For the seventh time this week.

"Missy Éclair should stop throwing Mister Ruin on the door. Or on the wall.''

Éclair shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry, Dobby. I'll just throw him out of the window next time."

"Missy!"

"Dobby, you should be used on those two. And that's why Reparo is invented." Mira rolled her eyes. "Any suggestion for lunch?"

"I brought ramen from Ichikaru's." Éclair replied, much to the joy of a certain five year old. "Dobby, could you please summon Rena? I want to know the results of the test she have done to Ruu-chan."

"Yes, Missy Éclair!" he was gone in a pop.

"What is he, Himegimi?" Kakashi asked.

"He is called a House elf, Hatake-san. Dobby along Winky are my personal elves that catered whatever I need. They are usually assign to take care of the house and served the family they are bonded too. Just normal maids and butlers." The ravenette explained as she ruffled his hair. If they noticed the boy flinch, no one would point it out. "Hatake-san, it would be wonderful if you join us for lunch."

"Thank you, Himegimi." Kakashi replied.

Rena joined them a few moments later. The Jounin raised an eyebrow as he noticed that all of Éclair's companions are rather. . . good looking.

"Mistress, you called me?"

"Indeed. How's the results?"

Rena pulled her clipboard.

"Young Master is well enough but I would rather suggest not to start his schooling until he is seven. We still need to fix his malnutrition. His shots are none existed if you ignore his baby shots. I already given him two for bones and diseases. Standard ones. I do admit your blood helped but I am not taking any chances." The Homunculi reported. "I threw a diagnostic test upon Young Master and to be honest, if not for the furball and his Uzumaki genes, the boy should not be alive and being cute."

"I see. I shall arrange tutors then."

"I also suggest to have the said Furball out until Young Master is well enough. His coils are on haywire since I found out your magic decided to give him a magical core. I just hope he won't build a separate circuits for mana."

"It wouldn't. Unlike my older siblings, I am not a Type D Magical. I am not an unlimited magical or in this case, Chakra Battery." Emerald green eyes met brown ones. "Is that all?''

"Excuse me, Himegimi. But you are not planning on unleashing the . . fur ball. . are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Sempai, leave this to us. Riku-chan won't start destroying Konoha if that is what you are worried about. We have the Familiar System making the Fur ball as large as a German Shepherd at the very least." Éclair explained as she approach Naruto nibbling some cinnamon rolls. Kneeling on the floor, her eyes meet his. "Ruu-chan, this might be uncomfortable but bear with it, please?"

"O-Okay, dattebayo. . ." the reply made her smile as she poke his forehead.

A soft glow of blue and red chakra envelope the young boy. The said chakra glow moved fluidly on his left, as a nine tailed fox which is as big as a German Shepherd dog materialized.

The Biju shook its head before staring at her.

"Greetings, Milady." Kyuubi tilted his head and greeted her.

"Merry met, Riku. Are you feeling well?" Éclair asked as she gently hugged the Nine Tailed Demon Fox like a newly born kit.

"Indeed, I am. I am thankful for you saving the Kit and by extension, my life," His tails waved lazily. "You still smelled fresh snow and lingering death. . "

"Pretty Kitty. . ." Naruto commented, making the Biju glared at him in betrayal while the adults burst out laughing.

"How dare you! I am a Fox, not a pampered Housecat!"

"Oh hush, Riku-chan. Rest along the chibi. I do not know how such civilians know about Exorcism but the result of your near death experience along with Ruu-chan almost destroyed the Seal that a certain Cinnamon placed. If I did not partake and weave another seal, its Kyuubi Attack all over again. And let me remind you, the paperwork is a bitch and a half to deal with." That made Mira, Ruin and Rena shudder in horror remembering the mountain high papers Éclair signed. "Took me ten thousand Kage Bushin to deal that horror."

"At least you just sat down on your table and sign your life away while I got out and dragged those souls kicking and screaming towards the light. Its so annoying since we still have a backlog of four." Ruin complained.

"who are they again?" Rena asked as she sat beside Mira.

"Hidan of Jashin, Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru of Sannin and Zetsu of Akatsuki." Death counted. "Meeh, we still have twenty four years before the deadline to reap their souls."

"Too much work." Éclair stood up and carried Naruto towards the door. "Let's go. I'm craving for some ramen."

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" The five year old boy chanted happily.

"I'll just get a vial of Nutrition Potion for Young Master." Rena stood up too followed by the rest of the gang. "What about you, Riku-san?"

"I'll take a walk around. The Wards here would not allow me to get out and visit the village." Kyuubi replied. "How troublesome~"

"Baka Kitsune, try and I'll make you watch that nefarious genjutsu of Might Gai." Ruin threaten him.

Kakashi saw a disbelieving scene where the feared Kyuubi no Yoko curled himself into a ball and start rocking himself.

"No, no, no. . ! All Father SAGE, I'LL BE GOOD! JUST DON'T!"

The Peverel Family burst out laughing.

00000

Lunch is a bit loud. Who would believe that Death acts like a sugar craze idiot, joining Naruto inhaling those bowls of ramen?

Éclair manage to persuade the boy to eat his vegetables by eating some herself. She loves steamed broccoli dip in white mayonnaise and if she is trying to corrupt Naruto. . . well, good for her.

Even through Naruto is almost healed, Rena tucked the boy for a nap. The chibified Kyuubi helped by wrapping his tails upon Naruto who was out like a light a few minutes later.

"You did not drugged him, did you?" Éclair asked as Rena joined them in the gardens.

The Healer's eyebrow twitch.

"Éclair, unlike you, Ruu-chan is easily persuade to sleep and don't get the fuck out of the bed if told. Last time, we need to reinforce the room and chained you with a Noble Phantasm Chains and that was before we drugged you."

"I'm not that bad. . ." the ravenette looked away.

As one, Ruin, Mira and Rena threw her a deadpanned look.

"Okay, I just hate hospitals. . ."

"I just hope having a minion would finally earn you those self-preservation skills you seriously lacked. No offence meant."—Mira.

"Noted." Pouting, she focused on Kakashi who is quiet all this time. "Sempai, what's on your mind?"

"Your actions today." The Jounin replied. "What did you want with Naruto?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate, Sempai."

"You know about Naruto's tenant. You verbally destroyed the Hokage for being a puppet of the Council and you so not subtle threaten him." Kakashi paused for a moment. "You exactly knew who is his parents if the shirt had caused you to react like that earlier. Add to the fact that the strongest Biju feared and respect you."

"To be honest, I do not know." Éclair poured herself some tea. She ignored the way Kakashi stared at her in disbelief. "But one thing is for sure, Ruu-chan is important for me." Glancing at Ruin, the older male nodded. "Sempai, I am a reincarnated Soul. I do not know who my past life is and its one of the reason why I have chosen Konoha as my new home. The first time I saw Ruu-chan. . . I felt. . connected to him. I know I cannot just kidnapped him out of the blue so I decide to watch him for a while. However, when I found him being chased and beaten by the mob. . I swept in and freeze those pathetic mongrels."

"I'm sorry if I sounded so rude, Himegimi," the Jounin ruffled his hair in irritation. "I always wanted to raise Naruto but that dreaded council would never allow it. Sensei would be furious and upset if he knew."

"Maybe we can ask him then." Mira drank her tea.

"He is already dead and when he sealed the Kyuubi, his soul is sealed on the Shinigami's stomach." Kakashi replied in a deadpan voice.

"And I am Death and she is the Mistress of Death." Ruin produce a thick blue folder with a print of Minato Namikaze on the front. "Sorellina, signature please."

"Huh? Can't we just call him? Why straight reincarnation? Just curious." Even so, Éclair took the folder and opened it.

And froze seeing the picture of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Éclair, I know Minato-san is good looking but you have been staring on that photo for the past five minutes~" Ruin cannot help but to tease his sister/master. A large grin adorned his face. "Looks like someone had a crush—" he yelp when he felt his balls grew cold. "Damn it, Éclair! DON'T FREEZE MY BALLS!!!!!"

"Frozen balls would be the last of worries, Nii-san.'' Éclair spoke coldly as a pair of pitch black chains waved maliciously on his face. Kakashi would rather eat his book if she does not have an Ice Blood line limit. Pouting, she read the entire file, giggling softly as she read the part where Minato stayed inside the stomach of the Shinigami.

Snapping her fingers, a fountain pen appeared on her hand as she signed the dotted line with flourish.

The temperature dropped in cold levels. Kakashi had a difficulty in breathing as he never had been under such thick killing intent. The others through?

They just drank tea like there is nothing out of ordinary.

"Who dares to call me?" the Shinigami who took the Yondaime's Soul roared, not noticing who exactly summoned him.

"Technically, I did not summon you." Éclair's eyes glimmer into pale gold, signaling her temper.

Now, the temperature dropped into much colder.

The Shinigami snarled upon hearing her words. "Disrespectful human! How dare you to speak like that in front of me? The Great Shinigami?"

"Respect is earned, not given. Well then, I am Lady Éclair Chantrice Peverel, the Fifth Mistress of Death and my partner Ruin Peverel." She stood up and stared upon the Shinigami's eyes—or lacked of thereof.

"M-Mistress?! Do you think I would believe such human could chained Death?"

Éclair rolled her eyes as she donned the three Deathly Hallows once again. The Invisibility Cloak wrapped itself on her body as the Resurrection Stone adorned her ring finger. The Elder Wand hummed in her palm.

In a swift movement, she blast the Shinigami a few feet away from their table.

"I believe you would not just accepted my claim even if Death is just sitting a few steps away from me." Removing her eyeglasses, she hide it inside her jacket as the Elder Wand transformed into a tall staff. Activating several Battle Seals, Éclair and Shinigami are sealed inside a large transparent box. "Now, I will take his soul from you."

"Insolent child!"

0000

Ruin burst out laughing as they watched Éclair pound that arrogant Shinigami on the ground. Sure, he should have just defused the situation but its been a while since his little sister went all out or someone pissed her off.

They watched how she brutally hit the said God of Death and never respond on his taunts and screech.

"Give him to me,"

"NO!"

"Well then," her eyes flashed into amber orange before her right hand—where the Resurrection Stone is—stabbed his stomach in a sickening squelch. The Deathly Hallow insignia appeared behind him as she pulled her hand out.

The Shinigami howled in utter pain. He could feel his body desecrating as his never-ending darkness, which he called eyes, stared upon the woman who is now cradling the bright soul of one Minato Namikaze.

"You are really stubborn, aren't you?" Éclair commented as she looked down the pile that was supposedly the Feared Shinigami. "I hope once Sorella spoke at you, you would listen first."

Ruin raised an eye brow as he stood up.

"Maah, don't waste your time, Éclair." He replied before banishing the tras—I mean Shinigami. "You know, you could have easily ended the fight. One sided much."

Éclair shrugged her shoulders. "He is an arrogant one. I already met several Soul Reapers but this is the first time I met such arrogant one. However, my mission is complete." A small genuine smile adorn her lips as she cradle the Soul in her palm. "I. . I never knew souls could be this warm. . Nii-san."

"Of course they are, when I first touch yours, its also warm and fuzzy for a reincarnated one." Ruin wrapped his arm on her shoulders. "Rena, Mira, prepare a Homunculi vessel for Namikaze, will you?"

"Yes, Ruin-sama." The two vanished to do what he ordered.

"The Homunculi Vessel will be ready three months from now. For now, stay with me, Namikaze-sama." She whispered as the soul is placed inside a Minato plush doll that even Ruin swore appeared out of nowhere. "Kawaii!"

"Can I borrow Sensei?" Kakashi pleaded as the plush doll awakened.

Éclair pouted but give Minato towards Kakashi.

"Eh? Wha—" the plush doll blinked as his eyes studied the surroundings. His attention had fallen to Éclair. "Kushina?"

"My name is Éclair, Namikaze-sama." She replied.

"Huh? But that was exactly Kushina's true form but instead of emerald green eyes, she usually had it in violet."

The Master and Servant shared a look as Éclair closed her eyes. Once she opened it, her once emerald green eyes are now in the lovely shade of Amethyst.

". . exactly that."

Ruin rolled his eyes. "Trust the husband to immediately sniff out his wife by just one look. Damn it, I was planning on teasing Éclair and watched the two of you chasing each other around."

A cold look passed through Éclair's face before she slammed her foot on the ground. Fisting her hand, she gathered enough chakra on her fist before punching her annoying brother on the stomach, sending him flying seven feet off the ground.

"Sensei, remind me to never pissed Kushina-nee san."

"Noted," Minato replied.

"I answer now as Éclair, Sempai, Namikaze-sama." Éclair told them as she fall back on her seat. "My memories as Kushina Uzumaki are still foggy but please understand that I am not exactly your Kushina since I was reincarnated and lived as Éclair Peverel for several Millenniums."

"Is that so? Anyway, where's Naruto?" the blonde asked. "And last time I checked, I was on the stomach of Shinigami-sama?"

"Ruu-chan is currently having a nap. As why you are here. . ." she tilted her head slightly and gave the two a warm smile. "Only an idiot would refuse the orders of the Fifth Mistress of Death. . "

00000

Naruto woke up with a start. His sapphire blue eyes studied and absorb the surroundings which is foreign for him. Even in the years he became the Nanadaime Hokage, he never slept in such luxurious lodging especially when the Kaguya Arc.

A soft furry thing brushed his hand. Looking on his left, he yelp when he saw a German Shepherd version of Kyuubi sleeping beside him.

"K-Kurama?! How?!" he exclaimed.

"Brat, shut up. You are safe." The Nine tailed Biju grumbled under his breath. Opening one golden eye, "Do you remember?"

"Being killed by Kaguya via crushing my heart? Yeah." The blonde crawled and hugged the fox. "Where are we?"

"Peverel Manor, where your adopted mother brought you." Kurama replied. "The mob almost killed you if Lady Éclair did not interfere. She blood adopted you in order to save you. You might want to see your face on the mirror to see those added genes."

Naruto blinked as he scratch Kurama's ear. "Peverel? I never knew we had someone with that name in the Village."

"I heard from Lady Éclair that they just moved here in Konoha just four months ago. I think your Jounin-Sensei is still here since the old man practically appointed him as Milady's Bodyguard."

"Who is she, anyway? You're kind of fond of her."

"Lady Éclair Chantrice Peverel is the current Fifth Mistress of Death. If you wanted your parents back, you can ask her since she one of the Main Boss, if you prefer. You met her along her family earlier but it seems that you finally merge with your younger self. She separated us for a while since your Chakra and her blood are currently fixing all the damages done to you." Kurama raised his head. "I trust Milady with my life, Brat. She would gladly destroy anyone foolish enough to rip her family apart from her."

"For a creature made from pure Chakra. . . that was a high praise." Éclair interrupted them as she leaned comfortably on the door.

The two time travelers whip their heads on her direction.

"Wow. . she's pretty. . " Naruto whispered as he stared upon the raven haired beauty wearing a casual white blouse and blue short shorts.

"I apologize for barging in. However, we have an hour before dinner." She told them. "Rena will have my head if I did not feed you, Ruu-chan. Also, someone wanted to meet you even if he is in an . . . inconvenient situation."

"Thank you for saving me, Peverel-sama." He replied sincerely.

The ravenette movements are forced into a screeching halt while Kurama face pawed. The blonde stared at them in confusion. Did he step into another faux pass yet again?

"What in the Alaya's name did you just call me?" Éclair asked in disbelief.

"Peverel-sama?"

"Oh dear, you don't call me that, Ruu-chan! We are family." She approach the boy and gently cradle his face. "Okay, since your memories are a bit jumbled, my name is Éclair Chantrice Peverel, The Fifth Mistress of Death. Well, you could say I am your mother's reincarnation. I just found out since my 'hubby' manage to sniff me out. Yes, Minato is now alive even he is chibified as of the moment. You are currently inside the Peverel Manor a few meters away from the Memorial Stone and I drove Danzo and Hokage-sama nuts trying to find my house. The reason why the old Monkey chalked Kashi-kun as my ANBU bitc—minion."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Fine, have Kaka-sensei as your bitch."

"Aw, thanks Ruu-chan! Anyways, you are a cute five year old if you have forgotten that fact, you now have less messy hair and less girly than a certain Blondaime,"

They heard a muffled 'stop calling me Blondaime' five doors down which they ignored.

"So, my guess is because I crashed in this reality and coupled of semi death situation, mixed my blood on yours and all over total mayhem which caused by yours truly, you have your future memories?" Éclair asked.

"Yes, Kaa-chan?"

"Well then, you are allowed to troll the heck out of them once you are a genin."

"Yey!" Naruto hugged her tightly.

"Okay, wash your face, Ruu-chan. My brother said he promised to feed you with chocolate cake." Éclair ruffled his now tamer hair.

"We are not having ramen?"

"We already eaten it earlier for lunch. We are having Italian for dinner." She stood up. "Up you go, chibi Kit."

The boy immediately zoomed towards the bathroom and fixed himself.

All in five minutes flat, making Éclair giggle in amusement.

00000

Minato cannot help but fidget. Sure, Ruin adjusted the body he is currently inhabiting. He heard him called it Arcobaleno version and he is kind of afraid to ask what he meant.

When Éclair and Naruto appeared followed by Kyuubi, they all froze.

"M-Minato? Why do you looked like a version of Arcobaleno? Not that I mind at least." His wife asked.

"Ruin did this."

"Oh. Oh well, being an Arcobaleno is much better than being a plush doll. You can fight in full strength even you looked like a toddler." She smiled and picked him up. "Kawaii!"

The Yondaime pouted while Naruto rolled on the floor, laughing his ass out.

Éclair cannot help but to hugged the chibi Yondaime. Like an Arcobaleno, he wore the Sky Pacifier. Instead of Sky Flames, it was powered by hers and Minato's Chakra making the orange had a yellow and blue dots moving inside the said pacifier.

"Éclair, allow Minato to breath." Ruin reminded her, chuckling under his breath as he and Kakashi went back reading one of the formers Playgirl Magazines.

"But—but, he's so cute!"

"And I think Sensei is enjoying the view." Kakashi teased lewdly as Éclair finally noticed that Minato's face is stuff between her cleavage.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"AIR!" the said chibified Yondaime exclaimed, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Hi, Tou-san! I know Kaa-san is hot but you don't need to use your cuteness." Naruto cackle evilly, ignoring the mini-Rasengan thrown on his way.

"Mooh, boys behave or else I won't give you any of my éclair cupcakes. " the raven threaten.

The three adults immediately froze while Naruto looked at her in question.

"Works everytime. Ruu-chan, will you please lead me a hand preparing my cute babies? I need to send a patronous to Haku-kun. That boy might be forgetting to eat dinner. Again." Éclair rolled her eyes playfully as Minato made himself comfortable on her shoulder. "I also need to refresh your memory this past two months, Ruu-chan~"

"Hai~"

However, Ruin paused once he analyzed her words. "Refresh Ruu-chan's memory? Why? Did he hit his head yet again?"

"No. My blood just . . have a little side effect on his memory. Nothing serious."

"Have Rena check the chibi later, Sorellina. Its rather alarming if something might happen especially in the brain area."

"I know, I know, Nii-san. Occulmen lessons are a must later on."

Ruin didn't reply as the trio left.

Maybe I should check Sorellina's mindscape later, I'm getting worried about her memory gaps. Now, even Ruu-chan is suffering from it.

0000


	8. Ending the loop

**Summary:**

She kept dying. Death won't allow her to rest in peace.

Alaya does not allow him to end his misery. The Hero of Justice would never had the chance to rest in peace.

They are both tools of the war. . whenever they like it or not.

(Or Alternatively, Setsuna (Fem!Harry) and Shirou Emiya had enough of being chained and killed multiple times that its not even funny anymore. The Shinigami pitied the two and threw them back in one of the worlds they had gone.)

Waking up back in the world they both love and loathed, Setsuna and Shirou had not planned taking over Naruto's and Shisui's bodies, they swear!!

 **0000**

 **Naka River,**

" ** _Well done, Shunshin no Shisui,"_** Shimura Danzo commented as several ROOT Agents surrounded the half blind sixteen year old ANBU. "I promise to use your eyes for the sake of the Leaf."

"Yeah, I would be a fool to allow you." Shisui used his signature move **_Shunshin no Jutsu_** just as sharp swords erupt from the ground, piercing every ROOT. He didn't even paused as he sensed his cousin's Chakra. "Shit! Itachi!"

"Shisui. . " The Uchiha Clan heir's eyes widen a fraction seeing his cousin's bloodied eye. "Wha--"

"Run!!" Shisui shouted as he turned around. **"Trace, on!!"**

Danzo paused, seeing Shisui wield such sword that protected the two Uchihas from his **Doton Jutsu.** His mind immediately saw such priceless ability. Does the Mangekyo Sharingan possess it? Or is it another hidden Uchiha Bloodline gift?

Unable to contemplate, he missed something and only noticed that his head is no longer connected to his shoulders.

 **0000**

 ** _"You are getting slow, Anija."_**

Shisui wince as he felt his empty eye socket throb. "Hey, I just woke up, hime. I'm not even properly summoned! Give me a break!"

The adorable chibi version of his Saber--Saber Alter-- gave him a _Look._ Saber picked up Danzo's head and then plucked **_his_** eye.

"How long have we been gone that someone would start stealing eyes for the Greater Good?"

"I. . I don't know, Princess. We should seal those bodies then meet the Hokage."

"Hashirama? or Tobirama?"

Shisui blinked as he checked his memory.

"Saru."

"Who the hell is Saru?"

"Sarutobi. . . Hiruzen.?"

Fujimura Setsuna also known as Harley Potter-Black blinked then tilted her head in confusion.

"The monkey brat who is one of Tobi-chan's cubs? Isn't he, I don't know, three years old?"

Shisui gave her a deadpan look. "Its been decades since we died, Hime. Not sure how long but its _that_ long."

Setsuna rub the bridge of her nose. "Let's go and clear this things up. I still wanted to know why my vessel died three days ago. I'm running via Avalon as it is."

"What?!"

 ** _0000_**

 ** _Hokage Tower,_**

Three forms landed ungracefully on the floor. The pale blonde girl was cursing Shisui while Itachi Uchiha was staring on the two with excellent poker face.

The sunny blonde man--The Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato cleared his throat, calling the attention of the bickering duo.

A pair of emerald green eyes and heterocramic gold and black eyes meet his own sapphire blue.

"Ieyasu? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be holed up in Sealing RD Department?" The pale blonde girl asked curiously.

"Setsuna, forgive my mess of a memory but he is the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato and not the goofy idiot Ieyasu." Shisui rub his temple. "Saru was the Third."

"And the one we need is out of reach." she rolled her eyes then face the still confused man. " _As long as the Will of Fire goes on, the Sky would continue to cherish their elements, forever and ever~"_

Minato's eye widened. "Boar, please collect Lord Third. Tell him Lady Setsuna wants to see him."

"Tell the Monkey brat to hurry up. We need answers, if you please." Setsuna added as she checked each corner of the room. Few moments later, she found what she is looking for. "Aha! There you are!!" biting her thumb, she smeared some blood on the **very** hidden owl scripture. **_"{Active, my dear~}"_**

An invisible ward activated all over Konoha. It marked all traitors inside the Village and activated Konoha's sentient self.

 **" _Welcome home, Mother, Shirou-ojisama."_** A lovely woman who had silky black hair with green high lights and mismatched red and green eyes appeared in the middle of the room. She was wearing a lovely floor length green dress with too many ribbons and the Konoha emblem stitched on it. **_"I have been asleep for less than fifty years ever since Madara-otousama left home. . "_**

"Even so, you still grew up as a lovely young woman, Konoha-chan. I know Hashirama would be so proud seeing you now." Shisui--no, Shirou spoke, giving the Avatar a pat in the head. "I know you just woke up, dear niece, but we need your help."

 ** _"Of course, Shirou-ojisama!!'_** Konoha closed her eyes as she activate and deactivated some wards around the village. **_" Since its been too long, I may need at least six hours. . "_**

"Take your time, hatchling. There is no need to rush. While your at it, please activate the Badgers and Lions protection wards. You will be doing them anyway." Setsuna added.

 ** _"Hai!"_**

Once Konoha is busy, Shirou and Setsuna faced the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen who is sitting beside Minato and Itachi.

"Saru. . ?" amusement filled Shirou's mismatched eyes. "You look . . old."

"And you are still a bastard, Shirou-sama." Hiruzen took a swig of his pipe.

"And I see you inherited Sasuke's bad habit of smoking, Saru. How many times do I have to tell you that Chakra only stops you in getting STD?" Setsuna rolled her eyes as she and her brother sat in front of them. Taking out a scroll, "Care to tell me who is this bastard trying to steal anija's eyes?"

A puff of smoke later, Danzo's severed head rolled on the floor along his dead body.

"And may I add he also had Hashi-niisama's cells too?"

Both Hokages froze before a look of defeat crossed Hiruzen's face.

"Setsuna-sama, Shirou-sama. . I'm so sorry. . "

 **00000**

Learning that everything turned SNAFU when Setsuna and Shirou were assassinated, is a bitter pill to swallow. According to Konoha, Hashirama is already dying two years after their deaths. Madara left the village not because of hatred but for the reason he blames himself for their (Setsuna and Shirou's) death and to find cure for his best friend's illness.

Hiruzen didn't know where it turned upside down when Madara attacked the Village with the Kyuubi. Konoha bow doen her head in shame since she was deactivated when the Famous Valley of the End Battle happened.

"Yuu-chan, Saru, its not your fault." Shirou pulled the two into a hug like he always do when they were young. "You did everything you can. Yuu-chan continued to protect our home so is Saru. . by being the Hokage in Saru's case. We will get in the bottom of this, okay?"

As Shirou handled the two, Setsuna's eyes were glazed, signaling that she is reading the wards all over Konoha. Furrowing her eyebrows, she kept searching for a familiar interlace signature.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Hai, Mama?"

"Why I cannot feel your baby brother's signature?" She then turned to Minato. "Did anyone of you send Obito for a mission?"

The sunny blonde blinked. "O-Obito? The only Obito I knew is my former student--Obito Uchiha-- and unfortunately, he died twelve years ago at the Kannabi Bridge Mission."

"Its Obito Fujimaru-Uchiha-Senju. And no, he is not dead. I would know while Dara's soul is still lingering somewhere. And to answer your question, Obito is my son. . and yes, its Tobirama's fault why we had a baby. If you asked him, he would say its for science." Setsuna rub the bridge of her nose. " I send him forward in time in exchange of his early memories to be sealed. That was a few hours before Anija and I were killed by that plant." her eyes narrowed in anger. **_"Fucking Zetsu."_**

"Dibs on torturing that **thing**. I would even go as Archer." Shirou shared her dark thoughts.

"Why not? I believe Yuu-chan would join the fun, yes?" the pale blonde tilted her head upon her daughter.

"Hai, Mama! I would enjoy it immensely." Konoha aka Yuu-chan hugged her mother's waist. "Mama. .?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you take over Uzumaki Naruto's body?" Itachi along the Hokages stilled. "Didn't the Fox healed her?"

"Yuu-chan, Naru-chan died three days ago. I do not know the reason as of yet but when I woke up, Kurama was howling for his kit. Unlike Anija, Shisui Uchiha was just pushed on the back of his mind. We can separate them later. I was forced to take over or else Kurama would have leveled the Village because of his anguish." Setsuna explained as she played with Konoha's hair. She then turned towards Minato who was pale and frozen. "Namikaze Minato. . "

Terrified sapphire blue eyes met her emerald ones.

" _Why did you allow the ignorance of several Civilians and Corrupt Officials to kill your daughter?"_


	9. Emerald Desires

Summary:

Cattleya Potter has enough. Learning that she was a stolen child in Japan in order to hide the original Potter heiress. is the last straw. She would never understand why Dumbles took her but at least, the Goblin Nation loves her.

Now, time to go home.

And no, Hashirama-niisan, Izuna-niichan, I don't have a crush at Tobirama-niisan. Madara-niisama, put that Gunbai down!!!

00000

Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley

Cattleya stared at the parchment in front of her. Director Ragnarok asked her for an identity test when she visited and to get some money for her sixth year school supply.

Seeing nothing wrong, she did the test only to be shocked.

Uchiha Ritsuka

"D-Director. . ?"

"Uchiha-sama, I know this is startling but please calm down. Drink this calming draught."

Without hesitation, (or self preservation) she drank the potion. Once she felt calm, emerald green eyes stared at the Director.

"Please explain this for me, Director."

And explain he did.

000

"Dear Heavens!! How fuck up my life is?! Good thing the Goblin Nation likes my original family!!" Cattleya--no, Ritsuka hit her head on the table softly. Glancing at Director Ragnarok with full blown puppy dog eyes. "Do you have a way to contact them on the . . . other side?" she wince internally upon the wording.

"We could, with a price."

"Obviously. Please take it on my account. . . use the Potter Trust Vault for that. And drain that fucking vault. Fifty percent is yours."

The evil cackling was heard all over the bank.

0000

Grimmauld Place,

"Pup, what do you mean you are not returning to Hogwarts?" Sirius Black asked as he watched his Goddaughter pack her things.

"Oh don't start sounding so concern, Sirius. After all, I am not your pup." Ritsuka slammed her newly brought trunk closed before facing him.

"What? What do you mean?! Cattleya!"

Ritsuka felt her eyes burned, which usually happens whenever she is livid or in danger. Sirius took a step back when he saw her eyes.

It was emerald eight sharp points with one comma each triangle.

"Oh shit, you had those eyes. . ."

"You do know about the sharingan." she narrowed her eyes as she turned it off. "Speak, Siri before I put you in Tsukiyomi~"

The Dog animagus shivered before he start taking. "The Black Family had a history of Sharingan. I never knew the name until I went to Gringotts. James was cursing me because I became a very skilled duelist because of it. Sure, I noticed my eyesight grew a bit blurry for over using it but since I could brew the anti- eyesight potion, it never became a problem."

"My name is Uchiha Ritsuka. I was stolen from my mother a few hours after my birth. . . according to the Healer's scans. " Ritsuka rub her temple. "The original Potter family is alive and well, hiding until this clusterfuck ends. Are you going to be angry with me for leaving? This is not my war. It never has and it never will."

"James and Lily?! H-how. . don't answer that!" Sirius hugged his sobbing pup. Fake or not, this girl is now his pup ever since he blood adopted her a few weeks ago. "When are you leaving?"

"I am going to stay with the Goblin Nation until the Uchiha Clan Head answered the letter. Director Ragnarok would hire several tutors for me since I have no idea how to move around Elemental Nations." Ritsuka answered.

"I'm coming with you, Ritsuka." shock was well written in her face making Sirius cursed the stupidity of his friends. "I'm an ex convict here, remember? No one would really miss me at any rate."

"What. . .what about . .them?"

"Who cares about those traitorous bastards who would kidnapped a child to do their dirty work?"

Ritsuka smiled before hugging her dog father.

"One last question. Mine's called Mangekyo Sharingan but yours is a little different. .?"

"Director called it Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. And he told me that. . it was in born and I was a lucky bitch to have it since I don't need to murder my brothers."

"Come again?"

0000

The sheer chaos Sirius and Ritsuka created send the Goblin Nation cackling in sheer amusement, Luna and Neville sending Ritsuka a letter for a job well done, Lord Voldemort cursing because of losing a very entertaining rival and having the Order running like headless chicken since they read Ritsuka's message at Quibber.

 ** _Have fun with your Blood Wars, idiots!! And hey, I was never a Potter to begin with!_**

Ron and Hermione were dead worried about her. Draco Malfoy was being his idiotic self but stopped when a prank straight from Ritsuka arrived and turned him into Draconia for a week complete with that time of the month.

Oh, the screams made the Gryffindors cackle in sheer dark amusement.

 **00000**

"Pup, why are we here?" Sirius eyed the abandoned shed in distaste.

"We are getting something which is mine." Ritsuka's high heels made a soft sound as she approached the Gaunt Shack. Ignoring the nailed snake decoration, she unravel the annoying dark wards around then picked up the thing hidden in a loose floor board.

"What's that?"

"The Resurrection Stone, one of the Three Deathly Hallows. A little cleansing then, it would be fine. I could get the Elder Wand later at the old goat."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No, of course not! That would be mercy killing. Marvolo and I are having fun destroying his reputation, ya know?"

"Should I ask why are you collaborating with the enemy?"

Ritsuka laughed out loud just two familiar magical signature entered the field. Then another two making it four.

Facing the new faces, her emerald green eyes activated the first stage of Sharingan before vanishing.

Albus Dumbledore flew towards the Gaunt Shack, destroying the place with a well placed kick from her. Much to the horror of Marvolo, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Be glad I'm in a good mood, Headmaster~" Ritsuka landed gracefully next to Sirius.

"Good mood? Your loathing towards the old goat is as large as your new bra size." Sirius snorted, barely dodging the magic laced punch that would have hit his stomach. Good thing he could activate his Sharingan one at a time. "What? I'm telling the truth! Ever since you start your late training from the Goblins, your boobs grew from A cup to freaking 42 D!!"

" ** _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!!"_**

"Should we stop them burning the place down, Milord?"

"Naah. This place did need some renovations."

"Potter send the old mutt and goat on fire."

"Then we will have a roasted goat."

"Would you like some? Big sister won't be finish chasing Siri until he was black and blue before healing him back." a copy of Ritsuka landed beside them.

Like the original, she is wearing a lovely spaghetti strap dress that reach her ankles partnered with black and green bolero. Frills and ribbons adorn the dress which was showing her generous assets. On each shoulder blade is the Uchiwa Fan then the Peverell Crest.

Much to the relief of Severus, a black and green furred cloak with the Deathly Hallows Broach covered her outrageous outfit.

"Potter! What the hell are you wearing?!"

"It's Uchiha-Peverell, Professor Snape. Ritsuka Uchiha-Peverell." she giggled on there antics especially the jaw dropping look from Marvolo and Lucius. "I'm big sister's Shadow Clone. I'll dispel later on. Anyway, you do received our letter, my liege?"

"Yes, I did." Marvolo replied, his red eyes never leaving her. "What are your plans?"

"We are leaving towards Elemental Nations." she told them. "This is NOT Big sister's world. Her chakra network were forced to shift into a magical core when she was illegally blood adopted by the Potter Family in order to become the original's spare copy." The clone glance at Ritsuka who was currently torturing Albus with some nasty genjutsu if the screams go by. "She can no longer use her family techniques in the easier way unless she consciously mixed both her magical energy and physical energy. Or mixed nature energy around her. In the essence, magic replaced her ancestry especially since Big Sister is a main branch Uchiha member."

Lucius shook his head in disbelief. "That's painful."

"Does not matter. Our stay with the Dursley's forced our magic to create a Healing ability." she looked up at Severus face and gave him a black and green folder. "Here's the information about the Potter Family. Kill them, torture them. . who cares. We might visit sometime so enjoy~"

Ritsuka landed beside the Dark Lord as Sirius pouted. She wipe the blood in her cheek as the men saw the battered look of the Headmaster.

"When are you going to leave?" Marvolo asked, his spidery fingers found their way on her silky black hair flowing freely down her knees decorated by colorful cattleya flowers.

Ritsuka leaned on his touch. "A little later. I finally reclaimed what was mine anyway." Her cloak, which is actually the Invisibility Cloak moved on its own giving her a hug. "I hope when I visit you, I would see a cute little one calling you Father."

"Shut up, brat."

Rolling her eyes, both she and her clone kissed the Dark Lord's cheek-- ignoring the look of disbelief from Sirius, Severus and Lucius-- before skipping towards the exit. Sirius scrambled to follow his Goddaughter.

A large shard glass appeared out of nowhere, as Ritsuka's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated. Turning around, she faced the three men and smiled.

No one except Severus noticed the clone popping out of existence.

"I wish you happiness, everyone. I don't know how long but. . . see ya later!!" grabbing Sirius' hand, they jumped inside the shard which shattered into millions of emerald dusts.

"Bloody show off." Marvolo shed his serpentine form as levitated the old goat's body. "Let's go."

Lucius and Severus shared a look.

"Yes, my Lord."

 **00000**

 ** _No man's Land,_**

 ** _Elemental Nations_**

"Woah, I thought ninja's are supposed to be, ya'know, silent killers?" Sirius commented as he leaned beside Ritsuka's throne like chair. "On the other hand, how fast is this baby?"

"Speed of the thought, Siri. The Vinama is the favorite vehicle of Gilgamesh in Fate Series, ya know?" Ritsuka replied amusedly. "However, Recreation and Destroyer is annoyingly overkill. I don't plan on using it unless necessary."

The Dog Animagus snickered. The first time Ritsuka learned she could recreate **anything** none living as long as she knew its history is hilarious. She was watching the anime Fate/Stay night and while drooling on the Unlimited Blade Works of Counter Guardian EMIYA and Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon, she tried recreating it with her Sharingan activated.

Managing to produce a higher quality version of Mryternaster (Wiess Schnee's weapon in RWBY series) Ritsuka all beg at the Goblins to teach her Forging and Weapons creation.

(Sirius noticed that Ritsuka _loathed_ shortcuts. Using The Sharingan as a training tool is acceptable. Over relaying on it like her Clansmen do, usually Director Ragnarok complains--is a big no no. He could say he is very proud of her for earning her skills.)

 _[ "I didn't earn it!"_ Ritsuka told Blacksmith Bloodfang while criticizing a metal. "These eyes might help me but relying on them is no good. Sure, I could practically made them but I **do not know** them. Having the ability to recreate does not mean I would not need the knowledge they possessed.]

While Ritsuka is hesitant on using Recreation, she had no qualms on abusing the Destroyer--within reason.

" Anyway, The Senju's and Uchihas are down there." Sirius pointed out.

Ritsuka cupped her cheek. Recreating the Vinama took her three years to perfect, even she used the Time Bubble of Gringotts. The original gold and yellow green vehicle is now black and green.

"We just wait. I don't plan on joining the party as of yet." Emerald green eyes searched until she saw them.

"Madara-niisama. . Izuna-niichan. . "

 **0000**

On the second thought, screw waiting.

Ritsuka saw the white haired Senju produced a water dragon. Looks and sounds cool however. . it WOULD KILL HER OLDER BROTHER SHE HAVEN'T MET YET!!!!!

" ** _Subete no rekuriēshon: Rhio Arios!!''_** Eight emerald green petal shield appeared from her palms, protecting the semi-critally wounded Izuna Uchiha behind her while Sirius is currently shoving Draught of Living Dead upon Izuna's throat. " ** _All Uchihas, retreat! I don't care if I 'm not the Clan Head--we're going HOME NOW!!!"_**

Uchiha Clan Head Uchiha Taijuma froze seeing her before ordering the retreat. He watched as Ritsuka pull out a written scroll before slamming it on the ground.

The Senju's covered their faces when a bright light almost blinded them. When they gathered their wits, the entire Uchiha Clan were gone.

 **0000**

 **Uchiha Clan Compound,**

"I need the assistance of Clan Medics, please!"

"Oh, a mini Miyuki-sama. Of course. What did you do to Izuna-sama?" Uchiha Head Medic Tatsuya asked.

"My Godfather placed him into stasis. We had twenty four hours to treat all his critical wounds before I administer the counter." Ritsuka's dress transformed into a green medical uniform. "And my name is Ritsuka. You knew my mother?"

Tatsuya burst out laughing even through they are in a time limit.

"She's my little sister."

"Oh, hello Uncle. Let's get this show on the road, dattebayo!!!"

 **0000**

 **"Father,** who is she?" Madara asked. He wanted to know who is the woman that currently healing his baby brother.

"Your baby sister, Ritsuka. Accompanied her is her Godfather Sirius Black." Taijuma answered. "I really thought she died when we are attacked seventeen years ago."

"What proof she had?"

"A vial of blood and an activated second stage Sharingan."

"Oh."

Oh indeed.

Madara noticed last year that their Father is acting more. . human. Taijuma suddenly stopped the Child Hunting and now taking more active role as a Father than their Clan head.

( _Come to think of it, the number or slacks of paperwork were starting to grow in numbers at his and Izuna's office.)_

Madara and Taijuma didn't see even Ritsuka's shadow or the rest of the Clan's medics until three days later. Sirius was cowering in a corner with his tail between his legs after _one_ visit from the newly installed Medical Wing on the compound.

"Annoying idiots with superiority complex and ten foot tall stick on their fucking asses." Ritsuka uttered as she wipe the blood on her knuckles after beating the shit out of those annoying Uchiha Elders.

How dare those pathetic senile old coots demand her to marry her big brother? She does not do incest, ya know?!

Madara paused seeing her murderous look which turned 180 seeing him.

"Madara-oniisama! Izuna-niichan is out of danger." emerald green eyes met inkly black. "Would you like to see him? He is in medical coma still as it would be better for him to stay bedridden for at least a week."

"I would, thank you. . . Ritsuka-hime." Madara offered his hand which she gladly took. Glancing on the slightly opened door, he flinch seeing the carnage. "What have they done?"

Ritsuka let out an angry puff, making her look like an adorable puff fish.

"Those old coots _asked_ me to marry you, Onii-sama." The Clan heir's eyebrow twitch. "At first, I calmly pointed out that we are siblings--full blooded at that point even if Kyofu Sirius blood adopted me last year. Anyway, they also told me politely about their version of Blood purity--another term for incest if I may--That they don't care if we are siblings. Idiots, lot of them." Ritsuka folded her arms under her generous assets that Madara is sure as generous as his Mother's. "Not that I don't find you attractive, Onii-sama. Its just that . . . incestuous relationships are not my cup of tea. Ever."

"Good. You looked like and act like Mother anyway." Madara told her, almost missing the Medical Wing.

Ritsuka burst out laughing.

"So I have been told. . .!!"

 **00000**

Izuna feels like he was bit, chewed, spit and thrown inside a box then pounded on the ground a million times.

In short, he feels like shit.

"Good to see you awake, Izuna-niichan~" opening his bleary eyes, he froze as a very attractive woman with killer assets greeted him. Sure, she was wearing a simple black and green kimono while her hair was tied into twin buns on top of her head.

"Please marry me. . " he blurted out.

Someone snorted on his left while someone let out a bark like laughter. The said laughter was cut off when the woman glared the source.

"I'm sorry, Izuna-niichan. I know you are attractive but as your full blooded little sister, I would need to refuse."

Izuna had fallen back on the bed then buried his face under the thick comforter.

. . . sobbing and cursing fate for such cruel joke on him.

"You think he will be okay? Mentally? Since physically he would be released in three days." Ritsuka faced Tatsuya.

"Of course he will. Why don't you rest some more, Ritsuka-chan? You had been awake for a week since Izuna's in coma." Tatsuya gently pushed the young woman towards the door. "Madara would be here later and maybe you could speak with Taijuma about your other arrangements?"

"Siri already have done that. . . Uncle." Ritsuka replied. "However, a nap sounds good." Glancing on the bundle. . "see you later, Izuna-niichan!!!"

A hand waved from the bundle before Ritsuka dragged Sirius out for a nap.

 **00000**

The Uchiha Elders learned that asking (read, demanding) Ritsuka's respect is a big no-no especially if they _didn't do anything_ to earn it in the first place. The emerald eyed Uchiha is much dangerous and vicious than her mother and oldest brother combined.

( _"We did not come here to join your prissy war. We came here because our family_ is here." Sirius told Taijuma.)

Half of the Elders hated the fact they cannot control Ritsuka while the other half is watching the chaos she produce in daily basis.

"If you and Hashirama-niisan would build a Village, you need funds." Ritsuka pointed out while laying on her stomach wearing a loose white kimono, exposing her creamy shoulders and generous cleavage. Her hair is tied on its usual bun. In her hands were bank statements from Gringotts.

"I know that. . " Madara eyed his baby sister's form. "Could you cover your chest?"

"Don't wanna and does two hundred bars of gold would be enough?"

"In estimate, yes--wait, what?"

 **00000**

 **Senju Compound,**

"Hi, you are Hashirama Senju, right?"

Hashirama tilted his head while his brother Tobirama Senju was bound and gagged beside him with invisible ropes.

"Yes, I am. Who are you and how did you manage to enter in our home?"

"My name is Ritsuka Black-Uchiha. I am Madara Uchiha's only sister." Ritsuka bow her head politely. She was only wearing her signature black and green battle kimono with loose sleeves with green roses print. Her hair was tied in a single braided bun. A bone white chopstick was the additional decoration.

A pair of black thigh high socks finished her get up as her kunoichi heels are outside.

"Huh?! I never knew. . !"

"Madara-oniisama only learned my existence a month ago. But Otou-sama knew it since last year." Ritsuka snapped her finger, releasing Tobirama from his bindings. "Tobirama-niisan, I apologize if I knocked you out last month and for doing it once again."

The albino's glare faltered. "Are you sure you are an Uchiha? You are far more polite."

"Even if I was stolen from my family, I was raised as a noblewoman by my adoptive Father, Sirius Black. I do admit that my Financial Advisors are cursing how rude my clansmen usually are." the emerald eyed teen smiled softly. "To answer Hashirama-niisan's question, I send a message to Batsuma-sama for an appointment. And I think since I have green eyes and polite speaking he does not hate me on sight even though I am an Uchiha."

The brothers stared at her in disbelief.

"Y. .you asked for an appointment and Father didn't ripped it when he saw whom it came from?" Hashirama cannot believe it. "Why are you here, Ritsuka-sama?"

"Please call me 'Ritsuka'. I am here to tell you that I am willing to finance the Village Hashirama-niisan and Madara-niisama planning to built." Ritsuka answered.

"Financing a village is a big responsibility." Tobirama pointed out. _A village, anija? Really?!_

"I know. I am wealthy enough to pull it off." she replied. Honestly, it won't even make a dent at the Peverell **_Trust Vault_**. " I brought a draft contract that you could see and study. A copy is with Batsuma-sama and since he isn't running yet to kill me, I think they are not yet finished discussing."

Hashirama accepted the scroll to be read later.

"One last question, did Madara knew you are here, Ritsuka-chan?"

"Nope! He and Izuna-niichan thought I was having a nap."

 **00000**

 **Uchiha Compound,**

 ** _"Where have you been?"_** Madara asked, his voice is filled with underlying anger and worry.

"I have an appointment or meeting with the Head of the Senju Clan, Madara-oniisama." Ritsuka replied honestly. "Hashirama-niisan sends his congratulations for my return to the family while Tobirama-niisan sends his apology for almost killing Izuna-niichan."

"Senju. . Tobirama apologises?" Izuna repeated in disbelief.

"The power of blackmail never failed me." She passed a photo towards Madara who burst out laughing. Izuna joined the cackling later on as she thinks what will dinner be.

(The next time Madara and Izuna saw Tobirama, they burst out laughing much to the confusion of the youngest Senju. The next day, Tobirama was cursing Ritsuka when he saw a copy of the photo that almost send Batsuma in an early cardiac arrest.

"Aww, Tobi, you look beautiful in a wedding kimono." Senju Touka commented. "In a _female_ kimono.")

 **0000**

 **Uchiha Main House Gardens,**

" A village, huh." Taijuma uttered as he walked around the gardens followed by his children. "Who'se idea is it, Madara?"

"Its Hashirama's Otou-sama." Madara answered.

"And why did you agree in the first place?"

Madara and Izuna shared a look. They both knew about their Father's loathing upon the Senju Clan after all.

"I. . I don't want to see our children dying in the battle field, Otou-sama. I. . we are tired of the endless fighting. I don't even know why we are fighting in the first place!"

"The Senju came from the youngest son of the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki .His name is Asura while the older brother is Indra. From Indra came the Uchiha Clan." Ritsuka answered. "Its all about politics, honestly. Indra wanted to be the Clan Head, for power while Asura wanted peace. Hagoromo-sama agreed upon his youngest son's view. The Goblin Nation had a word for it. . yes, Cycle of Hatred."

"And your thought about this?"

"Building a Village sounds a great idea, Otou-sama. It is safer for us and could be use to start building peace and prosperity. We could inspire the others to do the same, actually. . . To create a safer world, one step at a time." smiling softly, she continued. "It would be hard, but we could do it, Nii-sama, Tou-sama."

Taijima shook his head fondly. _Aah, Ritsuka's mere presence is changing him._

". . . . And to be honest, signing those Death Files is getting annoying, dattebayo. Every time someone died, its my job to make sure they would be filed."

The Uchiha males paled.

"I'm sorry?".

 **0000**

 **"** I thought you won't use _that_ ability of yours, pup." Sirius spoke while leaning on the door way.

"I _merely_ planted a suggestion, Kyofu." Ritsuka replied, removing her attention upon the scroll she is reading.

The Animagus snorted. "Suggestion? Pup, you used **Imperio** upon the Elders while Taijuma suffered on your EMS." He approached his goddaughter and pulled her into a hug. "You will tell Madara about this. I knew those two were suspicious as why your father didn't even fight about the peace talks."

"Of course I would tell them. I do not plan on hiding this, ya know." Ritsuka pressed her forehead on his shoulder. "I made everything easier for Onii-sama. I don't think he noticed that Otou-sama is practically retired and he is now the Clan Head."

"Oh, so that's why I heard Mads screaming in annoyance."


	10. Spider Lillies

**Part 2 of Chrysanthemum's aren't suppose to be deadly AU**

 **Summary:**

Instead of dying in the Valley of the End, two years after the creation of Konoha-- Endallia Senju-Uchiha aka Endallia Chrysanthemum Peverell along her teammates Hatake Hakuo aka Lavi and Umino Iruka were summoned by the Goblet of Fire after Zetsu left them for dead.

 **0000**

 **Valley of the End,**

Endallia coughed blood as she finished moving her team inside the newly created medical stasis scroll. Her emerald green eyes were blazing in fury as she recalled that . . . that thing who almost kill her team.

 _"You are an obstacle." the thing, Zetsu told her after critically injuring Lavi and Iruka. The said moron then start monologuing about Moon Project and Mother's revival._

Like duh, why do villains _always_ , she meant always go monologuing about their evil plans? Sure, it gave her time to drugged her team with Draught of Living Death then play dead for it to leave them.

Back to the topic on hand, since Zetsu destroyed half of her heart, she is dying. Archer Emiya was thrown back straight to the Throne of Heroes or back with her death partner Rein in the Death Gardens Realm. . .were her fellow Masters hang out.

Regeneration or not, regrowing a heart is very difficult even for her.

Green chakra on her hand, she could feel the muscles healing. Endallia was about to be done when the chakra in the air thickened along with magic.

Eyes widening, a summon circle appeared under her.

"Oh shit--!"

 **0000**

 **Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland.**

 **October 31, 1994**

Hogwarts, one of the top school in the world. . oh so they say. Followed by protest from the International Confederation of Education who announced that Hogwarts is not even in **Top 10.**

Anyways, its neither here or there since Hogwarts, along Beaubaxton and Drumstrang were having the reinstated Triwizard Tournament hosted by yours truly, Hogwarts. They said that in order to strengthen the bonds between the British , French and Russian Ministries, a collaborated event is a must.

(Lets forget the fact that the Triwizard Tournament is banned for being **_too_** dangerous. The said tournament **never** had winners since the death rate is too high similar to sending a five year old civilian in a bloody war with only a plastic knife as a weapon.)

Currently, Hogwarts is the host of the said event. After a wonderful dinner prepared by the school's house elves, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore announced the Champions.

Beaubaxton : Fleur Delacour. French Veela (bird hybrid creatures)

Durmstrang: Victor Krum. Russian and Seeker in Quidditch.

Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory. Hufflepuff seventh year.

Applause filled the entire great hall. Annoyed whining were muffled by loud noises and honesty, no one gave a damn about Ronald Weasley's muttering, even his skittish best friend Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

( _The emerald eyed teen was just basking the pure relieved atmosphere. He does not want any adventures this time. He already had enough.)_

* * *

Suddenly, the Goblet started to shake, alarming every teacher and Game officials. The said Goblet spat a piece of paper which Headmaster Dumbledore read in disbelief.

" ** _Harry. . Potter. ."_**

 **"NO!! I DID NOT!!"** The fourteen year old Gryffindor shouted in denial.

Before anyone could react, the goblet spat an injured woman wearing a unique armor. Her clothing was almost in tatters and filled with dried blood. Her hair was also matted with blood so. . they are not sure if she is really a red head.

"If that boy's name is called in what I see as the Goblet of Fire. . which by the way was charmed by that so called Age Line. ." the woman gingerly sat up and leaned on the Cup. An emerald eye glared them. "I, Lady Endallia Chrysanthemum Potter-Black-Peverell, thereby forbid one Harry James Potter in joining at the Triwizard Tournament as his Clan Head and Magical Guardian. So as I say, mote it be."

The parchment glowed as Harry's name was changed.

" ** _Ginny Weasley. . "_**

Harry only glance at her then ran towards her side. Endallia bit her lip as she could now feel her broken ribs as adrenaline finally ran out of her system.

"Hey, are you okay?" the boy asked softly, ignoring the drama the Weasley girl were producing.

"I will be later, kit. Hogwarts' location is a major leyline. Give me about five minutes to heal my heart." she told him then closed her eyes.

"Thank you for preventing me being placed as a Champion, Lady Potter-Black-Peverell."

"Call me Nee-san and we will talk more later on. Also, forcing a fourteen year old on such event is like sending a five year old toddler in a war with a plastic knife as his weapon." Endallia glance at him. . her emerald eyes were much darker than his. "I know what I am saying, Harry."

"Okay, Nee-san." The boy then glance at Ginny who was crying and making a racket. "What about her?"

"Be glad I didn't burn her, Ri-kun. I absolutely **loathed** fan girls." Endallia took a deep breath. "Help me stand up, please."

Harry helped her stand up. He gotten a closer look at her then blushed.

Endallia merely raised an eyebrow then rolled her eyes. Its not her fault if her armor was destroyed giving the boy a generous view of her cleavage. "Remind me to speak with Charlie Weasley, I need to commission some more Dragon hide armor." a snap of her gloved hands, her armor was changed into a white kimono with green obi and adorned by owls. She glared playfully at Harry who snickered. "What? I like Owls next to Foxes and snakes.. ." a pause. "Don't tell my summons about that."

"I don't know your summons."

"Later," a grin adorned her lips before snatching the boy and pressing his face on her chest. "KAWAII!!!"

"LET GO!! NEE-CHAN!!!" Harry shouted, his face turning blue much to the amusement of Madam Pomfrey. "Your boobs are too much!!"

"That's not what my husbands says." Endallia snickered as she let go of Harry who was now chasing his breath. "Greetings, Madam Pomfrey. Would you please take us to the Infirmary? My teammates are in dire need to Medical attention."

"Teammates? Where? You arrived alone, Lady Peverell." The mediwitch pointed out.

Endallia smoother her hair which is actually silky black before pulling out a scroll from her sleeves.

"Medical Scroll. Made from time space spells that puts a patient into stasis for immediate delivery. I placed them under Draught of Living Dead since their wounds are far critical than mine. I do suggest to call back up from St. Mungo's since I am in no way or shape to assist in healing them." she explained. "If you please?"

The Matron eyed her. "Follow me, Lady Peverell."

"Please call me Endallia, Madam. I might not be Harry but I learned medical arts from your alternate." Endallia snatched Harry as they left the Great Hall, not interested upon the racket happening. Speaking of which, "I pity Professor Snape. . this situation is so troublesome~"

Madam Pomfrey snorted. "He'll live."

The two women shared a laugh, much to the confusion of Harry.

 **0000**

 **Meanwhile,**

Potion Master and Slytherin Head Professor Snape noticed when the Potter brat approached the guest and helped her. He did pinch his nose when he noticed her clothing and thank heavens the woman had a foresight to change her clothes into approved ones even if they are Japanese Kimono.

He was tempted to snatch the scroll from the woman--Lady Potter-Black-Peverell --as he tuned out the drama. Well, actually not, since he heard that the Weasley chit is the reason for this drama for her misguided belief that the said Potter brat should act like a hero he is.

Anyway, hearing the mechanics of the said scroll (time space spells?!) he wanted one to play with. His inner spell crafter demands it.

His onyx eyes glared upon the sniffing form of the Weasley chit. Hearing that since she magicked the Cup-- how she did that is still unknown-- basing the tantrum being thrown around. . how embarrassing.

Even with such thoughts, Severus still looked like his snarky evil bat self.

". . My apologies, Ms. Weasley but you will compete at the Triwizard Tournament. No buts." Dumbledore gave her one of his _disappointed grandfatherly look._

The foolish girl cried harder. Not his problem.

Severus almost ran towards the Infirmary after the annoying talk with the Headmaster. Entering the place, he froze and observed what was happening.

In two other beds were a silver haired male and a brunette woman being healed by Madam Pomfrey with the help of three St. Mungo's Healers. Their guest was sitting in a spare bed --watching them with critical eyes as her hand pet the now sleeping Potter brat.

"Professor Snape." The said woman spoke as her emerald green eyes --which is way darker than Lily's locked on his own onyx ones. "Good evening. I apologize for making such racket earlier."

"Lady P--"

"Please call me Endallia. My title is a mouthful."

"Endallia, then."

Silence filled them for several moments.

"Professor. . will you join me for a game of chess? I would like to suggest Shogi but I don't think you are familiar with it." Endallia gave him a warm smile. "My teammates are now out of danger. However, I am too strung up to sleep as of yet."

"Its been a while since I played Shogi." Severus sat on the available chair as the young woman produce a case of Shogi. She adjusted the Potter brat so they could play in ease. "What are you?"

"White. You take the Black, Professor. ." Endallia snap her fingers as the pieces arranged themselves. "This set is a magical one. My friend --Nara Shikari --hated when I use this set. They kept on insulting her."

 _"That woman so goddamn troublesome!!"_ the pieces shouted in psych (?) making her laugh.

"Magical Chess usually are." Severus took the first move.

Endallia gave him a lazy look.

"Please entertain me. . " she moved one of her pawns forward. "Professor."

* * *

 **Fiv** **e** **hours later,**

"Endallia, you should rest. Severus, don't you have any patrols to do?" Madam Pomfrey spoke. "We are already finished."

She, along her co healers were finished healing the silver haired man and that woman. Both of them had broken bones, sprains and too many injuries. . as expected to ambush victims.

Endallia blinked from staring upon the complicated board. She already cornered Severus' Rook and Queen. . . and about to take that King out in two moves.

"Checkmate, Severus-sensei ~"

"Not bad, Endallia." The Potion Master admit defeat as his last line of defense is taken down. "Perhaps, another game once you are well enough?" a glance upon the stern looking Matron made him ignore the need for a rematch. "I didn't noticed the time. ."

"I would love to, Sensei." Endallia accepted the tea served by a random house elf. "Thank you, Dobby. And oh, can I have some steamed vegetables and miso ramen? Add fried eggplant too~"

"If Mistress says so! Dobby will do it!" the crazy nut House elf bounced and vanished. In five seconds, her order was carefully placed on her lap. "What about Professor? Madam?"

"We're fine."

"Dobby, please make sure Harry is in his bed and comfortable. That's a-- oh, I almost forget, bring me some writing utensils later."

"Yes, Mistress Kiku!"

"Oh, _that's_ my Dobby then." Endallia shook her head fondly as she separate the chopsticks. "Ittadakimasu"

"Your teammates are out of danger, Endallia. Care to share their names?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "And too much salt is unhealthy."

"Good news, then. I knew you four would be doing a great job." the young woman basically inhaled three oversized ramen bowls as Dobby served four more. "They are Hatake Lavi and Umino Iruka. Both were Clan Heir of Hatake and Umino Clans back home."

Severus inwardly grimace as he watched her eat ten bowls of ramen and manage to eat her salad and eggplant.

"We were coming back from our infiltration mission from the Lighting Country when we are ambushed. The rest are S class secret and unless my Hokage gave permission, I will say no more." Endallia told them.

"Are you a . . Kunoichi?" the dour man cannot help but to ask.

"Yes. My team were Shinobi of the Leaf."

Severus closed his eyes. "I failed you then."

"Of course not." Endallia denied hotly as Dobby took her dishes. A quick glance, Harry is no longer with them along the other Healers. Madam Pomfrey sat beside them. "Your alternate took care of me. He trained, loved and cherished me. I cannot think any other Father figure other than you."

Warmth crept in his chest. "Oh."

"Well, you did love me in your own twisted snarky self, Otou-sama ~" The Matron did a double take when she saw Severus practically **beamed** being called Father. "Anyway, I still hate your alternate for dying and leaving me alone. Not much anyway since I had millenniums to think."

The two magicals eyes widen in realization.

"You --"

"Not exactly. . .my sane moments when I was chosen." Endallia took a sip of her fruit tea. _Ah, Dobby sure knew how she like her brew._ "I did several genocides here, a few zombie Apocalypse there. .. . not that it matter now."

"I will be supervising your Experiments from now on, young lady." Severus rub the bridge of his nose, ignoring the giggling woman. "How did you ended here?"

"Not that I know, Otou-sama. Maybe tomorrow, I might get some answers." Picking up a piece of parchment and her brush, she started composing a missive for her husbands. It was written like a Poem -- a trick she learned from dear brother in law Hashirama-niisan -- then add a drop of blood upon the Peverell Crest she stamped on the letter. "Dobby, please take this to those two Buffon's before Shujin decided to use Hiraishin as the base of opening dimensional portals."

"Yes, Mistress! Dobby will take it to Master Tobirama!" Dobby was now wearing a chibified Jounin Uniform ( _preening as he heard his Mistress coo at his look)_ _._ Taking the scroll, he vanished.

"That House Elf is batshit insane." laughter bubbled upon Endallia's throat. "But my husbands love that cookie.. even Madara refuses to acknowledge it."

"My head is spinning from talking with you. Good night." Severus stood up, ruffled her hair before marching out of the infirmary.

Endallia's laughter accompanied him out.

* * *

When Endallia fell asleep, she didn't think she is **that** exhausted. Hogwarts is allowing her to tap from the main leyline which is strategically located in two main rooms. The Great Hall and the Infirmary.

So, forgive her for confusion when she woke up two weeks later. . .because of Lavi and Iruka's bickering.

"Lavi, Ru, its too early for me to see your faces." she complained, slowly sitting up from the bed. "And turn off the sun, dattebayo!!"

The bickering suddenly stops.

 ** _"Jou-sama!"_**

 ** _"Oh, for heaven's sake, stop calling me that, dattebayo!!"_**

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes as she send a stinging hex at the trio. Team PHU shrieked before tumbling out of the bed.

"Madam! What was that for?!" Iruka, the cute and curvy chocolate haired woman --the Team's genjutsu/ fuuinjutsu specialist exclaimed.

"The three of you should be resting." the Matron told her.

"We don't like hospitals." Lavi pouted as he dragged his girlfriend back on the bed along Endallia. "The smell blocks my nose."

"Sensitive." Endallia explained to the curious medi-witch "Lavi came from a Clan with such characteristics similar to Wolves but not Lycanthrophy. "

"Werewolves are so. cool ~" The silver haired Jounin adjusted his eye patch.

"Dragons were way cooler, Lavi." Iruka rolled her eyes.

"None of this conversation _again._ " Endallia stood up and start stretching. "How long have we been out?"

"Two weeks for you, Endallia as your teammates are awake three days ago." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and caught the diagnostic scroll. Reading it, "You three are good to go but you need to take it easy."

"That means light exercises and no chakra for another week." Endallia translated. "That also means, no magic for me as well."

"A cute brat was spending his time here, Jou-sama." Lavi casually told her as the raven haired woman snapped her fingers. A scroll appeared as Endallia activated it, releasing her change of clothes and other personal items. "Potteru Harri?"

"Harrison Jameson Potter-Black, my counterpart." Endallia corrected him. "In here, my nephew or cute baby brother."

"How do we get back, Kiku-chan? And where are we?" Iruka asked.

"The first question is unknown and we are currently in my school, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I entered here when I was eleven and graduated at fifteen, passed my OWLS and NEWTS Test with Outstanding in ALL subjects." Endallia replied as she adjusted her kimono. "I took them Internationally."

"How many?" Madam Pomfrey asked in disbelief.

"Seven Magical Communities."

"Oh dear Merlin! You're a genius!"

Emerald green eyes glittered in mischief.

"Two words, Shadow Clones~"

"That's cheating, Jou-sama." Lavi complained as he and Iruka was snatched. "Hey, where are we going?"

"I'm taking a bath in Seventh Floor. We had a hot springs here."

"With me?!"

Endallia and Iruka gave him a deadpan look.

"Geez, we are a team since we are twelve, ya know? Its not as if I haven't seen that junk and Iruka is your girlfriend." the raven haired kunoichi rolled her eyes.

"Should I remind you that Tobirama-sama and Madara-sama almost killed me when you jumped on the male side of the onsen and hugged me?!" the Hatake reminded them.

"Irrelevant."

"Of course not!!"

Madam Pomfrey smiled as she watch them bicker.

* * *

Harry just gotten out of the Library when someone snatched the collar of his robes.

"Hatchling!! We're taking a bath!" Endallia shouted cheerfully.

"Nee-chan, what?!" the fourteen year old exclaimed. He took note that his Nee-chan is accompanied by Lavi and Iruka.

"Its been a while since I bath in a hot spring. In addition, Lavi seems having second thoughts of joining two hot woman." Endallia casually told Harry who turned beet red. "Aww, so innocent, Harrikins~"

"What kind of bath is that?!"

"Mixed baths. Usually in Hot springs in Japan." the Senju-Uchiha Matriarch answered. "Also, we are not bathing naked. Maybe once you hit sixteen, why not?" Several sixth and Seventh years fainted via blood loss. "Anyhow, let's go!"

* * *

 **Room of Requirements,**

 **Seventh Floor**

"Waah, feels so _good~_ " Endallia cannot help but to out right _moaned_ as she entered the hot spring.

"I do agree." Iruka laid her head at Lavi's shoulder as they enjoyed the long soak. "Do you like it, Harri-kun?"

"Y. .yes, Iruka-nee." Harry admitted even though he is avoiding to look at his Nee-chan.

The poor boy was embarrassed since Endallia liked hugging him and suffocating him with her large chest.

"No need to be embarrassed, Hari-kun. Jou-sama will tease you even more." Lavi pointed out, his bangs hiding his right eye.

"Listen to Lavi, Harry." the raven haired Kunoichi held her towel. "Anyway, what happened when we are out?"

"The whole school we're curious about you, Nee-chan. Also, they kept asking me how I've known about you." Harry told them. "Professor Dumbledore kept asking me but Snape --(Professor Snape," Endallia automatically corrected.) cut him off."

"What about the Weaslys?"

"Um, Ron is not speaking with me, blaming me for Ginny's drafting. Ginny was taken home by her parents the next day."

"I see." Dobby appeared, giving Endallia a green folder. She opened the file and read it. "Impressive. It seems Genevra Molly Weasly asked an older individual to put your name on the Cup. And because we are the same people, we are both called thus saving me from dying having my heart crushed --literally. Anyway, the cup bounded us up here. That means I cannot use my portal to return to Konoha as of yet."

"But you are an MoD!?" Iruka pointed out.

"Goblet of Fire had the same power as the Holy Grail." Endallia closed the folder which shattered into green glitters. "We are going to stay here for a year. Even Dobby cannot slip back home and my connection to either Rein and Anija were cut off."

"Good thing you are one of the Founders." Lavi wiped his face off. "We won't be labeled Missing Nins."

"More likely Killed In Action if they visited the Valley of the End." Iruka scratched her head in frustration. "What about your Mirror? Our summons?"

"We will check that soon."


End file.
